En'i'Elen
by Eugania Parvani
Summary: She fell from the sky and ruined his garden. With a house full of dwarves, Bilbo's life as a bachelor is interrupted. Belonging to an ancient race long thought dead, this strange woman isn't very fond of the hobbit, yet along their journey he soon finds that there is more to the world than what he's ever read about in his books.*Bilbo/OC MVerse to NonMVerse**Ch16:"Len Welta"*
1. Of The Star

_**En'i'Elen  
By Eugania Parvani**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

_**A/N:**__ This story has very similar beginnings to the original Hobbit book/film, though the story will soon develop into a different tale. This story tells the tale of a different adventure regarding Bilbo, Gandalf and the dwarves. Because the original story revolves much around Thorin and his background, he will be absent from this tale. _

_However, the other twelve dwarves will be present; as well as a new addition: my original character. She will be taking the place of Thorin, in a sense. The tale's adventure focuses on her story in the place of Thorin's. While some may be sad to see Thorin not in this story, others will be happy to see a different take on the other characters they know and love partaking on a completely new adventure that will test personal strengths and new relationships._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own The Hobbit or its characters. This is purely a fan's piece of work. Enjoy! Always remember to review and let me know what you think!_

_****This is the revised version, thanks for following!**_

* * *

There once lived a hobbit in a hole. This hobbit was simply an ordinary hobbit, partaking in nothing peculiar and did many of the activities found perfectly normal amongst fellow hobbits. What is there not to enjoy in the finer activities in life? There was nothing ever better than simply enjoying a good meal, smoking on one's pipe and toiling in the garden on a summer afternoon.

This hobbit in particular was named Bilbo Baggins and he resided within a hill, his house crafted in the most typical of ways. The front door was of sturdy walnut, carved in a circular style and the house and its décor were styled in a warm and inviting fashion. Bilbo could often be found sitting in his favorite armchair besides the hearth of his fire reading his books and carrying himself deep into contemplation.

A boring and meaningless life to some, Bilbo, in addition to most hobbits, enjoyed this quiet lifestyle. One could expect the day's occurrences. One could expect that nothing unexpected was to happen and each and every day brought about a comforting sense of familiarity and predictability. To desire a different lifestyle would brand you both foolish and odd.

On this day specifically, Bilbo could not be found resting within the solitude of his armchair. Instead he could be found enjoying a beautiful day on a bench in front of his home, his eyes closed and a pipe within his hand. It would be on this particular day that Bilbo's very ordinary life would quite suddenly become extraordinary.

As smoke left Bilbo's lips from the latest drag he took from his long pipe, he kept his eyes closed to fully immerse himself in the combination of the hazy smoke and the unsullied Shire air. Though such immersion then came to a rather impulsive halt as his smoked took on the odd formation of a moth, fluttering to him and flicking him unexpectedly against his nose.

Brought back to reality, Bilbo opened his eyes and looked to the tall figure that now stood before him. The elderly man wore long gray robes and a tall pointed hat. Though this confused him, Bilbo was a hobbit of decided decorum and simply said, "Good morning."

The man, whom possessed a long gray beard, finally spoke, "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" He looked down to the hobbit and further questioned, "Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

Poor Bilbo had never received such a lengthy answer at any time prior, his eyes narrowed as he thought to himself which scenario was correct and could only come to one final conclusion, "All of them at once, I suppose."

The old man eyed the hobbit, his stare watching him with what appeared to be some variety of disapproval. Bilbo could feel such sentiments but remained puzzled, for he, for the life of him, could not figure out who this man was. Bilbo peered side to side as if it might warrant an explanation, thought when none came he asked him, "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen." The old man swallowed. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." The stranger stood silently for a moment, his hands clasped tightly around his staff, which to Bilbo's eyes looked like nothing more than a common walking stick.

"An adventure?" Bilbo's eyes narrowed once more, repeating the old man's words as if not fully comprehending their meaning. However, upon realizing that the elder was quite serious, Bilbo became unmistakably perturbed and accusatory. "Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." To combat such uneasiness, Bilbo stood and walked with wide strides to his mailbox, "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, mhmm."

Bilbo pulled out the contents of his mailbox and began to sort through the various letters one by one, grumbling beneath his breath while his pipe remained clenched between his teeth. As he noticed the tall man continued to stand before his gate, Bilbo remained ever anxious and turned around to walk himself inside. "Good morning," he simply stated once more to maintain an assured level of propriety.

His steps were soon halted by the man's voice, "To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door."

Bilbo turned around, more curious than ever, "Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." He replied to the hobbit.

Bilbo was tentative about the emotions cycling through him. While clearly vexed with the old man, he was still moreover inquisitive as to his intentions and why he insisted on bothering the poor hobbit whom only had wished to enjoy a quiet afternoon alone, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

A small smile had somewhat developed across the face of the old man, "Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means," he paused searching for an answer, "me."

"Gandalf…" Bilbo said aloud to himself, as if doing so would aid in remembering a memory now lost to him. Bilbo then suddenly realized, "Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard? Who made such excellent fireworks!" Bilbo laughed slightly, pointing his pipe to the wizard. He was somewhat surprised with himself that he was able to recollect such a thing. "Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve!" He laughed again. "Well, I had no idea you were still in business."

The wizard now identified as Gandalf seemed rather annoyed at this point, "And where else should I be?"

Bilbo continued to puff on his pipe, humming to himself and thinking of what to say. This was a most confusing situation that required a great deal of thought, much of which Bilbo was finding he could not grasp.

Gandalf shrugged the situation off, accepting the truth that Bilbo's memory was not as keen as the wizard had initially hoped it would be. "Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks." The wizard adjusted himself where he stood and gave the hobbit a firm nod, "Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

As Bilbo's nerves began to grow calm, the contents burning in his pipe being mostly responsible, Gandalf's words quickly brought him back to the abrupt feelings of anxiety that had been brought to him upon Gandalf's first arrival, "Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait!" Bilbo waved his arms about frantically, gesturing to the tall wizard with his pipe, saying sternly, "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not hmm..." Bilbo continued to appear hysterical and cut himself off, "I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning!"

The hobbit hastily turned around, finally having enough of the confusion, and walked right inside his hobbit hole, closing the door behind him. Now inside and with his back towards the door, Bilbo's pointed ears could hear a strange noise. The noise was quiet, yet he could distinctly here something, despite being doubtful of its source.

On the other side, unbeknownst to the hobbit, Gandalf was setting his plans into motion. He was doing just this by using the edge of his staff to etch a symbol onto Bilbo's door. When finished, the symbol began to glow a brilliant blue. Bilbo's curiosity getting the better of him only further, he peeked out the window to see if he might catch a glance at what the tricky wizard was up to. Though, he was only greeted by the magnified eye of the wizard, peering in at him. Bilbo squeaked slightly, jumping back behind another wall in a considerable amount of alarm. After looking out a separate window, Bilbo could finally see Gandalf leaving the premises.

This symbol marked the beginning of Bilbo's new life.

Night time fell elegantly upon the Shire and Bilbo was doing his best to move swiftly passed the bizarre events that occurred earlier in the day. At first struggling to do so, he found that once the smell of fish being cooked atop his stove reached his nose, all worries were miles away.

Placing the cooked fish onto a plate, Bilbo took a profound breath inward, inhaling its fishy fragrance with much delight. The hobbit reached for a halved lemon and squeezed it over the fish.

Though it was nighttime, Bilbo suddenly noticed a bright light shining through the windows. He turned, looking over his shoulder and, as mere seconds passed, the light began to grow brighter and brighter. With a frustrated grunt, Bilbo stood from his seat at the table and marched over to his window. Now wearing his colorful robe, Bilbo tied it around his waist and exclaimed, "Now, what!?"

Bilbo opened his back door and poked his head out, thinking he'd catch a glimpse at what was causing the bright light. Nothing. Not a single person. It was shortly after that he realized the bright light seemed to be coming from the sky. He then completely stepped out and walked towards his garden, which was located just a few hundred feet away from his actual home.

His head peered wondrously up at the night sky, entirely filled with stars as well as a sight that bewildered him. It appeared as though some ball of light was approaching him at faster and faster speeds. Was this a falling star, he thought? His eyes gazed in awe, for he had never beheld such a sight before in his entire life. He had heard of falling stars, but to his knowledge such occurrences could only be seen streaking high up into the actual sky. As far as he was concerned, falling stars did not literally fall.

It did not take but a moment to realize that it was not wise to stand where he was standing. Though beautiful to look at, this star, or whatever it was, was falling to the ground and would completely decimate him if he were not to move.

Bilbo began to frantically step side to side, not at all entirely convinced which direction to head right away. Eventually his brain caught up with his feet and he ran back into his house. He huddled himself into a corner, clinging his knees to his chest and covering his ears with both of his hands. With his eyes clenched tightly shut, a large clatter was heard followed shortly thereafter with the ground vibrating.

Following the thunderous bang there was silence. Too much silence. A sort of silence that one experiences when it feels as though one is the only living creature left on the planet. Bilbo stood and took slow steps towards his back door. Part of him wanted desperately to investigate what lay just beyond the door. The other part of him knew that if he did, he might not like what he sees.

The Took in him prevailed, though with great reluctance, as Bilbo apprehensively twisted the knob and pulled the door open. And indeed, he was horrified by what he saw. This utter horror overpowered any fear that claimed him; for without any further ado, Bilbo ran outside and began to exclaim, "My garden! My tomatoes! My roses!" Bilbo began to inspect what remained of his beloved garden as half of its contents were now engulfed in small flames and the other half was now a black, burnt mess.

He whined in disapproval, realizing very quickly how much damage had been done. He placed his hands on his hips and watched as the smoke began to clear. In the center of what used to be his garden was a small crater. He was not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could swear he could see a person lying within the center of the new crater. "Oh, dear…" he said softly, quickly approaching the crater and peeping at what was inside.

To his great concern and surprise there was indeed a person within the crater. The gentle-hobbit within him hastily hopped inside the crater, devoid of any fear and overtaken with worry. The figure before him was that of a young woman. She was very similar in height in comparison to Bilbo, though she was clearly not a hobbit. He leaned over somewhat, examining her. He wasn't certain whether she was dead or merely unconscious.

Now certain she was not a hobbit, he was trying to figure out 'what' exactly she was. She was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, not that he called himself well-travelled. For one, while she did have the pointed ears, they were more delicate than the wider ears of a hobbit. The second thing he noted was that her feet were smaller than that of a hobbit and had no visible hair on them. Her skin was an olive-tan color and her hair was long, lustrous and black. This was very alien to him for, to his knowledge, no one in Middle Earth possessed such qualities. While there were many races, most were born with inheritably ashen skin. This was not the case with the woman that lay before him.

Another strange observance was her attire and how ragged it appeared. It was in two pieces, one that wrapped around her bosom, and a second piece that wrapped around her waist. The fabric appeared to be made from some form of animal hide and around her ankle he noticed a single braided rope tied neatly.

While millions of questions began to race through his mind, he placed the back of his hand towards the young woman's nose. Bilbo could feel a faint amount of air escaping her nostrils. Whoever she was, she was alive. Though she was clearly a stranger to him, he was thankful she was not dead in his garden. The next step was to attempt to rouse her to wake up.

Bilbo patted her gently on the cheek, "Excuse me, miss. Miss?" No movement, no response. He wasn't sure what properties were at work here, but to him it made a great deal of sense than anyone to fall victim to such a massive fall would undoubtedly not be up and about right away.

Though, come to think of it, what variety of woman falls from the night sky? How does a person survive both a great fall and being surrounded by flames? Magic or trickery of some sort, he concluded. He didn't approve at all and the entire situation was driving him utterly mad. This had to be someone's idea of a cruel joke.

Before he could figure out what to do, with his back door hanging wide open, he could hear the sound of a loud and boisterous ring at his front door. "You have got to be kidding me!" He cried. He peered at the girl for a moment longer, not sure if it was appropriate to leave her here for a moment. Deciding he would return after answering the door, he quickly hopped out of the crater and ran to the front door.

Upon opening the door Bilbo saw before him another odd sight. A dwarf. What could a dwarf possibly want with a hobbit in the Shire? The dwarf was burly, his beard full and the top of his head absolutely bald. The dwarf spoke, his voice deep and menacing, "Dwalin, at your service."

Bilbo parted his lips to speak, nothing coming out right away. Though finally, all he could manage to say in reply was, "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Much to Bilbo's dismay, the dwarf called Dwalin stepped right inside his house without approval or invitation. This sort of behavior was very foreign to the hobbit, which made him question, "D…do we know each other?"

Dwalin paid little attention to the hobbit, not even so much as glancing his way. The dwarf's eyes peered around, searching for something that Bilbo was unaware of. "No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

Bilbo blinked, visibly perplexed. "I..is what down where?" he stammered.

Dwalin then suddenly dropped some of the items he had been carrying on the floor before him, and tossing the rest into Bilbo's grasp. Bilbo, busy processing what was happening, did not give much thought as he caught the items. "Supper. He said there'd be food. And lots of it."

"H…He said? Who said?" Bilbo questioned. He followed the dwarf as he made his way instinctively down the hall and into the kitchen. The dwarf must've smelled the fish, Bilbo thought.

Dwalin, without any hesitation took a seat right before Bilbo's plate. As Bilbo set the remainder of this dwarf's items down, he excused himself for a moment, having other plans of checking on the strange girl amidst what was left of his garden.

When Bilbo found himself back at the crater, he became extraordinarily troubled when he came to find that the mysterious woman was nowhere to be found. Had she disappeared entirely or did he simply imagine the entire thing? The latter did not convince him, for certainly because there indeed was still a crater before him, the woman who initially caused it must have surely still been real. He sighed heavily and stood, heading back inside to see if perhaps the dwarf may have saved him some food.

As he was about to reach the kitchen, he heard what sounded like the clamor of a pan, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor. He froze in his steps, his heartbeat quickening. The hobbit ever so slightly peeped his head around the corner. What he held before his eyes was the sight of the dwarf passed out on the floor. Atop the table, on the other hand, was the mysterious woman. Though now, not unconscious, she was very much awake.

The woman threw the pan onto the floor and was crouching on top of the table, leaning over the plate and was violently eating the remainder of Bilbo's fish dinner. It was like watching some sort of vicious animal devouring its prey. Her hair was matted and wild, which only further added to her appearance of being undomesticated. He watched her for a good moment, before he heard the floorboard beneath him creak. He grimaced at the noise, because he realized she too heard it.

The mysterious woman dropped the fish bone and looked up; she remained very still and appeared incredibly alert. It reminded Bilbo of deer he had seen in the forest, graceful yet very scared and vulnerable. Bilbo figured he could not remain afraid in his home forever. He was very uncertain as to how this was all going to turn out, but he knew it was his only option.

Bilbo cautiously made his way around the corner and into the kitchen to make his presence known. His arms clung to the wall as if it might aid in protecting him. The woman stayed crouched atop the table, her eyes watching him cautiously for any sudden movements. She had some flakes of fish around her lip from where she had eaten the fish, as well as some greasy residue. She was certainly an interesting creature, whoever or whatever she was.

Now that the woman was aware of his presence, Bilbo simply stuttered, "H…hello." The woman said nothing, only continued to stare. Bilbo was quickly regretting coming around the corner, because the more he looked at Dwalin, who was still passed out on the floor, the more he realized that he might suffer a very similar fate very shortly. "M...my name is Bilbo Baggins, a...and this is my house." He continued, distinctly doubtful that his words had any amount of meaning, "Y…you fell into my garden back there…" his eyes motioned towards the back of the house.

The woman eyed him oddly; it appeared as though she did not understand a word he said. He knew he had to be fearless if he was going to survive this situation. He slowly began to step away from the wall and said, "I…I'm not going to hurt you. I have more food if you're still hungry…"

Bilbo began to inch his way towards the table. Once he had closed in on some of the distance between the two of them, the woman quickly jumped off the opposite side of the table, frantically huddling in the corner. Right before doing so, the woman picked up the cast iron pan and threw it in Bilbo's direction. Luckily, Bilbo ducked out of the way and prevented his head from being hit.

Bilbo continued to move towards her and the closer he got to the woman, the more visibly distraught she became. It was clear she did not understand his intentions because she began kicking towards Bilbo in fright as if she thought he meant to hurt her. What was a hobbit to do? He had some strange woman breaking down in the corner of his kitchen, while a dwarf was passed out on the floor. While he accepted that things could not possibly get any worse, Bilbo was about to find that he was so terribly wrong.

Even though it was quite obvious she wanted nothing to do with the hobbit, Bilbo was quite convinced he could handle the situation and help the girl calm down. This worked out in quite the opposite manner, for as he knelt before her to reach out his hand; she gave one last attempt at keeping him away and merely passed out in pure terror.

What did a hobbit have to do to lead a normal, quiet life around here? The last thing he needed was those Sackville-Bagginses to hear of Bilbo stowing away perfectly good strangers, one of which was a half naked woman! A large pit developed within the lower extremities of Bilbo's stomach at the thought. How scandalous they all would find such a thing.

* * *

_**Thanks for switching over to this version! And hello to any new readers! I hope you will enjoy the story! New updates will occur regularly.**_

_******__**Also, a side note, the martisans are inspired on the Native American, if you hadn't guessed already. If you do have any questions, you can always message me or ask via the review option.**_

_****Please review!****_


	2. Of Martisans and Robes

_**En'i'Elen**__**  
**__**By Eugania Parvani**_

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

Since a very young age, Bilbo had always thought that the Tooks were the ones who sought out adventures and thrills of all kinds. It was an instinct engraved within them, most likely since birth, he thought. Though, as the night had carried on, Bilbo was beginning to change his prior theory. He was beginning to think that if one belonged to the Tookish clan, that adventure need not be sought out. Instead, perhaps, adventure and trouble just had a terrible way of finding them all on its own. He didn't ask for this. He didn't ask for any of it. And still, here he was on his knees, frown plastered to his face, searching for the right choices to make in such an unfortunate circumstance.

Bilbo did not worry much about the brutish dwarf lying on his floor. Not yet at least. Something about the woman made him want to help her. Perhaps it was the vulnerability he witnessed amidst her kicking and screaming. Either way, for reasons he could not explain to himself, he found himself grabbing her forearms and dragging her into the closest spare bedroom. With a great deal of strength, he placed her unconscious body atop the bed. He stopped to stare at her for a moment longer, though his ears began to sting the moment he could hear yet another ringing upon the door.

Bilbo hurried to the door, both curious and infuriated. Part of him had hoped that when he opened the door that the person on the other side would be the one solely responsible for tonight's events. At least, if this were the case, everything could have been easily explained away.

Though, when he opened the door, there stood yet another dwarf. This one, having a long beard as well, appeared to be older; for he possessed gray hair. The only other difference one could discern from first impressions is that this dwarf seemed a good deal more pleasant than the one passed out on the kitchen floor. The dwarf smiled and bowed, "Balin, at your service."

"Good evening." Bilbo said, merely waiting for the point at which this dwarf might stride right into his house without permission.

The dwarf smiled, nodding to Bilbo, "Yes. Yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later." The dwarf eyed the night sky. After a short moment of silence, both of them standing in the doorway, Balin the dwarf asked, "Am I late?"

Bilbo narrowed his eyes, baffled as ever, "Late for what?"

Balin neglected to give Bilbo an answer. He did, however, step right on passed the hobbit, "Oh! Evening, brother!" He laughed heartily.

Brother? Bilbo thought. The hobbit turned around only to find Dwalin was no longer passed out and was attempting to reach for some biscuits that were stuck inside a jar. Either the jar was too small, or the Dwalin's hands were too large, but Dwalin admitted defeat and stopped to walk over to his brother. Atop his head was the beginnings of a large, red welt. The brute laughed deeply and patted the smaller, elderly dwarf of the shoulder, "Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met."

As they continued to greet one another, and after watching them smash their heads together, Bilbo spoke up, "Uh, excuse me. Sorry; I hate to interrupt...uh, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." The brothers ignored poor Bilbo and made their way to his pantry, continuing their conversation as if they were the only two in the household. Bilbo continued his attempts at chiming in, "It's not that I don't like visitors. I...I like visitors as much as the next...uh...hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come _visiting_."

His words fell upon deaf ears again, the two dwarves scrutinizing every piece of bread and cheese in Bilbo's pantry. "The thing is...um..." Bilbo started, ""The thing is, um, I...I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I...uh...but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

They both stopped to look at him, Balin smiling and saying, "Apology accepted."

Bilbo sighed in frustration, before he could give any more thought to the matter; he heard the door yet again. Once he reached the door, he gulped before turning the knob and opening it. Now, not one dwarf stood before him, but two. Younger dwarves, at that.

The hobbit let out a groan and both dwarves smiled. One named Kili and the other named Fili, both bowing and speaking in unison, "At your service!"

The darker haired one, named Kili, had a large smile on his face and said, "You must be Mr. Boggins!"

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," he claimed hurriedly through pure desperation, trying to close the door on the two. Kili however, stopped the door with his foot.

"What? Has it been canceled?" Kili inquired.

"No one told us." Fili nodded, fairly certain he would have remembered hearing if this arrangement was canceled.

Bilbo looked at the two incredulously, "Canc...no! No, nothing's been canceled." He shook his head side to side. What Bilbo had meant to say was there was nothing occurring to even be canceled. Though, of course both Kili and Fili took that as a notion that they were certainly in the right place at the right time.

Kili sighed happily, "Well, that's a relief."

And as the two before him, they both showed no hesitation in pushing right passed Bilbo. Additionally, the two younger dwarves started unloading the items they arrived with, only to pass them off to the hobbit. The one with hints of blond in his hair threw a thinner parcel to Bilbo, "Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." He winked.

Both Kili and Fili made their way to where Balin and Dwalin were. Bilbo followed out of pure worry that his beloved belongings might get ruined. He overheard them talking about needing to make room for more. Apparently his dining room was going to barely fit 'everyone'. Who was 'everyone'? How many was 'everyone'?

The doorbell rang _again_, this time louder and longer. At this point, with everything having happened, Bilbo was livid. Still holding Fili's weapons, he marched irately to the door. Throwing the weapons to the side with little concern, he shouted, "Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If…if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke," he laughed lightly out of frustration, "I can only say, it is in _very_ poor taste!"

The hobbit opened the door and not one dwarf, not two, but an entire pile of dwarves spilled into the entryway of his home. The whole lot of them were groaning and grumbling, kicking at one another to get off the other. Bilbo counted them. Eight! Eight other dwarves! Right as he was about to ask the heavens why this was happening, he saw a familiar face he knew had the answers. Behind the pile of dwarves stood the tall wizard, leaning downward to look at Bilbo from under the frame of the circular door. "Gandalf," Bilbo said, anything but thrilled.

While the pile of dwarves began to straighten themselves out, the other four that previously arrived joined them in the foyer. Gandalf ducked to enter the house and he could see that Bilbo was quite perturbed. "What is going on here, Gandalf?"

Gandalf parted his lips to speak but instead of answering the hobbit, questioned him instead, "Where is she?"

Bilbo narrowed his eyes and asked incredulously, "Where is who!? I demand to know what is going on here!" Within a mere moment, Bilbo realized who Gandalf must have been referring to, "She? She…" His eyes returned to meet Gandalf's, "You mean the strange woman who completely destroyed my garden!?"

Gandalf didn't acknowledge his complaint, "Oh, so she indeed arrived?" His expressions seemed mildly relieved at the news.

"If that's what you call arriving, then yes! She _indeed_ arrived! I hope your '_she'_ plans on fixing the soil in that monstrous crater she left! O..or replacing my roses and tulip bulbs!" He continued to babble.

"Mr. Baggins, you'll find that your garden is of little concern to these dwarves. If you tell us where she is, you will find your questions will be answered much quicker. Now, Bilbo, where is she?" The tall wizard smiled, his pointed hat now off, revealing his long mane of gray hair.

Bilbo eyed the group of dwarves, who were looking rather impatient. He sighed, attempting to calm himself. "She's right in here." Bilbo led them all to the guest room, where, much to the hobbit's relief, she was still asleep. The room had always seemed so spacious to Bilbo, though with twelve dwarves, the room felt like a closet.

One of the younger looking dwarves, named Ori, noticed her unconscious state, "Is she dead?" he asked, looking onward to her curiously.

Another, named Bofur, chimed in, "The hobbit's killed her!"

At that point, going solely off the word of these two, the rest of the group started arguing amongst themselves, all of them blaming Bilbo for killing the mysterious woman. Though Bilbo could not be heard amongst the many loud voices, he meekly said, "No…no…I didn't."

Gandalf grew irritated very quickly and spoke over the dwarves, "Stop this nonsense! She's not dead, you can see her breathing." He shook his head side to side, rolling his eyes to some degree.

All grew silent as they all pushed to gather around the bed, crowding in a circle, to verify the wizard's claim. Relief swept over each and every one of them. Kili smiled in wonder, for reasons Bilbo was not aware of, and said, "So, this is the princess?"

Princess, Bilbo thought? How did they seem to know who she was, but he had no clue? Dwalin frowned at the sight of her and retorted, "Doesn't look much like a princess."

Ori smiled, "I think she's pretty."

Bilbo stared at her as she laid there, the various conversations continuing around him. Fili stated how she looked dissimilar to anything he'd ever seen, what with her skin and hair color combination. This element trapped his interest, which then drew his focus to Gandalf. Bilbo questioned, "Yes, Gandalf? What…or who is she?"

"Well, dear Bilbo, those are two entirely separate questions." He nodded. "If you mean to ask _what _she is, she is a martisan." Gandalf opened his lips again to further explain but he was interrupted by Ori.

"A what?" he chimed too loudly.

Gandalf continued where he was rudely interrupted. "A martisan. One of the ancient races of Middle-Earth, Ori. Long gone from today's time. They were once a very large and thriving nation. Resourceful, and very peaceful, the lot of them." He smiled. "They lived a very simple existence, the kind very few of us would understand today."

Bilbo found he was quite interested in the tale. Simple existence? If anyone could understand, it was him, he thought. Bilbo sighed, "That still does not explain why she fell from the sky and ruined my garden."

Gandalf grumbled at the hobbit's incessant prattle about his garden, "Mr. Baggins, she has travelled from an entirely different plane of existence, one unfamiliar to even the wisest of wizards. How should she be expected to fall?"

Bilbo looked to the girl, studying her features. She was pretty, like Ori had stated; in an unconventional way, if that counted. Her hair was messy and her skin was not like the porcelain pallor that was uncommon amongst the she-hobbit beauties of Hobbiton. She appeared young, much too young for the likes of this hobbit, at least. Though, if she was truly as old as Gandalf had stated, then Bilbo would be the infant in the equation. As he found himself lost in thought, he spoke, but did so calmly, "I don't know, a little more gracefully…I suppose."

There was a moment of silence, but it was quickly broken by Bofur who asked, "So she's a princess? I'd have to agree with Dwalin, she doesn't look it. Where's the crown? Or the frilly dress?"

Gandalf could understand how deceiving he sounded, but he shrugged, "Well, she's a princess in her own right. You must all remember; she is from an entirely different time. Royalty was not based on how much gold you possessed, how big your castle was, or how many horses you owned; it was merely based on who was deemed most suitable to chief a village." He again nodded, "And that is _who_ she is. She is the daughter of a martisan chief."

Before any more could be said, Fili spoke, "Shh! Look, she's moving!"

Fili gripped Kili's shoulder as they stood by one another. Everyone tensed and held their breath, as if they didn't, she might just disappear. "I think she's waking," Kili said in wonder.

Even Bilbo was somewhat excited, filled to the brim with curiosity regarding how the woman might act. He accredited this newfound excitement to her background and her story. Even if from his past experience with her, knowing she was the volatile type, something in him had hoped that she might be more refined and serene upon waking, for she certainly looked it when asleep.

The woman's eyes fluttered open softly, and for a moment, she stared up at the thirteen heads surrounding her. Some simply stared, while a few, Bilbo being one of them, actually smiled a welcoming smile. Tonight's events had a way of seeming all too normal at first, only to unmask to become terribly chaotic. After those moments of her merely standing, she cried out, kicking her feet into the fat stomach of Bombur, knocking him backwards. In doing this, several other dwarves fell backwards as well.

The crowded room now looked like a war was occurring within its walls, for some were trying to stand up once again, some were trying to avoid the woman's wild conduct, while others were even flailing their arms around in defense. While it was only a woman, the dwarves were taken aback from the very abrupt, insane behavior. More yelling was occurring, and the woman suddenly managed to get a hold of a fireplace poker. Through the hustle and bustle, Bilbo found himself face to face with her. She swung the metal poker behind her head, getting ready to strike him.

Bilbo gasped in fear, putting his hands up to block a potential hit. Though before this could happen, both Fili and Kili could be seen grabbing both of her arms, restraining her and causing her to drop the poker. She struggled in their grip, growling at the dwarves who didn't know what to think of her.

"Hmph, some princess," Nori stated, he began rubbing his chin due to it somehow receiving a blow.

The mysterious woman shot Nori a glare and spat in his direction. Everyone was stunned with what was soon to follow. She began to speak, or yell rather. No one could understand her words, but they could all hear the disdain dripping from them. "Neploit denessi oonsara!" She said to Nori after his comment.

"Perhaps she understood you," spoke the red bearded Gloin.

"I don't see how that's possible, considering _we_ cannot understand _her_," Bofur lit his pipe and began to take long drags. Bilbo normally would have spoken out against it, but he found himself not worrying about the dwarf smoking indoors.

Kili laughed lightly, "Well, we certainly know she's feisty." Many of the dwarves began to laugh as the woman continued to struggle in their grips, all the while shouting phrases none of them could understand.

The laughter was brought to an especially unanticipated finish when Gandalf's voice could be heard, "Let her go, the both of you." The crowd of dwarves seemed to divide naturally and they all looked to Gandalf who stood, his neck crooked slightly to the side for his height was too great an amount to be contained beneath the ceiling of a hobbit's house.

No one quite understood what came over the woman the moment she saw Gandalf, but the only way it could be described was that it appeared as though she had met her gaze with an old friend. Kili and Fili both let her go. The woman took several soft footsteps towards Gandalf and he smiled down to her, "Can you understand what I am saying?"

It took her a moment but she nodded, no words spoken on her behalf.

"Very well. I can understand you as well, though I know not how to speak in your tongue." The wizard then gestured to the dwarves, "Though a frightful looking bunch, they will not hurt you, dear girl. You look confused. Do you know how you came to be here?"

The woman began to speak again, in her language. Bilbo listened carefully to her speak, as if he thought he might catch some hidden meaning in her words. When she wasn't yelling, spitting or screaming, her voice was very soothing. Her accent was also unlike any he'd ever heard. It was…simple. Though he could not understand her, she used many gestures that told a story it itself.

Gandalf repeated her words for everyone to understand, "Her existence was black, completely unaware. The moment she became aware of her existence in a physical form once more, she witnessed a blinding light, only to wake up here."

As she continued speaking, Gandalf continued to translate, "The first being she came across lacked hair atop his crown, breathed too loudly and smelled strongly of ale." Gandalf then grinned guiltily, his eyes darting to Dwalin.

Dwalin grimaced and shouted, "You was the one that hit me, I figure!" He pointed at her. "No princess I know of goes around hitting innocent dwarves on the head! By my beard, if a bump's produced, it'll be you to pay, girlie!" The woman rolled her eyes, not intimidated by his words.

Balin spoke to his brother, "Calm your temper, brother. We've all been assembled for one reason and that reason does not entail pointless threats." Dwalin grumbled something beneath his breath, but did as he was told.

Gandalf continued to question the woman, "I assume you know why you have come to our realm?" She nodded, which Gandalf was thankful for. "Now, my dear, what do we call you?" He smiled, trying to make her feel at ease.

The woman had her arms wrapped around herself, visibly cold. Her eyes looked side to side, her demeanor changing to one that appeared quite nervous, for she suddenly realized all eyes were on her. She swallowed, her eyes meeting Bilbo as he stood silently off to the side. Bilbo, caught off guard by this, gulped and watched her as she stared. The look in her eyes was one of desperation. She appeared doubtful and unsure of herself, as if she had no knowledge on how to form words. Though it may have only lasted mere seconds, Bilbo felt as though her eyes had been on him for hours. He then said to her softly, "G…go on then." Something in him wanted to reassure her.

Still looking unsure of herself, her eyes turned back to Gandalf and she said softly, everyone's eyes still on her, "Kattrin."

Gandalf smiled, "A very good name. Well, Kattrin, are you hungry?"

Bombur then answered for her, "You're asking if _she's_ hungry!? What about me? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" The dwarves' serious state suddenly changed as they all laughed heartily. Without any further ado, the dwarves began to trample their way to Bilbo's kitchen.

Bilbo did not follow just yet, nor did Gandalf. Bilbo began to timidly swing his arms back and forth, a sheepish smile on his face, "If you're cold, you may wear my robe." He took off the colorful patchwork robe and handed it to her. She inquisitively took it, rubbing it slightly to feel its fabric. She still appeared very hesitant to accept anything from anyone but she spoke to him. Bilbo, fascinated by her, smiled widely and looked to Gandalf in excitement, "What did she say?"

Gandalf tilted his head to the other side and stated, "She said, 'Though it is ugly, thank you.'."

Bilbo's smile turned into a frown, "Oh." After he noticed her eyes still on him, he became nervous once more. "Well I'd best be putting on my suspenders, anyhow." He laughed awkwardly. Gandalf, himself, wanted to chuckle at the hobbit's odd behavior. Kattrin spoke again, and like before Bilbo looked to Gandalf for a translation.

"She says you are making her uncomfortable," he translated.

Bilbo frowned, "Oh…I…I apologize," he nodded. Before any more could even be said, a large bang came from the kitchen area, followed by the laughter of many dwarves. Gandalf looked to Bilbo, who looked to Gandalf. "Oh dear…" Bilbo said, knowing he should probably hurry to the kitchen. Gandalf hurried as well, though before Bilbo followed, he watched Kattrin for a moment putting his robe on.

Kattrin neglected to tie it around herself, and instead wore it unfastened. It was quite obvious that such a garment was foreign to her. She noticed Bilbo's stare and merely looked to him as he stumbled his way out of the room.

Gandalf poked his head back into the room and said to Kattrin, "Please do join us, Kattrin. There is much to be discussed,"

Kattrin smiled only slightly and nodded, "Senitro," which meant 'yes'.

Kattrin would shortly thereafter follow behind the hobbit and wizard, only to be greeted by the sight of twelve dwarves completely raiding the pantry. Gandalf watched as Bilbo began to panic once again. The wizard chuckled lightly, though while things seemed lighthearted at the moment, Gandalf knew very well that the situation at hand would soon twist into something quite darker.


	3. The Contract

_**En'i'Elen  
By Eugania Parvani**_

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

"Those are my plates! Excuse me!" Bilbo shouted, watching in horror as his pantry was slowly being emptied by a hoard of very hungry dwarves. The calming silence of his home seemed far behind him; the calming cackling of a fire could no longer be heard; for the only thing Bilbo could hear was the loud conversations of his new rowdy guests. "Not my wine. Put that back." He insisted, though to no avail. "Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me!"

As he aimed desperately to prevent his entire stock of food from being entirely devoured, his eye caught notice to Bombur, the portly hobbit, walking from the pantry with three large wheels of cheese in hand. As Bilbo was affixing his suspenders to his trousers he looked to Bombur uneasily, "Excuse me. A tad excessive…isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

Bombur said nothing, his eyes fixed in a heavy trance on the cheese. Bofur, however smirked widely, "Cheese knife? He eats it by the block."

The hustle and bustle seemed to be getting progressively worse as more of Bilbo's possessions were being moved and tussled about. Several of the dwarves were continuing to move some more chairs, some of which Bilbo recognized as family antiques, into the dining hall. Bilbo, finally ending up in the dining hall peered on at the sight of these dwarves making complete pigs out of themselves with both his food and his darling ale.

Gandalf seemed to be tolerating the lot of them just fine, though Bilbo's eyes stopped scanning the room when he saw Kattrin, curled up atop a hutch in the back corner of the room, behind the head of the table where Bombur was seated. She was higher up than all of them, and to his surprise she looked just as disgusted as he did. Her grimace only worsened when she caught sight of Bombur being tossed some food, only to catch it in his mouth. She looked to Bilbo and wrapped his robe around herself even tighter.

Bilbo had, for the moment, admitted defeat and just listened to their cheers. They all counted to three and chugged back large steins of ale, a lot of which merely spilled down the sides of their face. Was this the answer, Bilbo thought? To silence a dwarf, one must simply give them booze. Though, very much opposite his luck, he knew he was completely out of any sort of alcohol. Fili elbowed Kili and they both gave one another a wide-toothed grin as they eyed Kattrin. Fili said aloud in her direction, "Is the princess hungry? I'd imagine so, after having not eaten in so long."

Kili smiled to her, picking up a biscuit and tossing it to her. Kattrin, not expecting them to toss her anything, alerted her reflexes and hurriedly adjusted herself and caught the biscuit, nearly falling off the top of the hutch. All eyes were on her as she took a small bite. Kili laughed lightly and looked to Gandalf with fake look of confusion, "She sits on top of furniture and nibbles on her food. Gandalf, are you certain that she is not a housecat?"

Catching wind of his comment, Kattrin glowered and threw the biscuit at Kili, causing it to break against his head and crumbs to go flying everywhere. He turned around suddenly, caught off guard. The other dwarves chuckled and Gandalf smirked, "You mustn't forget that she can understand you, Kili."

Though Bilbo did not want to admit it, because it was indeed very childish, he could not help but hold back a small bit of laughter. He could feel the laughter begin to creep its way out of his mouth; though he prevented such things by biting his bottom lip. However, the smile still remained. While it was in a hobbit's nature to ensure the comfort of a guest, it was also understood that the guest should not cause any discomfort to the hobbit. The dwarves had not held up their end of decorum, therefore Bilbo didn't see why it was wrong to find humor in their discomfort.

Their feast came to an end and the dwarves began to scatter throughout the house, visiting with one another. Bilbo's frustration was beginning to show face again as he grabbed a doily from Ori's elder brother, Nori. "Excuse me, _that_ is a doily, not a dishcloth!"

Nori gave it up without much of a fight, however Bofur felt the need to chime in, "Ah, but it's full of holes!"

"It's supposed to look like that; it's crochet."

Bofur grinned, "Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." The other dwarves roared with laughter.

Bilbo clenched his fists and stomped away, "Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!"

Suddenly, Gandalf appeared through the door, a warmhearted look plastered on his face, "My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" he retorted, angrily.

Gandalf smiled at his frustration, finding it very amusing, "Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

Bilbo had visibly reached his wits end, "I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi…pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Rather unexpectedly, Kattrin could be seen walking up to the hobbit and Gandalf, the robe no longer on and instead within her grasp. She said something very softly and Bilbo sighed heavy with frustration, "What did she say now, Gandalf?" Though not meaning to be rude, he didn't wait for a translation before he looked right at her and said, "What do you want now? The last thing I need is to hear you've destroyed my robe! You already destroyed my garden!"

The calm look on Kattrin's face turned into one of insult and she again spoke in her tongue. Though, this time, whatever she said was shouted with a snarl and resulted in her throwing the robe at him. After she stormed off, Gandalf looked to Bilbo in disappointment, "She only wished to thank you for the robe, Bilbo."

Quite suddenly a wave of guilt overtook Bilbo as he sighed and took the robe in his hands. "What did she say after?"

"Hmm, I'd rather not repeat it." Gandalf answered.

"I thought as much," Bilbo took a heavy sigh inward, gently placing his robe over the arm of a chair that had not yet been stolen. "Gandalf, when do you plan on telling me why my house is in complete disarray?"

The wizard very suddenly displayed an expression that made it seem as though he had utterly forgotten his purpose altogether. The gentle, elder-of-a-man smiled through his long, gray beard and said, "What a novel idea, Bilbo. I almost entirely overlooked the matter."

Gandalf allowed himself to be the one to fetch the dwarves and lead them, once again, to the dining hall. The wizard thought it not wise to rile Bilbo's spirits any further; the poor hobbit nearly lost his senses completely. Furthermore, Gandalf knew very well what lie ahead and to push the hobbit prematurely would ensure his decline. The dining hall was no longer filled with the boisterous laughter of dwarves, but instead was replaced by sentiments so somber that it felt as though a heavy fog now blanketed the room.

While everyone already found their spots, Kattrin wondered in at a hauntingly slow pace, taking a seat on Gandalf's left side. Bilbo, however, continued to linger in the hallway, part of him curious and the other sincerely wanting no involvement in their affairs. While he seemed to preoccupy himself with his own personal thoughts, in truth Bilbo was eavesdropping. Gandalf began to speak, "Now that we've had our fun, I imagine we're all waiting to know why we are really here." His eyes circled the table at every single dwarf, all of them silent and taking heed to the wizard's words. His attention turned to Balin, "The map?"

Balin nodded firmly; he reached into a sack below and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Upon taking it from the dwarf, Gandalf unfolded it before himself. Kattrin's eyes gazed heavily upon the map, studying its contents. To the normal eye, this map would be deemed impossible to decipher, for while there was indeed a map to something, the language around it was all but unknown. "Now that we're all here, can she read the text or not?" Dwalin spoke out.

"Patience, Master Dwalin." Gandalf urged, though knowing its importance, he turned to Kattrin and asked, "My dear, are you able to read this?"

That familiar look overtook Kattrin once again, that look of uncertainty. She gently took the map into her hands and looked at the writing. Her eyes narrowed, as if she too struggled to make out its contents. She spoke, "Nejarim dalexeem eres lenth, senitro."

"Well, what did the lass say?" Gloin asked loudly.

Gandalf translated, "She says it has been long since she has read, but yes, she can read it."

"Does it tell us how defeat the beasts?" Dori questioned the girl, taking a sip of his second glass of chamomile.

Bilbo was indeed listening the entire time, thought the moment he heard 'beasts' he could no longer contain his curiosity, however frightening it seemed, "Uh…what beasts?"

Many of the dwarves, as well as Kattrin all turned to face Bilbo who had now decided to join the meeting. Bofur answered, "Well that would be reference to what might certainly become the chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breathers, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals—"

Bilbo cut him off, "Yes, I know what a dragon is."

Ori abruptly stood from his spot, a wide grin plastered upon his young face, "I'm not afraid! I'll give'em a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up their jacksies!" While some dwarves shouted in concurrence, Dori pulled on his younger brother's sleeve ferociously, begging him to sit down to urge him not to embarrass himself any further.

Dwalin continued to seem impatient, "Regardless, I'd still like to hear of what the map says."

Kattrin began to speak again, this time in far longer intervals than she had previously. Her expression was a grave one, telling a tale, no doubt, dark in nature. "She says the map lays out seven burial sites. These sites mark the graves of seven dragons, known for their power, trickery and bloodlust. Six of them remained undisturbed," Gandalf said on her behalf.

Bilbo gulped, "W...where's number seven?"

"He has awakened. They call him Smaug, and it is this 'Smaug' that has the power to awaken his kin. And it does not take a fool to rationalize the devastation that would result if such an occurrence were to come to light." Kattrin continued talking to Gandalf, but Gandalf only spoke to the others after she was completely finished talking. "Now, there is a way to stop this. Which is precisely why she has come here." Gandalf began to point to the burial sites outlined on the map, "Within one of these sites there lies a chest. Contained within that chest is a mechanism that possesses a power so grand that not even Smaug himself would have the ability to stop it. Inside the chest lies the mechanism known as the Hesper." Gandalf then spoke on his own accord, "While this map speaks of the chest being at one of these dragon graves, I happen to know that it is Smaug who guards the chest. " The wizard appeared to want to continue, however, Fili cut him off.

"If this Hesper contains such an incredible power, than how can any chest contain it? Wouldn't the Hesper's power merely seep through the chest and destroy Smaug regardless?" Fili interrogated.

Gandalf was growing very tired of being interrupted, "I was moments away from getting to that, young dwarf. You see, the Hesper cannot simply 'exist'. It must be activated." His eyes turned to Kattrin, "And you all are gazing upon the only person in Middle Earth who can activate it." After a long moment of silence Gandalf nodded, "Now Smaug is hiding deep within the mountainous ruins of Thades, waiting beneath hoards and hoards of gold. That is where your payment resides, dwarves. And that is where he guards the chest. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that we can retrieve the chest and put this to an end."

Ori then said aloud, "That's why we need a burglar."

Bilbo then rubbed his thumbs up and down beneath the straps of his suspenders, "Hm, a good one, too. An expert, I imagine."

Gloin eyed the hobbit suspiciously, "And are you?"

Bilbo turned his head to look to see if someone might be behind him, though there was no one. The red-bearded dwarf was referring to him, "Am I what?"

Oin, the dwarf whose hearing had seen far better days, placed his hearing horn within his ear, thinking he might have heard accurately, "He said he's an expert! Hey, hey!"

While the dwarves laughed at Oin's terrible excuse for hearing, Bilbo began to defend himself wildly, "M…me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

Balin breathed heavily through his nose, pondering deeply on the hobbit, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."

Bilbo nodded in agreement, very much in relief that the dwarf was agreeing with him. His relief only further escalated when Dwalin spoke up as well, "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Bilbo continued to nod in agreement, the conflict causing the dwarves to begin arguing again.

Gandalf grew very upset, very quickly. This could be seen plainly when he stood to reveal his full height, a darkness growing around him. When he spoke, his voice no longer seemed gentle. His voice had transformed into an ominous disembodiment that would make even the bravest of men fearful, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, than a burglar he is." Returning to his normal state of composure, he continued, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf and even the scent of a martisan, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the last member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Balin reluctantly nodded, "Very well, we will do it your way." While Bilbo protested against the entire idea, Balin reached in his sack again and pulled out some more parchment. "Here is the contract. It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

Bilbo gulped, "Funeral arrangements?" He took the contract and began to read it over. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ...evisceration…incineration?" His eyes turned to the company.

Bofur began to explain the meaning behind such a word, almost too casually for comfort, "Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bilbo began to grow pale, his breathing slowing down. "You alright, laddie?" Balin asked, slightly concerned.

Bilbo bent over, his head between his legs. His stomach churned a great deal too much, causing him to grow very nauseous. He had not felt such pain since the summers he found himself on a small boat with Uncle Took going fishing. "Uh, yeah. I feel a bit faint."

Kattrin watched the frantic Bilbo, something in her pained to see him this way. Perhaps it was she knew how out of place he truly was amongst this company. The poor hobbit was being forced to endanger himself for a cause he barely understood. His attendance would be a downfall for everyone here, she thought. It didn't help that Bofur continued to make matters worse as Bilbo continued to try and control his breathing, "Think furnace with wings."

Bilbo groaned, "Air. I...I…I need air."

Bofur refrained from stopping, "Flash of light, searing pain, then '_poof_!'; you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Everyone was beginning to stare at Bilbo who was visibly struggling to compose himself. After a few more breaths, Bilbo looked calmly and said, "Hmm. Nope." Without any further occurrences, Bilbo collapsed, fainting to the floor.

Gandalf frowned, "Ah, very helpful, Bofur."

Upon his faint, Kattrin, without hesitation, rushed to his side. She began whispering to herself in her tongue, no one really hearing what she was saying. She kneeled beside him, drawing her face close to his to examine him. Kattrin reached her hand up and gently placed it on his forehead, brushing back the loose curls that framed his face. He was not out long, for shortly after she drew closer to him, his eyes fluttered open. He remained laying on his back for a moment, not entirely sure of what to think about the face lingering above him. In that moment, Bilbo's anxieties regarding dragons were practically nonexistent. Instead, as Kattrin kneeled over him, looking at him with what appeared to be concern, Bilbo felt at peace.

She said something softly to him, "Nepairo nespeeta." Her hand cupped his head of curls, he wasn't sure what she said to him, but something within him said it was her way telling him everything was alright. Bilbo couldn't remember the last time he'd been this near to a woman, one who wasn't a family member, at least.

After some time had passed, Bilbo's cheeks turned a flushed red, his eyes darting side to side nervously. He sat up in his spot, still visibly dizzy. The others came to examine him and Kattrin said something loudly, which Gandalf translated as, "Help him to his chair."

Bilbo, now in the comfort of his chair, held a mug of tea and assured Gandalf, "I'll be alright. Let me just sit quietly for a moment."

Gandalf grew agitated with those words, "You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves in the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire." Gandalf then gestured to the night sky beyond his window. "The world is not in your books and maps; it's out there."

The hobbit protested, "I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End."

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf questioned, he gestured towards a very old portrait that hung neatly on Bilbo's wall. Bilbo nodded, not really wanting to acknowledge it as truth. ""Well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."

Bilbo smirked, "I do believe you made that up."

The wizard smiled fondly at the hobbit, "Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

Bilbo's anxiety began to show face once again, wanting to trust in the wizard, he asked, "Can you promise that I will come back?"

Everything in Gandalf wanted to guarantee Bilbo's safety and return, though the wiser part of him knew that such a promise could not be made. Therefore, the truth would have to be told to him, "No. And if you do, you will not be the same"

Bilbo nodded, "That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit." Bilbo got up from his chair and he made his way to his bedroom, leaving the contract atop the small table next to his chair.

Though it saddened Gandalf that Bilbo turned down the offer, he was a man of free will and there was nothing Gandalf, or anyone, could have said to change his mind. As Bilbo lay in his bed, many things ran through his mind. Dragons, ruined gardens, dwarves and wizards. Though what seemed to stand out the most in his contemplations was the face of a woman. It was the face of Kattrin, and it was as vivid to him as the moment he first saw her kneeling over him. While he cursed the girl for destroying his vegetables, the idea was bringing him peace. It was this peace that lulled him to sleep that night.

* * *

_**Thank you everyone who is following/favoriting thus far! I really do appreciate all of your support!**_

_**Please don't hesitate to message me privately! And as always, I love your reviews!**_


	4. A Flower

**_En'i'Elen_**_**  
**_**_By Eugania Parvani_**

**_Summary:_**_ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

**_A/N: _****_I just wanted to thank everyone again so much for the support! Miss Pookie Fethers, my beloved, beloved reviewer! I love reading your reviews and I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think! Your words mean the world to me! And ilovedracoDH, thanks so much for the kind words and for sticking around! I love how both of you took the time to drop me a line! I really thank you!_**

* * *

The next morning Bilbo awoke to find something very surprising. An empty house. There was no one in sight, and the house was cleanly to the point where it appeared as though the night before had not even happened. He called out, thinking that someone was maybe still here, but no one answered him back. Walking to his chair, he noticed the contract still sitting on the table. Bilbo would soon come to find that the Took in him would come to prevail time and time again.

In mere moments, Bilbo found himself bolting out the door, a sack on his back and the contract blowing in the wind while being clasped within his hand. Running through Hobbiton, fellow hobbits shook their heads at his rambunctious behavior. They didn't approve of a hobbit that moved quickly in life, hurrying from one place to the other, hopping over fences and scaring the chickens. A neighbor yelled to him, "Hey, Mr. Bilbo, where are you off to!?"

Bilbo shouted back at him, not stopping for anything, "Can't stop, I'm already late!"

The neighbor questioned, "Late for what?"

And with one last shout, Bilbo yelled, hardly believing it himself, "I'm going on an adventure!"

* * *

Bilbo eventually could see a group of men riding ponies. It was a tall pointed hat, however, that assured him he'd caught up with the company. "Wait!" He shouted, the lot of them stopping to turn around and peer at who was yelling. Bilbo stopped to catch his breath and handed Balin the contract, "I signed it!" He smiled wildly, very much approved with himself.

Balin groped through his pocket and retrieved his eyeglass to examine the signature, looking at Bilbo with half a smile, the dwarf said, "Everything seems to be in order! Welcome aboard, Master Baggins." Balin looked around and said, "Go on, give the lad a pony."

Bilbo protested, "No, no, no, no, that…that won't be necessary, thank you, but I…I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once," before Bilbo could continue any further regaling of his many 'on-foot' holidays, he was suddenly caught off guard by hands firmly picking him up. Before he could blink twice, Bilbo found himself on the back of a pony. The hobbit wasn't all too fond of horses; their unpredictable nature quite frightened him. His hands hung loosely to the reigns as if they were venomous snakes ready to strike. The pony whinnied and threw her head back, causing Bilbo to nearly fall right off.

Bilbo looked behind him as Oin called out, "Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on."

The hobbit watched as Nori threw a sack, filled with what sounded like coins, back to Oin. The older dwarf chuckled with delight examining the bag. Such a reaction could only further verify that the small bag was indeed filled with money. Bilbo was riding beside Gandalf and looked to him curiously, "What's that about?"

Gandalf spoke simply, "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

The idea that the majority of them had thought he'd not show stung a bit, but his curiosity of Gandalf's thoughts overtook the initial feeling, "What did you think?"

"Hmm." He said, though before he could answer with words, Gandalf raised his hand to catch a pouch of coins being tossed to him. The wizard laughed heartily, "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo began to sneeze, groaning to Gandalf, "Ooh, all this horse hair, I'm having a reaction."

While Gandalf rode beside Bilbo to his right, the hobbit noticed another pony riding up on his left. He turned his head and saw it was Kattrin. She looked different, her hair was tidier now, and she was no longer wearing the strange animal hide. Her body was now more covered, though Bilbo had to admit her entire ensemble now lacked the femininity he was accustomed to seeing on hobbit lasses back home. The outfit was fitted to her shape, though there was nothing particularly attractive about any woman wearing masculine clothes in shades of brown, or wearing leather boots. He wasn't sure where she'd gotten the clothes; however, he imagined the selection must have been very limited whilst in the company of dwarven men.

He watched her for a moment, she appearing unaware of his gaze, her expressions deeming her deep in thought. Though, without more than a mere moment or so, she noticed him staring and turned to look right back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Can I help you?" she said.

The entire time Bilbo continued to sneeze, which made him grow irritated, "Oh, you can speak now?"

Kattrin didn't particularly like his attitude, "Oh, I have always been capable of speaking. Remember last night? You accused me of ruining your garden, and _then_ ruining your robe. Which, I have to be quite honest with you, looked ruined to begin with. I spoke to you then, did I not?"

Bilbo frowned, another sneeze overtaking him. He could remember her shouting at him, "You're still upset about that, are you?"

Kattrin appeared to ride the horse with great ease. Her posture was nearly perfect and she looked as if she'd possessed the skill for many years. The entire time they spoke, Kattrin held her chin high; though, Bilbo was unsure if it was due to a sense of pride or if it were for some other purpose. "I have never been one to hold grudges, hobbit, though your kind and especially these _dwarves_ are testing my convictions by the minute."

Gandalf chuckled at the comment, making Bilbo turn to him surprised that he was allowing it to happen. Kattrin rode slightly ahead of Bilbo and Gandalf, giving Bilbo the momentary privacy he desperately wanted with Gandalf, "Gandalf, how is it that last night she hasn't the slightest hint of common tongue, but today she's insulting me before I can even spare a moment to brace myself?" He sneezed again.

Gandalf laughed again, "My dear Bilbo, some things need no explanation. Her existence, it puzzles you. Though, when you think about it, my friend, does your existence not puzzle yourself? Strange things were at work when she arrived, we can only hope but learn to accept that she has learned to speak in way that we may understand her over time. And besides, do not take it to heart. She has a mind of her own, which might prove very amusing in time to come." Bilbo looked ahead towards Kattrin, a frustrated look on his face. Why she insisted on being so difficult, he did not know. Gandalf knew Bilbo was far from familiar with dealing with members of the opposite sex, especially ones with wild spirits. "Bilbo, if you wish for this to be a smooth trip amongst the others around you, it might just be easier to apologize for last night."

Bilbo grumbled something beneath his breath; deep down he knew it was the right thing to do. Without directly acknowledging Gandalf, Bilbo caught up with Kattrin's pony. "Uhm, e…excuse me," She looked to him, wondering why he'd approached her. "I just wanted to apologize. F…for last night, I mean. I realize you didn't mean to ruin my garden, and besides, I will have plenty of time to tend to it once we've returned," he said, though the idea of his ruined garden still scarred his thoughts, he was trying doubly hard to remain optimistic.

Kattrin parted her lips to speak to him, though she was neglected the chance to, for Kili approached on the back of his pony. The young dwarf, arguably the most handsome among their company, handed Kattrin a white carnation. "I too am sorry, Miss Kattrin, for any wrongdoings on my part last night. I am very sorry for thinking you a housecat. But if I may add to it, if you _were_ a housecat, you'd be the most beautiful housecat of all. I do hope you can forgive me, otherwise this trip will be far from enjoyable."

Bilbo could feel his eyes wanting to roll at the dwarven prince's horrid attempt at flattery. What sort of individual compliments a lady by calling her a beautiful feline? Not a sensible one, he thought. The next thing his eyes took notice to was the flower. "Hey! You got that from my garden…" Bilbo spoke up.

Kili grinned guiltily, "It matters not from where it came, but instead who it is given to. And I am giving it to Kattrin."

Bilbo wanted to protest, thought Kattrin spoke up first, "While I accept both of your apologies, I cannot accept the flower."

Both Kili and Bilbo looked surprised, both saying, "You can't?" Kili was surprised merely due to his own arrogance. Bilbo, however, was fully surprised because he should think a young woman would be all the more willing to accept a flower, especially when it was being given by someone so arguably handsome.

When Kattrin spoke, her tone was not rude, nor was it cheerful. She had a very strange nature about her that Bilbo could not decipher. She was very calm, though when she spoke, one could see that she stood strong in her beliefs, "Mister dwarf, would you enjoy being ripped from the one source that keeps you alive? You must forgive me if I misunderstand your world, but where I come from, a flower lives. It deserves a chance at life just as much as you or I do. So should a person come wondering by and unneedingly rips the flower from the earth for a reason based solely upon aesthetics, that chance at life will have gone to waste. That is why I cannot accept it."

Both Kili and Bilbo looked at her as if she were lacking all forms of sanity. Though, Bilbo began to understand where she was coming from. "How did you eat where you are from? If you will not pick a plant for food, then I imagine the lives of animals are sacred as well? You would certainly have to eat something?" Kili looked very confused.

Fili caught up with them, saying in passing, "She eats nothing, you see, she survives solely on throwing biscuits and ruining the gardens of poor innocent hobbits."

Kattrin smiled very wide, holding back a laugh. She could not forget throwing the biscuit at an unsuspecting Kili the night prior. "Well, dwarf, we of course had to harvest and kill to ensure survival, but we always made sure to give back equally for whatever it was we took. If you want my honest advice, I'd advise you to plant a flower. Give it life. You'll see what I mean," she smiled.

Kili looked to the flower, considering the idea. "You're a very strange one, princess. I'll give you that." He shrugged and rode ahead, obviously not sure what to say any further. Rejection wasn't a familiar thing for Kili. "Oh, Fili, here's your cut!" Both Kattrin and Bilbo watched as Kili tossed one last pouch of coins to his brother.

Bilbo was afraid to ask, though he could not contain his question any longer, "I don't see anyone throwing a sack of coins to you. I'm assuming you thought I wouldn't come?"

Kattrin, not afraid of the truth, answered, "I do not make wagers, Mister Hobbit. One who wagers, wants excitement. One who wants excitement wants more from life. One who wants more cannot be happy with what life has given them."

Bilbo's face looked as though he was taking things to heart once again, "So you did think I'd come?"

"I, honestly, did not think you'd come. I thought it better you shouldn't. Your reluctance to sign that contract shows you are afraid to act. There will be times where being afraid to act could cost many lives. We cannot risk that." She said, though when she saw Bilbo frown, something inside of her pained. "Thank you, by the way, for helping me…after the fall."

After looking towards the ground in disappointment, Bilbo's head shot up and he smiled sheepishly, "Oh, you're welcome. It…It was nothing, really." Something in Bilbo felt elated, so much so that he was prepared to finish talking, though such things were brought to a halt, when the hobbit's pony neighed once more, bucking her head back. Bilbo, both startled and lacking balance, again nearly fell off the horse. This time, however, Kattrin got in close and helped him up. He yelped, and as soon he was balanced back atop the horse, he began to sneeze again. "Blasted animal. Has it out for me, I can sense it."

Bilbo was surprised by what he heard next: laughter. Kattrin was laughing, and very loudly. He looked at her awkwardly, a small smile creeping onto his face purely out of her infectious giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Once she managed to stop laughing, she smiled more pleasantly than she ever had since he'd met her and said, "She senses your weakness, hobbit. You need not be afraid of her. She's possesses a brawny spirit, but she is not going to hurt you. Ponies are stubborn creatures; they need guidance, someone who can lead them. Not the other way around. If you are more certain of yourself, she will take to you a lot quicker, I can assure you."

Bilbo wasn't one to simply follow advice without completely knowing and trusting the person. However, something in him told him it made sense. "What should I do then?"

"Well, for starters, you might want to actually _hold_ onto the reigns. It would make sense considering how frequently you seem to be falling off." She laughed lightly. "It should be natural to you, hobbit. Simply feel the direction you wish to go, and she will take you." Bilbo attempted to hold the reigns the right way but he was slowing down to the point where his pony was bumping into Kattrin's. Kattrin's pony cried in fear, making her laugh again. After a moment, she neared him, "Here, let me see your hands."

Bilbo, taken aback, stuttered, "E...Excuse me?"

Kattrin let go of her reigns, showing no signs of struggle once she had done so, and reached over, taking Bilbo's hands in hers for a moment. While Kattrin was focusing her eyes on the hobbit's hands and how to properly place them on the reigns, Bilbo watched her, not at all certain how he should feel. His cheeks turned a slight red in hue as she continued to explain, "Grip tightly, and take control. As soon as your fingers lace around these reigns, this entire pony should become a part of your entire body. Understand?"

Bilbo, still flushed, gulped and said, "Understood." He nodded firmly, trying desperately not to look awkward.

Bofur saw the two and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Oh, look. Our burglar's getting riding lessons from a princess." He teased.

The dwarves laughed loudly. Bilbo's cheeks turned three shades redder and he could feel them turn very hot. While Bilbo was the one that was most affected by the comment, he felt the need to seem as masculine as possible, saying to Kattrin, "Pay no attention to them; they're mostly bark, no bite."

Kattrin smirked, "I should say the same to you, hobbit." She could see how obvious it was that he was far more bothered by it.

Bilbo smiled lightly, beginning to somewhat enjoy the company of this strange woman, "You can just call me Bilbo, you know; my name is Bilbo Baggins."

Kattrin looked down, mouthing the name silently to herself, as if afraid to mess it up. When her eyes turned up to meet the hobbit's eyes again, she smiled, "Bilbo Baggins."

"Perfectly said." He reassured her.

Gandalf soon found himself next to both Kattrin and Bilbo. "Do not fret over lacking the skill to ride, Bilbo. There is a lot you will find yourself learning before we reach our journey's end. You were born in the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

It truly began to start sinking in, Bilbo may of well have signed his life away. In a sense, he pretty much had. Funeral arrangements and incineration were ahead of him. It was incredibly difficult to stay optimistic; though, when you're in the company of an elderly wizard, a group of boisterous dwarves, and a strange woman who prefers the company of flowers over people, there was not much else one could feel pessimistic about. The only thing Bilbo had now was the pack on his back, the hair on his feet, and the road that lie ahead.


	5. The Deluge

_**En'i'Elen**__**  
**__**By Eugania Parvani**_

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

**_A/N: __Thank you again for all the kind words! ilovedracoDH, I loved reading your review, as always! And thanks for the encouragement! I hope you enjoy chapter 5!_**

* * *

Near the edge of a cliff, the company arranged their camp for the night. The sun set quickly and gave way to the large ashen moon to keep watch over the skies, its craters acting as the many eyes that silently safeguarded the hobbit and dwarves. Such a majestic sentinel brought solace to most of the company, for they found no struggle in falling asleep. Gloin was in an especially deep sleep; with every inhale, moths found themselves temporary prisoners within his mouth, only to be freed once again upon exhalation. The dwarf's snoring made sleep for the hobbit quite impossible, for after wrestling about on the hard ground for an hour, he poked his head up and determined sleep would have to wait. He felt somewhat glad that he was not the only one awake. Kili and Fili were sitting by the fire, Gandalf was smoking his pipe and Kattrin was sitting cross-legged at the edge of the cliff, her head tilted upward, gazing at the moon.

Bilbo snuck to his pony, which was tied to a rock near where Kattrin was seated. Bilbo eyed her to see if she noticed him. Her eyes were fixed heavily on the moon, her gaze not breaking to look at him for not even a moment; it looked as though she were in a deep trance. Seeing that no one else was looking his way, Bilbo whispered to the pony, "Hello, girl." The hobbit reached into his pocket and grasped an apple. Feeding it to the pony, he continued to whisper, "That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. Shh."

As Bilbo gently patted the side of the pony's face, he heard a voice speaking to him from behind. "It is a good thing food is not in short supply. For I can think of a great many things hungry dwarves would do to a hobbit who feeds perfectly good food to their pony." Bilbo turned his head, jumping slightly where he stood out of surprise. Kattrin was standing next to him, eyeing his actions.

Bilbo frowned, offended somewhat by her statement, "Do you make it a habit to sneak up on people like that?"

Kattrin grinned widely, "Only when the person looks to be hiding something."

Bilbo turned to her, the look on his face rather bewildered at her accusations. "Well, it's not very becoming, and neither are your ever-constant snide remarks."

Kattrin stepped closer, the grin turning into a genuine smile. Bilbo didn't quite understand her behavior. Was she poking fun at him or genuinely providing him with insult? Kattrin reached her arm upward and began to stroke the pony, Myrtle's head knocking to the side, observably enjoying the touch immensely. "Relax, hobbit. I was only kidding. You are too tightly wound." The attention that, for a short time, was on Bilbo was now entirely focused on the pony. There was something about her that lit up instantaneously when she was interacting with the ponies, or staring at nature's splendor. "Besides, who am I to care what you give Miss Myrtle? She was a good deal hungry and I can see she now enjoys your company, just as I thought would happen."

Bilbo watched her interact with the pony as if they were very old, trusted companions. For a mere moment, Bilbo had nearly convinced himself that the two shared some secret language. "H…how can you tell?"

"Just by observation, hobbit. Her movements have calmed a great deal when you approach her. You have yourself to thank for that. As long as you are composed and confident, she will respect you with the same behavior." Bilbo did not even bother telling her to call him by his name again; he assumed she would start when she was ready. "Come here," Kattrin swiftly grabbed Bilbo's arm and pulled him closer to the pony. Bilbo wasn't used to the lack of personal space, but followed anyway. She took his hand similarly to when she had taught him to hold the reins, and she placed them to the front of the pony's chest. She kept her hand atop his, devoid of thought, and kept it on the pony. "What do you feel?"

Bilbo began to grow anxious again, his cheeks growing flushed and his brow beginning to sweat. As he nervously stared at her hand atop his hand, he suddenly recalled every occasion as a small boy when his mother made mention of the intimacy in holding hands. He stuttered, answering too hastily without thinking about the actual question, "Uhm, f…fur. I feel fur." In reality, however, his mind raced with other thoughts. Memories of his mother's lessons on love, how close this Kattrin made herself to him and lastly, how soft her fingertips were atop his hand. These were the things that were truly coming to mind.

"Think a little deeper, Bilbo Baggins. It is her heartbeat. Though it is stronger than ours, it beats unhurried and steady. She is at peace." Kattrin smiled. Kattrin could feel the heartbeat, even though Bilbo's hand was beneath hers and it kept her hand and the pony's chest separated. Her brow rose in perplexity as she felt the pony's heartbeat accelerate, "It's quickening…she senses something in you." Bilbo could feel his own heart beating away in his throat. He quickly jerked his hand away, making Kattrin ask, "Is something the matter?"

Bilbo wiped some sweat off his brow with his jacket sleeve, stepping back and creating a distance between himself and Kattrin, "Nope. No. Everything's alright here." He nodded firmly.

Before Kattrin could accuse him of anything, Bilbo jumped at the sound of a scream and scurried over to where Fili and Kili were seated. "What was that?"

Kattrin looked out into the world below the cliff, watching noiselessly as Kili answered, "Orcs."

When another scream was heard, Bilbo felt even more frightful and reiterated, "Orcs?"

Fili spoke softly, twirling his dagger in his hand unceremoniously, "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Though not twins, Kili chimed in faultlessly as if finishing Fili's sentence, "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked to Kattrin and then to the edge of the cliff, his face riddled with horror. When his gaze was no longer turned to the dwarf brothers, they both eyed one another and snickered. "Don't scare him like that. You shouldn't joke about such things; what if they had come to your bed wreaking havoc? So many years ago, when I lived with my people, the _orcs _killed many of my kin, including several of my brothers and sisters. We called them _'vinsara pileem'._ It means 'true devil'. So excuse me if I find your quips regarding these _orcs_ as less than amusing."

Kili frowned, an awkward feeling overtaking him. "We didn't mean anything by it."

Kattrin pursed her lips to one side and nodded softly, not saying anything in reply. She stepped down from the rock she had been standing on and walked to Bilbo, "Sleep, burglar. Do not be frightened, no orcs will kill you tonight."

"I'm not frightened. I merely asked about screams for fear that you might be afraid," he said, his words coming out rather slowly. His pace of speech gave away that he was producing an excuse from the top of his head.

Kattrin rolled her eyes, "Don't take me for a fool, Bilbo Baggins." And with that, she turned around and walked away from him. Bilbo watched as she resumed sitting in the spot he had initially saw her in: at the edge of the cliff with her eyes on the night sky. Bilbo frowned, she was wildly clever but he did not understand why she either called him 'hobbit' or by his full name. Either way, he forced himself to fall back asleep. To his relief, he did not hear any more screams that night.

* * *

That following day, the clear sky turned gloomy and overcast as an unrelenting rain began to fall. What to most looked like a quick and passing storm, turned into rainfall that lasted for already half of the day.

Some of the dwarves were lucky enough to have cloaks, though despite it they did appear dreadfully despondent. Bofur did not seem to mind it, as long as he was still able to keep his long pipe lit. Bilbo trotted along without a cloak; he was completely soaked, his curls stuck to his face and his entire demeanor resembled that of a cat in the water. Dori grimaced as the rain only seemed to become heavier, "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf felt the need to roll his eyes with much annoyance, "It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Beneath his sodden curls, Bilbo questioned, "Are there any?"

Gandalf looked to the hobbit, "What?"

The hobbit repeated, "Other wizards?"

"There are five of us." He answered. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo rode closer to Gandalf to get a better listen.

Gandalf had to think for a moment, he already had forgotten the names of two Blue Wizards, and therefore his memory may have proven him wrong without thinking first. However, with only a moment, the wizard recalled the fifth's name, "Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or his he…more like you?" The hobbit did not mean to offend, and at first, the grey wizard felt a sting, still he knew Bilbo meant well.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others." The wizard reflected.

Bofur looked up from his pipe and teased, "Seems we've found a husband for Miss Kattrin, then." The dwarves laughed.

The dwarves could not help themselves but to look at Kattrin. She was riding behind them all when Dwalin spoke loudly, "But it seems as if she's already married to the rain." Kattrin did not react just yet to the dwarves remarks. She was too busy acting out this 'marriage' to the rain. They all turned to look at the strange woman; she was looking up into the sky, her arms out wide feeling the droplets of rain hitting her palms. She had a large smile on her face and there were moments where she even laughed with great joy, as if witnessing a miracle.

Kili replied to Dwalin, though his tone was as well loud enough with intentions of the martisan hearing, "Mr. Dwalin, you know very well she is married to the flowers!"

Balin frowned at their behavior, thinking his brother should be above such actions, "Enough of that, you two." Balin, however did speak to Kattrin, "My dear, it would be wise to stop staring up at the rain with your mouth open, like that. You might drown."

While Dwalin and Kili stopped their joking, Fili and Kili could not help but whisper things to one another. Indeed, the entire dwarven company thought Kattrin to be especially bizarre. Not only was she socially awkward, she too seemed to prefer the company of wildlife and nature like the wizard Radagast that Gandalf spoke of. Not caring in the slightest what the dwarves thought of her, she continued to feel the rain fall upon her fingertips and replied to Balin, "How can I stop when it is so very beautiful?" It had been so long since she had felt or seen rain. It sparked a fire within her heart that not even the heaviest of downpours could extinguish.

Bilbo noticed Ori staring at her; therefore, the hobbit could only stare as well. Ori looked to Bilbo and said, "What do you think of the princess, Mr. Bilbo?"

Bilbo jumped at the question, "I don't. B…but if I did, I'd imagine I'd think her to be rather eccentric. She dresses rather masculine come to mention it." He nodded; the hobbit made sure he spoke at volumes loud enough for Ori to hear, but quiet enough to where Kattrin would not.

Ori looked confused, "Do you not like Miss Kattrin? I think she's unusual and unique. And she's very pretty. I hear Kili fancies her. I wouldn't have a chance at winning her hand if it's true, though." Ori frowned.

Something in Bilbo grew frustrated, he was not sure why. For an odd reason, he didn't want to hear about it. "What a doomed pairing that would be…Kattrin and Kili. I don't see how he can harbor such feelings when he's teasing her all the time."

Ori didn't hear anything besides the fact Bilbo mentioned them being a bad match. Ori's eyes lit up and he smiled, "So, you think I'd actually have a chance, then?"

Bilbo gulped, he hadn't exactly meant that. Though, the gentle hobbit saw the elation in Ori's eyes and he didn't have the heart to tell him that a pairing of Ori and Kattrin would be equally as terrible. He then answered the dwarf in a dismal fashion, "Sure, Ori…"

Ori's mood seemed to be brightened despite the downpour and he rode ahead. Who was Bilbo to call himself a matchmaker? He wasn't sure what had caused his sour outlook on the matter, but he didn't like it.

The rain eventually stopped much to the company's delight. It seemed as though it was perfect timing for they all arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse. Not much remained of the house; only its frame and what appeared to be the remnants of a window.

Gandalf examined the ruins and said, "A farmer and his family used to live here." While Dwalin began to hand out orders for Oin and Gloin to make a fire and for Fili and Kili to look after the ponies, Gandalf spoke again, "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Dwalin grimaced, "I will not go near that place."

Gandalf tried to reason with the stubborn dwarf, "Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"Many tragedies have befallen our people and what help ever came from the elves? I only recall looking on to them, begging for their aid. And for what? For them to do nothing. You ask us to seek out the very people who betrayed my people time after time again."

"Master Dwalin, you and your people are not a part of this company to hold onto the past!"

Dwalin glowered, "My people's past is not yours to keep."

Gandalf turned around and began to stomp off, heading away from the company. Bilbo gulped noticing the typically very poised wizard seemed very upset, "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

Gandalf said to the hobbit, "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?" Bilbo questioned.

The wizard shouted one last time before walking off, "Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Dwalin frowned at the confrontation he just had with the tall wizard, though he attempted to carry on and looked to Bombur, "Come on, Bombur. We're hungry."

Bilbo looked to the white-bearded Balin and asked, "Is he coming back?" The dwarf cocked his head to the side, sighing and looking unsure.

It was not long before nighttime fell. The sky was dark and the moon was hidden behind the trees that encircled the company. Bombur had finally prepared some soup for everyone and it raised many of their spirits, for a hot meal could warm the hearts of any man from any species. Bilbo looked out into the night and was getting worried that Gandalf had not yet returned, "He's been a long time…"

Bofur was handing out bowls of the soup, "Who?" he asked.

"Gandalf." Bilbo replied; his head kept peering into the darkness as if he were expecting to see Gandalf waltzing back to the campsite, making his return. However, no such figure could be seen.

Bofur attempted to make the hobbit feel at ease, "He's a wizard! He does as he chooses." Bofur then handed Bilbo two bowls to give to both Kili and Fili. "Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads."

Bilbo grasped both bowls and headed to where the dwarven brothers were supposed to be watching over the ponies. When he reached them, he noticed the two were staring at something. "What's the matter?"

Kili spoke first, "We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies."

Fili then added, "Only we've encountered a slight problem."

"We had sixteen…" they began to finish each other's sentences again.

Fili finished, "Now there's fourteen."

Bilbo frowned, still balancing the bowls of soup within his grasp, "Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell the others?"

Fili shook his head, "Uh, no. Let's not worry them. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Bilbo, still maintaining a firm grasp on the soup, began to examine that several trees looked to have recently been uprooted and had fallen against the ground. "Well, uh…look. Something big uprooted these trees. Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

Fili urged them suddenly to duck down, "Hey! There's a light! Over here! Stay down."

The three of them ducked behind a large log and realized the light was in fact a fire. Heavy laughter could be heard coming from the light source, which made Bilbo curious as why they were suddenly hiding, "What is it?"

Kili whispered, "Trolls."

Both Kili and Fili hopped over the log and began to get closer. Bilbo, after having already set the two bowls of soup down atop the log, got up to follow them. Though, upon realizing he couldn't very well leave the bowls of soup behind, he turned around to go back and retrieve them. He follows the brothers to behind a tree, it was then Bilbo witnessed a large mountain troll staggering towards the fire, carrying a pony nestled beneath each arm.

Bilbo whispered to them, "He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

Kili then had an idea. He nodded fervently, "Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small." Bilbo began to refuse incessantly. "They'll never see you." He said, and still the worried hobbit refused to do anything, being halted by pure fear, "It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you!"

Fili pushed Bilbo towards the light source and said, "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

After being pushed, Bilbo tried to pacify himself by trying to restate Fili's directives. However, as he found himself searching for the exact words, he grew very confused and got them mixed up. "Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" When the hobbit turned around, the dwarven brothers were now out of sight and unable to even be seen. He was on his own. Just him at the mercy of these mountain trolls.


	6. Burglarobbits

**_En'i'Elen_**_**  
**_**_By Eugania Parvani_**

**_Summary:_**_ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

Bilbo always had a list of things he wished to accomplish before he passed; however, getting to know mountain trolls was not one of those things. In fact, it was on another list he had; a list of things to completely avoid. Therefore, it was to his great surprise that he was allowing himself to take part in this scenario.

His large, yet silent feet carefully tiptoed towards the fire in which the trolls gathered round. As he got closer, he could hear the sounds of talking. They had begun to carry out the most peculiar conversation. The first troll, named Bert, began to shout with complaints, "Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow."

The one carrying the ponies, named Tom yelled to the ungrateful troll, "Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!"

The third troll was wearing a very dirty vest and shook his head, "Oh, I don't like `orse. I never `ave. Not enough fat on them."

Bert shrugged, though a dismal mountain troll, he was still able to look on the bright side. "Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

William suddenly sneezed into the pot the trolls had situated over the fire. Bert smiled at the sight of his snot floating around within the pot, "Oh, that's lovely, that is. A floater."

After the other remarked on it improving the flavor, William grinned widely, "Ah! There's more where that came from!"

As he began to sneeze once more, Bert grabbed him by the nose and threw him to the ground, cursing him for even attempting. Though it was too late to stop the second sneeze, instead of doing it in the pot, William pulled out a handkerchief. Bilbo, by now, had somehow luckily found himself at the pen where the horses were being kept. The knot that was keeping the ponies tied was far too large for Bilbo to untie with his small hands. Nevertheless, his eyes caught notice of a long knife attached to William's belt. It would've been perfect for cutting the knot, Bilbo thought.

Bilbo snuck behind the troll, hoping that he might get a hold of the knife. However, in a hurry, William reached behind him to grab the handkerchief, about sneeze again. When his large hand reached behind, it swooped up the poor hobbit with it. The troll sneezed all over Bilbo thinking it was just the handkerchief in hand. When the troll peered at his snot, he yelped, "Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!"

Tom looked on inquisitively, "What is it?"

William grimaced in repulsion "I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" The troll shook the snot covered Bilbo off the kerchief, letting him fall to the ground.

Tom looked on guardedly to the hobbit, "What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" The large troll was atrocious at articulating words and enunciating suitably.

Bilbo, his heart beating fast and knowing his fate was very uncertain now, replied, "I'm a burglar—uh hobbit."

William squealed, "A burglarobbit?"

Tom questioned, "Can we cook'im?"

William grinned wildly, reached out for Bilbo, "We can try!" Though, like Gandalf had said, Bilbo was quick enough on his feet and dodged the large troll. Though Bert suddenly cornered him and said to his companions, "He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!"

Tom shouted as the others were having great difficulties in catching the hobbit. Bilbo started being far too quick for them to even catch. However, all his luck ultimately faded from existence when Tom got a hold of him, grasping him by the legs and dangling him upside down. "Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?"

Bilbo said quickly, "Nope!"

William growled, "He's lying!"

Bilbo answered again very urgently, "No I'm not!"

William's proposal to get the alleged truth out of the burglarobbit was to hold his toes over the fire, "Make him squeal!"

Meanwhile, as the poor hobbit had become a prisoner for the ugly trolls, Kattrin began to grow worried when three of the company had not returned to camp after some time. As she ventured through the woods, she saw both Kili and Fili hiding behind a tree. There was two of the three, but where was the third? She eyed them and said, "Where is Bilbo?"

Kili looked to Fili, and Fili looked to Kili. They both possessed a very guilty look on their face and Kili said, "He's gone to retrieve our ponies from those mountain trolls. I suppose he felt brave enough to do so."

Kattrin glowered, "I don't believe it, not for a second. Did you put him up to it?" She looked at Fili who turned his head to the side in shame, neither one of them answering her. Kattrin then asked louder, "I said, did you put him up to it!?"

Kili quickly grabbed Kattrin, bringing her back to his chest. He covered her mouth with his hand, attempting frantically to keep her quiet. "You must be quiet, or else they will hear you." Kattrin swore she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand upright as she was pulled against him. No man had ever touched her. She glowered, pulling away, only to turn around and push Kili forcefully. "You disgust me!" she said, straightening out the creases in her top.

Kili frowned but his attention was taken when Fili said, "They've captured him! Hurry, go!"

As Bilbo hung upside down, he saw a figure quickly show themselves from the brush and cut William's leg. It was Kili; he had the face of a warrior as he shouted, "Drop him!"

"You what?" Tom questioned, not hearing properly.

"I said drop him!" Kili swung his sword around only to have Bilbo thrown at him. It didn't take long for the rest of the company to come charging from the bushes, revealing their weapons and ambushing the trolls. Bilbo's heart was racing; he knew he could not fight without a weapon. Though, he knew he would have to make himself useful, therefore he grabbed the troll's knife and cut the ropes that enclosed the ponies, setting them free.

Kattrin saw Tom heading for Bilbo and she quickly ran after the troll. She unsheathed two wavy krisses and upon catching up, she sliced the back his foot. The troll cried out in pain and reached around without looking, knocking Kattrin to her back with a thud. Tom the troll finally caught the hobbit once again, Kattrin screamed, "Bilbo!" to try and warn him after she caught her breath, though it was too late.

The dwarves immediately stopped fighting when they realized the trolls had Bilbo by the arms and legs. Kattrin stood ahead of them, the company grouped behind her as the Tom commanded, "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!"

Kattrin was breathing heavy, the lot of them winded from the battle that had just taken place. Kattrin eyed Bilbo, looking extraordinarily perturbed with the hobbit. Kattrin held her arms up, both kris daggers in hand. She let them fall from her grasp and the others were soon to follow the motion. It was not long before the trolls had them all tied up in sacks and took several of the company and affixed them to a spit that was being turned over a fire. As they were spun around, the trolls mentioned covering them in sage and making them a delicious snack. The dwarves were all shouting, some yelling profanities and others begging not to be eaten. Tom then spoke, "Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Bilbo, hearing what the troll said, suddenly had an idea. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" The hobbit, despite being in a sack, managed to stand and he turned to face the trolls. The trolls eyed their burglarobbit and were growing suspicious of him. Bilbo caught on to their looks and said, "Uh, I meant with the uh…with the uh….season!"

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked inquiringly.

"Well," Bilbo began, "Have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The dwarves began to yell at Bilbo irately, some calling him a traitor and the pile left on the ground began to kick at him. The troll Tom questioned the hobbit, still not believing him, "What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

Bilbo began to stutter, trying frantically to come up with an answer, "Uh…th…the secret to cooking dwarf is…um…"

Bert smiled; his rotting teeth exhibited his desire to know the answer, "Yes? Come on, tell us the secret!"

Bilbo jumped in his spot, "Ye…yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" Again, the dwarves started to violently panic and yell at the poor hobbit. What the dwarves did not know was that he was actually trying to help them. Bilbo's eyes caught glance at Gandalf sneaking around behind some trees nearby. Bilbo just needed a little more time, he thought. William grabbed Bombur, who barely fit in the sack, and dangled him above his mouth. Bombur's long beard just grazed the troll's rotting teeth.

Bilbo had to act fast, "Not that one! He's…he's infected!"

Tom questioned, "You what?"

Bilbo tried to quickly remedy the problem, "Yeah! He's got worms in his….tubes." The troll dropped Bombur into the pile of the company that remained not on the spit. "In fact they all have, they're in…infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

The dwarves took offense to this statement and Kili shouted at Bilbo, "We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the dwarves; his plan was not unfolding very successfully. Kattrin knew however; she knew exactly what he was trying to do. She kicked Kili from inside her sack and he looked to her. She eyed him in a way that told him to either agree or simply keep quiet. Eventually they all caught on, albeit took long enough. Oin suddenly shouted, "I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

Kili was quick to join in, "Mine are the biggest parasites; I've got huge parasites!"

The others chimed in, claiming they were all completely riddled with imaginary worms. The troll watched slowly but was surely becoming aware of Bilbo's plan, "What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"

Bilbo squinted, thinking of a different way to put it without seeming too obvious, "Well…"

Tom growled, "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

Bilbo yelped in offense, "Ferret?"

Bert then asked, confused, "Fools?"

It could not have been more perfect timing when Gandalf stood atop a large rock and shouted to the oafish trolls, "The dawn will take you all!" The wizard struck the rock with his long staff, causing it to split down the middle. The sunlight that was once hidden behind the rock began to escape through as the rock tumbled to the ground. As the rays of sunlight touched each of the trolls' skin, they began to scream deafeningly in pain and within mere seconds, the trolls were nothing more than stone statues. The entire company cheered for Gandalf, every single person relieved to the fullest degree knowing they would not be a troll's late night snack.

By the time the dwarves had finally freed themselves from the musty sacks, the sun had finally risen. Gandalf was examining the stone trolls, thumping their remains with his staff, a satisfied smile plastered upon his face. Kattrin approached him and asked him, "Where did you go, if I may ask?"

Gandalf nodded, "To look ahead, my dear."

Kattrin smirked, "What brought you back?"

Gandalf grinned back, "Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

Kattrin frowned, "No thanks to your burglar…"

Gandalf sighed, "He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Kattrin grimaced at the comment, though she maintained a great deal of respect for the wizard. As Gandalf continued to examine the stone trolls, he noted, "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors. They haven't ventured this far south, not for an age at least. Not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could not have moved in daylight.""

Kattrin gazed at the statues as well and then to Gandalf, "I imagine there must be a cave nearby, then?"

It did not take long for the company to find the cave Kattrin suspected existed. Inside, the air smelled pungent and the odor was so strong, many of the dwarves were gagging. Gandalf told them to watch what they touched, yet the dwarves still insisted on burying the piles of treasure they had found and continued to grab two swords that were lying beneath a pile of rocks. As they were about to make their way out of the cavern, Gandalf stumbled upon one more sword. Eyeing it, he knew just who should wield it.

Bilbo began to follow the dwarves, while simultaneously approaching Kattrin. Bilbo was already in a dissimilar state from when he had left Bag End. His coat and face were covered with dirt and he possessed small bags under his eyes, evident that he had not slept at all. She stopped, looking at him with the same frustrated look. "Was a close one back there," he tried to smile. "Had you not caught on…" The bashful hobbit had his hands in his pockets as he spoke to her.

Kattrin replied sharply, "Because of you, we were almost killed. I knew you'd be nothing more than a pebble in our shoe, hobbit!"

Bilbo looked at her, his face both confused and hurt. "It…it wasn't me. I was told that I'd be safe…a…and Kili assured me they would be right behind…They told me hoot like a-"

Kattrin sighed, "And you listened. Learn to trust yourself and only yourself. Take care of _yourself_. Kili and Fili only seek to play games for their own amusement. I'm done talking with you!" Her face was red with irritation and she stomped off.

It was not the reaction he was hoping for, however, his grief was interrupted by Gandalf approaching him. The wizard handed him the sheathed sword he found upon exiting the cave. "Like I said, do not take her words to heart, dear Bilbo. Here." He said. "This is about your size."

Bilbo eyed the blade, "I can't take this."

Gandalf paid no mind to his statement, "The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

Bilbo sighed, forcing himself to accept the fact that Kattrin was upset with him. "I have never used a sword in my life."

Gandalf chuckled lightly, "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this… true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Gloin could suddenly be heard yelling to the company, "Something's coming!"

Before Bilbo could continue his conversation, Gandalf shouted, "Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" Bilbo worriedly unsheathed his new sword and gazed at it. Though, having realized the company had already disappeared into the woods, he quickly followed after.

When Bilbo finally caught up, he caught a glance at what appeared to be a small platform being pulled by giant rabbits. As well, upon peering at Gandalf, he appeared to be talking to a strange looking man covered in furs. "Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf said to the man. So, this was Radagast, the fellow wizard? He indeed did look as though he spent the majority of his time with the flora and fauna of the forest.

Radagast spoke, "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf questioned.

Radagast was an odd-looking fellow, his outfit completely of furs and his hair coated with bird droppings. The dwarves were not sure what to make of him, but nonetheless they opened their ears to take heed to his message. The wizard parted his maw to speak, though he shut it. The brown wizard had forgotten what to say, "Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." The wizard curled his tongue, looking somewhat baffled. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old…" When Radagast opened his mouth once more, the dwarves watched in disgust as Gandalf pulled something out of his mouth, "-stick insect!"

The two wizards took a few steps away from the company, to speak more privately. Radagast seemed frantic, "The Greenwood is destroyed, Gandalf! A darkness has fallen over it. Parts of the forest have been set aflame. Charred, the forest is completely charred. My dear friends, their lives destroyed. Something has caught the forest on fire."

Gandalf did not completely understand, "Fire? What do you mean?"

Radagast grimaced, "I dare not admit what I believe my eyes were witness to…"

Gandalf, somewhat catching on, called out to Kattrin, "Kattrin, my dear, come here please."

Kattrin promptly approached the two wizards. The dark conversation was brought to a pause when the brown wizard laid eyes on the small woman, "By the heavens, could it be?" Kattrin immediately smiled at the wizard, her heart immediately softened by his presence. Radagast looked to Gandalf with a large smile, "Could it?" Gandalf nodded with an understated smirk and the brown wizard continued, "I am very glad to have finally met a martisan, my dear child! My way of life, my philosophies…my _everything_ was inspired by the peaceful way of your people. I surely hope I have done well for this world without your guardians."

Kattrin gave the wizard a hug; the dwarves looked on, utterly confused at the three of them. She then spoke, "My people would have felt at ease knowing there was someone to look after the Greenwood. I admire your efforts, Radagast the Brown. Your gentle nature would make my people proud." Her features suddenly turned very serious, "Though, my friend, you must tell me what you saw. What has ruined the wood?"

Radagast gulped, his eyes showing a sentiment of great fear, "I do not wish to admit this by any means, but I believe," He took in one final deep breath before uttering, "I believe I... I saw a dragon…"

* * *

_**There you have it! Chapter 6! Please review!**_


	7. Imladris

_**En'i'Elen  
By Eugania Parvani**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

Gandalf's expression turned grave, "You're serious? A dragon?"

Radagast seemed saddened, "I am afraid so, Gandalf."

Gandalf looked into Kattrin's eyes and she said, "We are approaching one of the burial sites…we must have been too late. We need to find the beast…a…and we must destroy it before it awakens the others." Kattrin said rather apprehensively.

From the distance, a loud howling could be heard. Kattrin quickly ran to the company to see what was going on. She looked to Bilbo who looked frightened, "Was that a wolf? Are there…are there wolves out there?"

Bofur grimaced, "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

Kattrin looked beyond where Bilbo was standing. A warg appeared from behind the brush, leaping and knocking down several dwarves. The creature headed straight for the hobbit and Kattrin quickly unsheathed her daggers, sliding upward against the beast's neck. The warg fell to the ground, heavy amounts of blood escaping the dead animal's gullet. Bilbo looked to Kattrin as she quickly turned to see another warg, this time being shot with arrows from Kili. The arrows, not being enough, allowed the warg to quickly get back up. Dwalin acted fast, swinging his axe and ultimately killing the warg.

Dwalin shouted, "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

Bilbo squeaked, "Orc pack?"

Kattrin yelled, her daggers dripping with blood, "They must be after the dragon!"

Again, Bilbo asked, "D…dragon?"

Gandalf looked around; he could hear the war calls of the orcs not far behind. "We are being hunted!"

Dwalin cried out, "We have to get out of here."

Ori stepped forth; he spoke not wanting to believe what he was about to say, "We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted!"

Radagast spoke up, confident with himself, "I'll draw them off!"

Gandalf, though wise, seemed anxious, "These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you."

Radagast grinned widely, "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

Across a large rocky plain, the company found themselves running. Every one of them followed Gandalf, who seemed to know exactly where he was going. Radagast was not wrong when he spoke of how quick his rabbits were. As Bilbo looked behind him, he could see Radagast successfully holding the orcs off. Along their journey, Bilbo could not think of a time that he had been more fearful for his life. The orcs were daunting, the poor hobbit felt as though his legs were about to buckle beneath him.

Gandalf lead them to a jagged rock, disappearing behind it. The closer each one of them got, they soon realized there was a hole in the ground leading to yet another cavern. They all quickly followed the grey wizard, sliding down and into the grotto. None of them were certain where they were being lead. As well, as they made their way through the cavern, the walls at time were quite narrow, making it rather difficult for them to get through.

After a small amount of trekking, the cavern opened into the outside air. They all stood for a moment, regaining composure and catching their breath. Within mere moments, the company realized where they were. The company saw beneath them a grand looking city nestled within the valley. From the distance they stood, the city appeared golden.

Kattrin looked on in incredulity as the city's pure exquisiteness. Gandalf spoke, "The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

Bilbo finished for the wizard, "Rivendell…" He too seemed entranced by its magnificence.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." The wizard smiled.

Dwalin quickly turned to Gandalf, "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

The tall wizard frowned at the dwarf, growing irritated, "You have no enemies here. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

Gloin joined in, "You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf nodded.

It did not take much longer for the company to make their way through the city's entrance. At first glance, the city entrance was desolate, no one to be found. While the dwarves looked exceedingly perturbed, Bilbo and Kattrin stood nearly back to back, both unreservedly astounded with the city. A dark haired elf approached; the dwarves all looking on with distrust as Gandalf and the elf greeted with the other. "Ah, Lindir!" The wizard smiled.

Lindir greeted the wizard with a friendly smile and spoke in elvish, "_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen_." _(We heard you had crossed into the Valley.)_

Gandalf nodded, his eyes traced the background from where Lindir was standing. "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

The elf, named Lindir, answered, "My lord Elrond is not here."

Gandalf gazed at him curiously, "Not here? Where is he?"

In a mere moment, loud Elvish horns could be heard and a group of elves on horseback began to quickly approach the gates. Out of pure anxiety, the dwarves encircled the hobbit and Kattrin and stood with their weapons drawn. While the elves at first rode in a threatening circle around the dwarves, they ultimately ceased. One elf in particular hopped down from his horse and approached Gandalf, "Gandalf."

Gandalf began to speak Elvish, which to Kattrin's delight was a very beautiful language. "Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh_?" _(My friend! Where have you been?)_

Elrond replied, his voice as graceful as his movements, "_"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui."_ _(We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass)_

Gandalf hugged Elrond; the old friends continuing their conversation, "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond's eyes fixated on Kattrin, who as well had been gazing up at him. She stepped forth to make herself more noticeable to him. "How strange to find you in the company of dwarves…" He mentioned to Gandalf with a suspicious smile.

Gandalf muttered softly, "I will explain all, in due time, my friend."

Elrond nodded, his attention turned to the company who continued to stand rigid, their hands grasping tightly to their axes and swords. "_Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin._"

The dwarves, still expecting a war to surely take place, looked even more furious when Elrond spoke to them. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked furiously. The dwarves begin yelling amongst themselves, gripping their weapons tightly.

Gandalf sighed, "No, master Gloin, he's offering you food."

Gloin looked at his fellow dwarves and shrugged, they began to whisper to one another, as if delegating. "Ah well…in that case, lead on." He nodded.

Within the elven court, all of the dwarves could be found seated around a table. They were all looking at the selection of food. Dori urged his younger brother to sample the greenery, "Try it. Just a mouthful."

Ori complained, "I don't like green food."

Dwalin began digging within the bowl of greens before him, "Where's the meat?"

* * *

"A lady is most admired when she is pleasant to look at," spoke an elf handmaiden to Kattrin. The maiden towered over her; the movements she made were both elegant and poised. Her features were very soft, her cheekbones pronounced. Her name was Athilia and she was brushing a soft comb through Kattrin's black hair, as she began to offer advice. It was the sort of advice Kattrin was very unaware of.

Along with Athilia, another elf maiden was helping in her grooming. This one, called Thelise, began rummaging through a wardrobe made of lightwood. Both maidens had escorted Kattrin away from the company shortly after it was made known that dinner would be served. Kattrin did not entirely understand why the two were 'preparing' her in such a way, but her impressionable mind was soaking in every suggestion remarked. Thelise smiled, "My Lord Elrond says you are the last of your kind. What a bold existence that must be."

Athilia snapped at her companion, "How rude. Do not assume that is something open for discussion. It is rude to be so up front with acquaintances."

Thelise frowned, but Kattrin shrugged, "It's perfectly alright. It's rather nice to be speaking with someone who isn't a dwarven man…or a hobbit."

Neither said much following her statement, but Kattrin took notice to Athilia when she suddenly gasped. The elf maiden turned in her spot and was holding a gown within her hands. Compared to Athilia's height, the gown was far too small, but for Kattrin, it seemed sublime. Athilia smiled widely, "What a perfect match this would be. I knew we had something in your size!"

Thelise gawked at the gown, "You'll have to forgive us for our limited selection. It has been a long time since the halls of Rivendell have been graced by the company of someone shorter than a human." They both giggled and Athilia stepped towards Kattrin, holding the dress up to her.

Kattrin felt the fabric, "It feels so light. Are you sure I will not blow away?" When her comment made both ladies chuckle, she looked onward slightly confused as to why they were laughing. "What's so funny?"

Thelise smiled, "Your curiosity is most refreshing, Lady Kattrin." '_Lady_', Kattrin thought. No one had ever referred to her as a lady. Was this a title of importance? These elves seemed so above the rest of the company she was used to associating with, she felt the need to mimic their every move as not to disappoint or make a poor impression. "Have you found yourself a mate amongst the men you travel with?"

Athilia gasped again, lightly slapping Thelise on the shoulder, "Thelise! Again, that is not entirely appropriate. Mind your own business!"

Kattrin laughed, "It's truly alright. I'm not so easily offended. Though, I have not."

Thelise grinned widely, "All those men and not one inkling of affection? How is that possible?" Athilia was holding back the overwhelming urge to slap her friend for being so nosy.

Kattrin laughed again, though the more she thought about it, the more she fell into a deep reflection. The idea had not occurred to her. They all seemed so disagreeable that it had not crossed her mind to examine which of them would be an appropriate mate. Not to mention, Kattrin was uncertain of her fate in the end. Her very existence in this realm was mysterious to even herself. Was she to be alive forever? Would she be forced to return to her realm upon the journey's end? Or perhaps, what if she were to die in battle before even reaching the end? Death did not frighten her, for as of now, she did not have any emotional ties to this world, except for the flowers and rain, of course. "I have not found one capable of my affections." She said, her eyes looking at the ground, as if somewhat saddened by the idea.

Athilia could see such sentiments and smiled, changing the subject away from something so dreary, "You must try on the dress. Perhaps you will find suitor in prospect upon putting it on."

Kattrin smiled softly. It felt so perfect to have strangers respect her in such a way. She was unsure of the customs of undressing in this world; therefore, when they neglected to leave, Kattrin assumed she was to undress in front of them. She shyly did so, quickly putting on the dress. Its length was perfect to the point that the dress seemed to have been made for her. Thelise walked over with a golden circlet, "One final touch." The elf maiden encircled Kattrin's forehead with the circlet, the center of its golden frame held a red gem.

"Now," Athilia smiled, "Would you like to see your transformation?"

Kattrin nodded softly. Both Athilia and Thelise led her to a long mirror. Both of them were expecting a reaction out of Kattrin, though no such reaction came. The martisan merely stood in place, staring intently at her reflection. She smoothed the fabric down with her hands. She had never seen herself this way before; it was almost as if there was an entirely separate person staring back at her. Athilia looked concerned, "You are not speaking, what do you think?"

Kattrin frowned slightly, "I…I do not know…"

Thelise knelt beside her, "You look positively beautiful, Lady Kattrin. All those dwarven men will surely fall to their knees at the sight of you," she laughed lightly to try and cheer her up. "What is the matter, my lady? The last thing you should be is upset…"

Kattrin kept staring at herself. Why was she upset? Kattrin could not understand the flood of emotions running through her. Her heart suddenly began to pound inside her chest at the thought of having to walk out of the room like this. Never before having worried about the words of the company, she suddenly felt self-conscious about what their reactions may have been. "I…I can't leave the room this way. I want my old clothing back…"

Athilia smiled, "A lady is also most admired when she bears a smile upon her face and she walks with serenity and confidence."

Kattrin took in a deep breath, taking one final glance at her reflection, "I can fear nothing." She said to herself just above a whisper. The words, even if not heard by the two elf maidens, brought Kattrin both strength and solace as she made her way out the door. Dinner was to be ready at any moment.

* * *

It was not long before Gandalf and Elrond joined the company at the long dinging table. They both seated themselves next to one another as two elf maidens were playing traditional music, one on the harp and the other on the flute. The dwarves were not only unaccustomed to this sort of food, but were also unaccustomed to hearing such music. Oin even went so far as to stuff his hearing trumpet with a cloth napkin to prevent himself from hearing the elfish melody.

Bilbo looked around the table and noticed Kattrin was nowhere in sight. He leaned into Balin and whispered, "Have you seen Kattrin? I haven't seen her since we arrived."

Balin looked up from his bowl and answered, "I believe Lord Elrond handed her off to two elf lasses. That was the last I saw of her…"

Bilbo was not sure why he was so concerned; it was not as if he and Kattrin were on good terms, or that they ever were to begin with. She made it known that she was very upset with him and she was 'done' talking to him. Replaying the look on her face and the tone in her voice within his thoughts brought pain to his chest. The hobbit did blame himself a great deal for listening to the idiotic dwarven brothers. Bilbo's contemplations were shut off when he looked to Gandalf. The wizard had been watching him for a period of time unknown to Bilbo. He looked to the hobbit, as if trying to communicate with eyes alone. Though, Gandalf suddenly looked beyond the table, behind where Bilbo was seated and he said, "Ah! My dear! I must say you look positively radiant!"

Bilbo, as well as many of the others turned their heads to peer at whom Gandalf was speaking to. The hobbit's jaw dropped slightly. It was Kattrin and her hair was fixed in an elfish fashion, a golden circlet upon her head. She wore a long, flowing golden dress that caught the light superbly with her movement. Bilbo was taken aback by how adequately she cleaned up. He watched her, not at all certain with how he should feel. She lacked the innate sense of grace that Bilbo had noticed in the other elven maidens, but then again, she was always boyish in her movements from the very beginning. The color of gold suited her nicely, he thought. The way it complimented her dark olive skin was a match Bilbo had never previously seen; it was so very exotic and foreign.

Bilbo also noticed Kili couldn't help but gawk at Kattrin's new appearance. The elven ladies certainly knew how to appear beautiful. The hobbit saw Kattrin looking to Kili, who smiled at her with bright eyes. Kattrin smiled back somewhat, as if embarrassed to be seen in the dress. The sight of the two smiling at one another brought about a strange, uncomfortable knot within Bilbo's stomach. He felt a pain that sunk deep inside him. Why was she smiling to Kili? Lord Elrond smiled, "I was certain they would find something for you to wear."

Kattrin blushed at the onset of so much attention, "Your hospitality is overpoweringly gracious. I really do appreciate it." Kattrin had the words of Athilia and Thelise echoing throughout her mind for the entirety of dinner. She was seated between Gloin and Kili, across from Balin and diagonal to Bilbo.

Kattrin eyed the food nervously, she attempted to eat it, but the sour feeling in her stomach was overwhelming to the point where she was quickly losing her appetite. Something about the idea that these dwarven men had their eyes on her, made her felt judged; discouraged even. As she sat staring at her plate, Kili leaned in subtly and whispered to her, "You look very beautiful."

At first, she could feel her cheeks grow hot and red. Her eyes looked to him after he spoke, a small smile forming on her face. She whispered right back at him, "You think you are suave, dwarf, but in reality, you are anything but."

He grinned, "I should have known a dress could not change you. Nonetheless, you should learn to take a compliment."

Her cheeks grew flushed again and she could feel her walls tearing down. Kattrin dreaded the feeling of being vulnerable. Kili did not say much to her for the rest of dinner; he was busy talking to his brother about the ideas of what it may be like to kill a dragon. As well, Gloin was busy yelling into Oin's ear, Kattrin didn't understand much of what they were saying, their speech being very garbled. Now that she had given up on carrying on a conversation with her table neighbors, her eyes looked across from her. She noticed another pair of eyes on her. Bilbo. She pretended not to notice, though after a moment, she snapped, "Why are you staring at me?"

Bilbo didn't realize how long he'd been doing so. He shook his head, shaking himself from his daydreams and heard the agitation in her voice. He thought, for once, he might as well fight back. "Oh, you're speaking to me now, are you? I thought we were no longer on those terms."

Kattrin gave him a fake look of confusion, "Well, wouldn't you assume that if I didn't wish to speak with you, that also means I do not wish to share a gaze with you? Or is your kind beyond such capabilities of scrutiny?"

What a terrible woman, he thought. Such an unpleasant attitude. Perhaps she and Kili would make a lovely couple, after all. He, with his arrogance and her with her disagreeable point of view, they would be a match made in heaven. To think at a time he found her somewhat amiable. That was all out the window now. Bilbo was not used to this. At a time, he could imagine his father rolling in his grave at the idea of his speaking to a lady in such a way. It was customary to treat women with the highest degree of courtesy. In fact, if Kattrin had arrived at his door like a normal visitor, he would have invited her in, offered her some tea, perhaps; he would have prepared a dinner for her, the hobbit way.

Though, Bilbo was slowly realizing, Kattrin was not a lady. She was brave, clever and sharp; but she was far from a lady. The dress merely polished her. Her last comment hit her rather hard; therefore he fired back, "At least I have a '_kind'_!"

Kattrin couldn't take it; how horrible, she thought. How dare he say such a thing? Before anything more could be said, she reached for her goblet of wine and tossed the red liquid right on him. Kattrin scooted her chair back quickly, a loud screeching noise drawing everyone's attention to their portion of the table. She quickly got up and stormed away. Everyone stared at Bilbo, who just sat there, still and astonished.

Balin frowned at a wine-soaked Bilbo, "Care to explain what that was about?"

Kili, too, chimed in, "What did you say, Bilbo?" Kili was not accusatory, though at the same time Bilbo could tell Kili was being protective over the girl.

Even Dwalin spoke, "Laddie, what did you do? You've gone and upset the girl."

Gandalf sighed and just said, "Perhaps you might want to go clean up, Bilbo. There is more food to be had. I'm certain that Kattrin will be quite alright." Bilbo was thanking not only the high heavens, but Gandalf as well for giving him a method of escaping the table. Bilbo did not acknowledge any of the dwarves' questions, and instead stood and walked away from the table.

Bilbo found himself by the washroom, where a bowl of warm water and stack of neatly folded cloths were arranged. He dabbed his face down, as well, he took off his jacket and hung it up to dry off. He was hopeful the wine would not stain it, for it was a very nice jacket, he thought. He looked at himself in the mirror; slowly he was starting to regret what he had said. It was not like him to say things that were said with intentions to hurt a person. Being gone so long and having nearly lost his life so many times already and begun to change him. Though, looking at himself deep within his very own eyes, Bilbo knew that he would always be the same traditional hobbit.


	8. Shameful

**_En'i'Elen  
_****_By Eugania Parvani_**

* * *

**_Summary:_**_ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

**_A/N:_**_I seriously want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing and keeping up with the story. You all are the main reason I want to finish this journey. I love reading the reviews and seeing that follow count go up. It definitely makes me feel incredibly happy to know that people are enjoying something that I have worked hard on. Thanks for all the support and as always, feel free to review or send me a message!_

* * *

Nighttime fell once again, the city of Rivendell lighting up the stratosphere around it with its beautiful glowing lanterns. The company of dwarves had long since forgotten the altercation at the table earlier. The dwarves were in a better mood now that they had, what they deemed, 'real' food in their possession. Dining with the elves was an entirely new experience for the company of dwarven men. What the elves considered a good time was completely dissimilar from what the dwarves considered as having fun. Either way, as they all huddled in one of the elven quarters, their unity provided them with a most uplifting elation that brought solace to every mind present.

Kili was seated in a corner, Bombur was seated atop a table with a large platter stacked high with food, and Bofur was busy breaking apart the room's wooden furniture and keeping a fire aflame. Bofur was enjoying himself immensely, he had a poker with a sausage on the tip of it, getting ready to cook and eat it. Though, before deciding to devour it himself, he took a short glance at Bombur. He knew much laughter was about to be had, for Bofur shouted, "Bombur!" and quickly threw the sausage in Bombur's direction

Being so keen on food, Bombur wasted no time in catching the piece of sausage. However, it was this small amount of weight added to the mix that caused the legs of the table to snap and break right beneath him, causing the portly dwarf to come crashing to the floor with a great thud. The entire company of dwarves began to laugh hysterically at the fat dwarf, Bombur even laughing at himself.

The room in which they had started the fire had a large balcony that overlooked some of the falls of the valley. Bilbo sat in a corner, feeling utterly ashamed of himself. While no one had made mention are recollected the strange occurrences of dinner earlier that evening, it baffled him still that they all seemed perfectly content amidst one another's company. Bilbo couldn't simply carry on like the rest of them. He had been a terribly rude hobbit earlier and he wasn't going to let himself forget about it. As he sulked in the corner, he watched Kattrin from afar as she stood. The martisan remained leaning over the balcony railing, her head hung low and her expressions were deep with sadness. Should he go to her? He was not sure. The last thing he wanted was to have something heavier than liquid thrown at him. Although, at the same time, Gandalf's words were echoing in his head. His words were telling him to not take her words to heart and for him to apologize. It had been a reoccurring theme thus far on the journey. Something told him it would be wise to start following his gut.

He sighed heavily, stood up and started slowly making his way to the balcony. Fili stopped him halfway and said to the hobbit quietly, "Best be careful with the words you choose, Bilbo. She's a force to be reckoned with." Bilbo nodded with a slight smile, he was somewhat surprised that Fili was looking out for him, considering his brother was the one holding some sort of affection for Kattrin.

Bilbo continued to make his way to her. When he reached her, his bashful self began to show. His arms began to swing back and forth and when she noticed he was there, she simply said, "What do you want?" Her tone was unwelcoming, though at the same time he could sense her sadness.

Bilbo gulped; his mouth open and a dry heave escaping. She didn't bother looking at him, her eyes still fixated on the waterfalls below. If he was being honest with himself, he wouldn't want to look at himself either. Shameful was the perfect word that came to mind. If he were before a mirror, he felt he had an obligation to break it. The seven years of bad luck was just the sort of punishment this hobbit deserved after treating a lady in such a way. Even if he kept telling himself that she was justified in flinging the wine in his face, Bilbo still felt nervous to the point where he wished he could dart away from the confrontation he was about to initiate. The hobbit sighed heavily, knowing he'd just have to suck it up and compose himself. After his sigh, he placed his hands in his pockets and took a step next to her, leaning on the railing similarly to her. "I was hoping that I might speak with you for a moment."

Still, she did not turn her head to him, "What more could you possibly say?" It was becoming quite obvious to him now that she was refusing to look at him. He didn't blame her.

Again, the hobbit took a deep breath, "Well, that….that…." he stuttered, "That I'm sorry, really. I…uhm…I suppose I deserved what happened earlier. I should not have said that about your people, it was very wrong of me."

She finally looked at him, though it was fleeting, before she retorted, "You meant every word of it, I know it. You can't fool me with your fake apologies, hobbit."

Bilbo sighed heavily; heavy enough for her to notice, at least. He stepped closer to her, which surprised him a little considering how normally he was very nervous to get in close proximity to her. "Kattrin, I truly am sorry. I never really meant to hurt your feelings. I've just been…so…so different lately. I would have done exactly what you did had I said such a thing to myself." He paused, expecting her to say something back. Though, when he was replied with nothing but silence, he kept speaking, "I swear to you I'm not like that. You mustn't believe that about me. You are right though, about a lot of things. I am too tightly wound, which desperately conflicts with how I'm being forced to be….I…I…" Kattrin turned to him, finally noticing his struggle to find the right words.

The more he stuttered, the more Kattrin snickered. "What? Why are you laughing?" He asked. Did she find humor in his struggling?

She smiled at him, "Do not worry, hobbit. I can't stay angry at you. You're just too funny." She chuckled again.

Bilbo frowned, somewhat offended, "Well, I'm glad you find me amusing." He turned slightly, as if preparing to walk away from her.

She stopped laughing and shook her head, "Please, wait a minute, Bilbo. If it makes you feel any better, I would like to apologize, as well. Not just for the wine…but for the other night. W…when I told you that you were pebble….I didn't mean it." Her expression became more serious. "Please forgive me, hobbit. I should not have been upset with you…I knew it wasn't your fault. I knew they put you up to it…" She took a deep breath. "I just…well…if something were to happen….I…" she paused for a moment. Bilbo looked at her curious to what she was going to say, though to his unfortunate surprise, she did not finish. Instead, she simply stated, "I'm just sorry…"

Something in Bilbo had hoped she would have said something different. But what? He thought. What had he expected her to say? Though, she was apologizing and she had forgiven him, which was more than he had originally expected. "All is forgiven." He nodded, smiling sheepishly and swinging his arms back in forth.

Kattrin genuinely smiled to Bilbo, something he hadn't seen in a long while. She turned her head to look, once again, over the balcony. Bilbo smiled, watching her take in the scenery. He, himself, turned his focus to the scenery. After a moment of silence, tolerating one another for the first time in an overdue while, she spoke to him, "You know, tomorrow we leave this place." The tone of her voice sounded gloomy, depressive even. As if she knew that once the night was over, she was going to be forced to part with her most ardent lover.

As he leaned over the railing, he smiled at the idea of how relaxed this all seemed. There was no need to stand up straight, to puff his chest out, or to worry about his posture. He was leaning, hunched over, and she didn't seem to mind for she was doing the same. "Yes, I imagine I would like to come back very soon." As Bilbo sensed such sorrow emanating from her, he could empathize a great deal. He would be out of his mind if he decided to never return to this elven home.

She smiled to herself, "I as well, Bilbo Baggins. I as well…" She stood up, adjusting herself, stretching. She took a deep breath in, letting out a sigh of pleasure. "It is so beautiful here." Taking it all in didn't seem like enough. Kattrin wished she could bundle the beauty of the city into a ball and carry it around with her in her pocket, so that she may take it out to view and revel at it whenever she pleased.

Bilbo, however, found himself no longer staring at the falls, but instead staring at her once again. She had not changed out of the gown, and still, it was still so surprising with how she appeared. He said, without even truly realizing he'd said it, "Yes, you are…"

She turned to look at him, "What?"

What had he just said? He truly believed in this moment that his cheeks could not feel any hotter. He shook his head, waking himself, "Uhm…Yes..yes it is. Very beautiful. It's very beautiful."

Kattrin eyed the hobbit, her brow rising. She had thought she heard him say something entirely different, but in the end she had no way of proving that to herself. As he looked away in embarrassment, Kattrin found herself watching him, which was indeed a first. She then smiled, asking boldly, "Are you considered attractive for a hobbit?"

He coughed, looking straight at her, "E…excuse me?"

"I asked you if you are considered attractive for a hobbit." Her face displayed a woman who was genuinely curious.

He tried to catch his breath, "W…what do you mean?"

She laughed slightly, "I only ask because I noticed you do not have a wife…you live alone. Do the women of your kind find you attractive?"

He thought for a moment. Had she-hobbits found him attractive? He never truly paid attention to members of the opposite sex, in all reality. Perhaps his head had been buried far too long amidst his books for him to even notice whether women were fawning over him. "I…I uh…don't know." He looked to her suspiciously, "Why are you asking me this?"

"I have never known a hobbit….and I can easily tell among all these dwarves who is attractive and who is not," she teased. "I simply wish to know, for I have no basis of comparison." Before he could ask any further questions, she looked to the hobbit's side, "I see you've a new friend."

Bilbo looked to where she was staring and noticed it was his sword. He smile and unhooked it from his belt. He unsheathed it and showed the blade to her. "Gandalf found it within the troll cave. It's elven made…" Even Bilbo was having a hard time not admiring it.

Kattrin smiled, "It's very beautiful. It suits you. What will you name it?"

"Name it?" he questioned.

"Where I am from, a warrior names his weapon for its deeds in battle. So, what will you name your blade?" she leaned against the railing, her back now towards Rivendell's breathtaking scenery.

"I do not know." He frowned.

"Perhaps it has yet to prove itself in battle. I tell you, you will have it named by journey's end." Kattrin then realized, "Are you good with a blade, Bilbo Baggins?"

He chuckled lightly, "Well, I have some skills in conquers."

Kattrin laughed, "You haven't the slightest idea, do you?" He blushed, a guilty look developing on his face. Bilbo shook his head, which made Kattrin smile even more. "A quick lesson then, perhaps?" Before Bilbo could object, Kattrin grabbed one of the dwarf's swords and unsheathed it. "I must tell you, I'm an expert swordsman by no means, but I would hate to think we will be fighting a dragon tomorrow alongside a burglar who has no idea how to use his blade." She winked. "Now, stand straight, I want you do swing towards me."

Bilbo, growing very flustered, said, "I will not do that."

"Bilbo, strike towards me. I promise you, you will not hurt me." She replied, her sword at the ready.

Bilbo took a deep breath inward, clenched his eyes shut and swung towards her. She quickly blocked and yelled, "Don't EVER, EVER close your eyes! You will not see the enemy, but you will certainly see death."

Bilbo panicked, "I'm sorry. I…just...I can't fathom myself swinging a sword at a woman right now. It's not a good idea."

Kattrin rolled her eyes, "If you will not learn with me then I will have one of them teach you. Be prepared at first light; I will not send you into battle knowing you cannot defend yourself." She then grinned, "Although, one more lesson if you please..." Within a split second, Kattrin swung her hand out and slapped Bilbo right on the head.

He yelped, grasping his head, "Ouch! What'd you do that for?"

She laughed heartily, "Rule number one. Whether it be a fist, sword, a vase or a shoe…when something is coming towards your head, you duck!"

As she began to laugh again, he realized afresh how infectious her laughter was. He felt himself chuckling for the first time since he had remembered leaving Bag End. He rubbed his head a little and stared at her, the both of them laughing. Bilbo was going to try very hard to remember this moment. He was going to freeze the way she looked tonight, deep within his mind, so that he may never forget the color of her dress or the sound of her laugh. He was never sure what to think of her…or how he felt for her. There were moments where she seemed like a muse from one of his books or poems, her beauty only describable by the reflections of descriptive words. And other times, he felt as though she was better meant for Kili's company. Regardless, in this moment, he enjoyed her…and he enjoyed himself. And such a beautiful moment would always be immeasurable in the eyes of this burglar.

However, in the back of his head, Bilbo's inner thoughts whispered to him, "Tomorrow you're going to be fighting a dragon." And there was nothing a smile or laugh from Kattrin could do to bring the hobbit solace.


	9. Lessons in Swordplay

_**En'i'Elen  
By Eugania Parvani**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

_**A/N:**__ Wow! Almost 100 reviews and over 50 followers!? This is so amazing! Thanks everyone for reviewing. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know a lot were asking for more Kattrin and Bilbo one-on-one time. I wanted to try and deliver that to everyone! Here is chapter 9. And as always, I love the reviews, so feel free to leave me some! Thanks so much!_

* * *

When the dawn came, the spirits of the company had found themselves weary and apprehensive. The night prior had proved to uplift them, but now, such contentment had left the moment the moon departed from the night sky. Bilbo woke up before the others. Grabbing his journal from his pack, he made his way to a long corridor that provided a breathtaking vista of Rivendell. The hobbit began to write relentlessly; his eyes gazing at the journal and then to the elven city, producing a sketch adjacent to the text he has just jotted down.

As the hobbit was deep within his meditation, a voice came from behind, "I did not take you for an artist, Bilbo Baggins."

The hobbit jumped in surprise, frowning at the sight of Kattrin, "Well, there is a great deal about me you do not know."

Kattrin smirked and began leaning in such a way to attempt to sneak a peek at the hobbit's journal. "Really? Like what?"

Bilbo snapped the journal shut in a hurry before she could take a gander, "Like how I find it rude to sneak up on people."

The hobbit was seated on a lavishly engraved bench, just broad enough for two people. His journal was now clasped by his hands and was resting atop his lap. Kattrin sniggered, taking a seat next to him, "I already knew that about you, hobbit. Try again." She chuckled, "How about something else?" Bilbo shifted unnervingly in his seat, he tried especially hard to scoot a few inches away from her, though he had no such luck. The hobbit could feel her turn her head towards him, he not turning his in return out of sheer anxiety. Kattrin whispered to him, her voice soft enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up, "Are frightened for today, Bilbo?"

Bilbo was surprised that she had finally addressed him as simply 'Bilbo'. His face was crimson, and at this point in time, her face had never been this close to his. His heart rate began to quicken again, much like it had that night at the cliff's edge before running into trouble with mountain trolls. From the corner of his eye, he could see she was still staring at him, despite the air of stillness. She was silently waiting. Bilbo's breathing audibly picked up, the breaths he took escaping out his nose causing his nostrils to flare. He slowly turned his head and his eyes met hers. "A little…" he whispered.

Kattrin frowned a little, their deep gaze allowing her to see that he was far more frightened than merely 'a little'. She smiled tenderly, though it was evident that behind it, she too was frightened, "Do not worry, Bilbo Baggins. I'll do my best to protect you…"

How spectacular, he thought. Bilbo Baggins, protected by a woman. What would the dwarves think if they had heard her say such a thing? It was appalling enough receiving riding instructions from Kattrin, but to hear that he would be protected by her…he felt nauseous at the thought. Allowing the feeling to subside, Bilbo somehow admittedly felt more at ease by her assertion. Something about Kattrin being in her normal attire made Bilbo feel a little less intimidated, as well. "Thank you…" He said quietly.

For what felt like an age, they both sat in a silence, Bilbo quite enjoying it. Such enjoyments came to an unfortunate end when another voice spoke, "Ready to learn to use that sword, Bilbo?" Bilbo and Kattrin both hastily looked away from one another, as if they both had something to desperately hide. The hobbit looked to who was speaking and he saw Kili standing before them.

Bilbo was not too pleased to see Kili. The hobbit felt partly bad; for he was never one to simply detest a person without a proper cause. At times he felt as though he disliked Kattrin, but he felt his reasons of her being unconventionally offensive made him justified. However, why did he suddenly dislike Kili? At first he told himself it was the young dwarf's arrogance, but the more Bilbo thought about it, the more he thought about whether the dwarf was even aware of his narcissism. Regardless, Bilbo stood from his spot and nodded, "Uh, yes, of course."

The three of them made their way to a courtyard, Kili smiling to Kattrin and asked, heavy with sarcasm, "To whom do we have the pleasure of slaying today?" The handsome dwarf was polishing his blade, making a few practice swings and preparing for his training session with the hobbit.

Kattrin took a spot leaning her back against one of the columns holding up a balcony above. She was to play spectator this morning. "If he is as Radagast describes, then he is called Niphredlîr. Gandalf tells me it means 'fear song'. They say his cry is inaudible unless he's right on top of you. And when you can hear him, his cry is piercing, able to bring any man to his feet."

Kili grinned, "Sounds like my kind of dragon. So, Bilbo, we ready or what?" The dwarf looked to the hobbit, who was standing with his small hand on the hilt of his blade. The hobbit gulped, drawing the elven blade from its sheath. The blade would have been a mere dagger for an elf or human, thought it was perfect for the hobbit. "Stand like I am, feet shoulder width apart, your back arched only slightly."

Bilbo watched the dwarf, attempting his absolute best to mimic him. Just when he thought he might have caught on, Kattrin began to laugh at his inelegance. Stopping everything he was doing, Kili eyed him peculiarly, "What are you doing?" The dwarf approached the hobbit to assist in positioning him.

Bilbo stood up straight, a look of shame displayed prominently on his face. It was not hard to see he was embarrassed by needing 'hands-on' assistance. "I _thought_ I was I doing what you were doing."

Kili smiled warmly, legitimately seeking to help, "It looked more like you were trying to run away. Now, take this leg and move it here." Kili grabbed the hobbit's leg where he stood and positioned it into a different spot. He did the same for Bilbo's other limbs and stepped behind him. Kili wrapped his arms around Bilbo, placing his hands on Bilbo's hands, which were on the hilt of the sword. He said, "Now hold the sword like th-"

Bilbo quickly stepped away, his face deep red with humiliation. "I can't do this." The hobbit said.

While Kattrin was throwing her head back with a heavy fit of laughter, Kili looked ignorantly confused as to why Kattrin was laughing and why Bilbo had moved from position. "Do you want to learn or not, Bilbo?"

Bilbo sighed heavily, he not at all happy at the sight of Kattrin laughing at him. "I can't very well do that with you standing right behind me. With her laughing it makes the entire thing completely awkward…"

Kili frowned, now realizing the motive for him stepping away. He could empathize with the hobbit and consequently yelled to Kattrin, "You think you could do better, do you?"

Kattrin slowed her laughter to a halt and shook her head, "Nuh-uh! No way, dwarf! I already tried last night and the hobbit was going to kill me with his eyes closed."

Kili grimaced, "Well, if you are going to watch, be at least a little supportive. Now Bilbo, come here." Bilbo reluctantly made his way back to the dwarf and Kili reminded, "Now, look, it may be awkward, but if you want to learn, this is the only way I can think of to make sure you stand right. So, if you can make this not seem uncomfortable, I can do the same." The dwarf was about to resume his position of appearing to be 'hugging' the hobbit from behind, when Kattrin broke out in laughter once again, both men stopping.

She covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just too much. Please." She stopped laughing and continued speaking, "Here, I'll just show him. It'll save you the grief and me the risk of pulling a muscle." Kattrin walked to both of them and nodded towards Kili to step away.

Kili sighed, "Alright, let's see what you can do, Miss Kattrin."

Bilbo wasn't sure if he was happy Kattrin was going to assist with positioning him, or if he was even more mortified. As she stepped towards him, she winked, "Try not to kill me, alright?"

"Very funny." Was all Bilbo could think to say. Before he knew it, Kattrin was behind him and her hands were snaking their way around him. They finally rested atop of his hands, Bilbo's fingers still laced around the hilt.

His heartbeat quickened when he could feel her cheek brush up against his ear. "If I'm going to show you, you're going to need to relax. You are among friends, Bilbo, not among enemies." Because her lips were so exceedingly close to his ear, she only whispered. She certainly knew how to go from hysterical laughter to soft murmurs, he thought to himself.

Bilbo stuttered, "I am relaxed." Of course it was a lie. And of course it only became a great deal worse when he felt her come closer, her chest pressing against his back. In his head, Bilbo was thinking 'Hold it together, hold it together. It's just a lesson. Nothing more. It's certainly better than having Kili do it. Hold. It. Together.' Repeating the mantra to himself allowed him to remain calm.

Kattrin nudged his leg with hers as a sign to move them to a certain position without actually having to kneel down to do it manually. Anytime another part of her body came into close contact with him, he nearly lost focus all over again. However, keeping his eyes on Kili helped him sober his thoughts. "When you swing at an enemy, you need to swing as if you picture the sword going right through them. Visualize the background behind them." She guided him into a swing, the sword motioning towards an invisible foe.

Bilbo was growing to feel comforted by her touch and the feeling of her being within such a close distance. It was when she stepped away that he suddenly felt saddened. Though she smiled to him, Kili doing so as well, and she said, "See? Not so bad once you have the stance and the swing. In the end the key is to stay alive." She laughed lightly. "How was that, dwarf? Did I meet your 'expectations'?"

Kili chuckled, "When Bilbo becomes a fearsome warrior they will remember it was a dwarf named Kili who taught him to fight, not a strange woman who taught him how to stand."

Bilbo smirked faintly, finding the look on Kattrin's face rather comical. He wasn't used to seeing her speechless; furthermore, Bilbo couldn't help but grow fond of the idea of someone calling him a 'fearsome warrior'. While the likelihood of that being very slim, it never hurt for one to entertain such thoughts. "I rather like that idea." He smiled.

Kili grinned, feeling victorious. Though, Kattrin, clearly offended said, "Well, if you see this _fearsome warrior_, tell him to remember who taught him how to ride a pony."

Before anything more could be said, Gandalf was seen approaching the three of them, "My, Bilbo Baggins, I saw that swing. You'll no doubt prove your worth today on the battlefield." The wizard smiled, his words boosting the uncertain hobbit's ego. "It appears the others have readied themselves. If you think you're arranged, I advise we make our way onward."

Kili grinned ferociously, "Right. That dragon's not going to find itself!"

Gandalf and Kili began to make their way away from the courtyard, Bilbo following not far behind. Kattrin stopped him, lightly grabbing his arm. Bilbo half expected her to yell at him for the insult, for a moment ago, she indeed did seem offended. However, she merely said, "Bilbo, please be careful today..."

Bilbo, though nervous at the battle to come, smiled and said lightheartedly, "Why? Do you doubt my warrior skills?" Of course it was purely a masquerade for his true feelings of fear.

Kattrin sighed, "I do not doubt you…I just want—just be careful, okay?"

Bilbo nodded gently, "Alright…"

* * *

The company found themselves once again at the gates to the marvelous Rivendell, though this time goodbyes were in order, rather than greetings. The grey wizard looked fondly onto Lord Elrond, "We are forever grateful of your help. I know we will see one another soon, my friend."

Lord Elrond smiled, "You are always welcome here." The elven Lord eyed the company, the dwarves still somewhat wary of him. They, for the most part, had changed their views of the race since they'd initially arrived. "And that goes for all of you, may your journey prove fruitful at its end."

Dwalin gave his nod in approval, which was certainly a feat on its own for the dwarven race. Smart and resourceful, dwarves were known for their very stubborn nature. Before leaving, Elrond spoke privately one last time with Gandalf, "And the answer to your query from last night, I believe they reside southeast of here, near the Gosling caves. I cannot guarantee they will aid your company, or that they even exist there, but it is worth far more a shot than going on alone."

"You are a true friend, thank you." The wizard puffed some smoke from his long pipe and gave the elf a pat on the back. It was time to depart, and again, Gandalf had his own destination in mind, a destination he would not share with the company just yet.

* * *

The company was once more on horseback, making their way southeast. The city of Rivendell was becoming nothing more than a glimmer in the distance. Bilbo often turned his head to peer at the city from afar, his heart profoundly distraught at the idea of leaving. He knew one day he'd have to return to be with the elves, his childhood curiosity for them coming to light once again after many years.

Ori shouted ahead to Gandalf, "How do we know when we've found the dragon?"

Gandalf smiled, "Well, dear Ori, when you're _hands_ find themselves glued to your _head, _we'll know the dragon is not far behind."

Ori was not quite sure if he understood, his brother Dori whispering to him, "Best not further question a wizard. They're wiser than days and it might insult him, brother." The youngest sibling nodded, it was frequent that he found himself being mentored by his elder siblings. They found Ori to be naïve and untrained in the majority of the ways of the world. It was their duty to ensure he survived, both intellectually and physically.

Kattrin rode alongside Dwalin, she telling stories of the ways of her people. The dwarf was hiding his annoyance with her, often saying, "Isn't that nice." Or "Who would have thought?" He spoke dismally, showing his apathy. Beneath it, Dwalin felt a little protective of the girl, even if it was she who knocked him atop the head the first night they met. The obstinate dwarf did not want to divulge such emotional ties, and he wasn't about to comprehend it, for Dwalin had never been a father to a daughter. Consequently, such emotions were all but unknown to him.

Bilbo was not far behind them, he listened to stories with great concentration. "And then there was Bolgismaarin, he was large enough to fit three of you in his stomach! _THREE_ of you!" Kattrin said. She sighed nostalgically, "He had a very kind soul, though." Shaking her head, recalling the memories, she continued to talk as if Dwalin was the most intent listener alive, "Did you know Bolgis once killed a giant spider by merely stepping on it with his foot? He was truly that large. He ate what was left, later."

Bilbo, though not entirely believing the tale of him stepping on a giant spider, did however take pleasure in hearing the story. He wasn't sure if Kattrin knew he was listening the entire time, or if she'd even want him to. However, after staying quiet for quite a while and bearing the stories, Dwalin snapped and looked to her, "Heaven's help me, lass! Do all you ever do is talk!? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Kattrin eyed him suspiciously, "How are you busy?"

Dwalin growled softly under his breath in frustration. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't have much evidence to back himself up. How could one be busy when the only thing they could do was maintain posture atop a pony and be careful not to run into any trees? "Agh, go bother somebody else with your stories, I'm busy thinking is what I'm busy doing!"

Kattrin rolled her eyes, "Rude creature." She didn't take much offense to it; however she wished there were more of her kind around to share memories and tales with.

As Dwalin made a special attempt to ride ahead to gain some distance between himself and Kattrin, Bilbo caught up. He smiled, "I enjoyed your stories. I…I thought they were very… remarkable."

Kattrin's brow rose; she was curious and not sure whether or not to believe him, "You did?"

Bilbo nodded, something in him feeling generous towards her, "Yes. I liked the one about Simnarus. I heard bits and pieces…but I may have been too far behind to hear the whole thing. Could you tell it to me?" In reality, the hobbit remembered the story, but because he did feel like regaining her favor, he thought it might do her some good to share her stories.

He was hoping she'd bite, and to his luck, she did. "Well, the tale of Simnarus takes place long before I was even conceived. Simnarus was more of an unconventional hero, really. He was not particularly handsome in the eyes of our females, but he possessed a kind disposition that branded his heart with a great amount of courage." She paused, preparing her gesticulations to match the tale, "One night, a terrible wolf began to make meals of the village. The wolf held no mercy within his heart; for among the dead, were women and children."

Bilbo humored her, smiling ear to ear, "Then, what happened?"

Kattrin grinned widely, "Simnarus awoke from the screams of his kin. The poor fellow, following the screams and trails of blood, found himself face to face with the beast. Armed with nothing but his bare hands, Simnarus lunged at the beast, and the beast lunged to him. Simnarus ripped the heart of the beast, right from his flesh!" Kattrin then held her hand high above her head, "And clinging to the bloody heart, he raised his hand upward and shouted 'Feast no more, beast from hell!' And the wolf died a slow death, his last images being of Simnarus clasping his heart."

Bilbo chuckled, "You like to tell stories, then?" Something within the hobbit's imagination had him picturing a fire burning in the fireplace of Bag End. He could imagine himself sitting in his armchair facing her, she sitting cross-legged on the rug, right in front of the hearth. Yes, he could imagine it very clearly; he could see the light of the flames dancing across her face. He imagined how effortless it would be to remain wakeful with how full of life she was while storytelling.

Kattrin nodded, feeling good natured towards the hobbit, "My people were very fond of their oral traditions."

Kili and Fili caught up with them, both he and his brother hearing of the tale. It was hard not to considering how loud she spoke as she told it. Kili smirked to Kattrin and said, "What a coincidence, Miss Kattrin. I, too, am very fond of _oral_ traditions." Fili chuckled deeply at his brother's comment. What should have been a smooth innuendo was completely dripping with blatancy.

All went silent, aside from laughter on his brother's side. Bilbo's expressions were grave; he did not approve at all. Though, seeing the size of Kili's grin, not to mention the size of his biceps, the hobbit convinced himself it would not be wise to get on the dwarf's bad side. Balin frowned, "That'd be enough of that, you two."

Kili chuckled, "It's all in good fun, Mr. Balin. She knows I'm only kidding."

Gloin shouted to the brothers, "Kidding or not, you'd do well to show a lady respect." The hot headed, red-bearded dwarf sighed heavily, muttering to himself, "Hmph, kids these days."

As the day progressed further, the company began to grow weary. This journey was proving to be far lengthier than Bilbo had anticipated. He did read the terms; however, he thought somehow they might succeed and return home earlier than expected. Bilbo, nearly falling asleep atop his pony, shouted to Gandalf, "Where are you having us stop for the night, Gandalf?"

The wizard, still full of energy, replied, "I'm certain we will stop when the rest of the company feels they cannot carry on any further. It is still early."

Bilbo frowned, "It's not…that early."

Gandalf questioned, "Well, shall we take others into consideration, dear Bilbo?" The wizard paused and addressed the company as an entirety, "What does the company have to say? Shall we continue on?" Gandalf half expected to hear everyone wishing to keep going. Though, instead, he was answered with the many tired moans and groans coming from the dwarves. Here they were, the majority of them practically elders, and they were whining like colicky newborns. "There are some caverns just beyond the hill and somewhat through the wood; I had planned on stopping to reconfigure our supplies for a moment, though it would be a suitable spot to camp for the night."

Bilbo sighed with relief, a somewhat good night's rest was just ahead of him, he thought. As they continued over the hill, the forest tree-line came into view. Bilbo was beginning to grow tired of forests. Though beautiful, they were filled with dangerous creatures that would love nothing more than to make a hobbit their dinner. Kattrin continued to tell Bilbo of ancient stories, tales that Bilbo was quickly growing fond of. He even found himself telling her, "Your people must have been wonderful…"

He could tell by her expressions that his words brought back somber memories. In her remembrance, she smiled to herself softly, "They truly were, hobbit. They lived in a way I have not witnessed in your time. Your love of gardening is the closest quality I've seen," she teased.

Bilbo's chuckle squeaked its way from his maw, "I suppose we hobbits have that in common with your martisans. I mean, I cannot speak on behalf of _every_ hobbit. But I can certainly say that I can grow a mean tomato."

Kattrin laughed, her eyes widening, "Oh, really? Can you?" She was still teasing him, though he was somewhat unbeknownst to her mockery, "How big?"

Bilbo had a proud look on his face, "I'd say almost as large as your head."

Kattrin giggled, immensely enjoying the fact he was oblivious to her banter, "You don't say! And what does a hobbit do with a tomato that large?"

Bilbo, still possessing an overwhelming amount of pride, answered "Well, we eat it, of course. It went wonderfully atop an equally large sandwich. If the tomato had been any larger, we could have carved a house out of it." The martisan tossed her head back in laughter. The hobbit found it refreshing that someone found him humorous. At times, he felt as though she was ridiculing him with her laughter, but he was slowly learning that she actually found him funny; which was something he was not used to.

The more he found himself making her laugh, the more addicted to the reaction he became. He found himself wanting to study up on other forms of wit, just so that he could hear her laughter. As moments like this weaved themselves into their long and winding journey, Bilbo almost wished that this 'adventure' would not come to an end. If it were to end, he would no longer be able to enjoy these talks with her. He would no longer be able to make her laugh. And the idea of not being able to make her laugh made him sick to his stomach. Nevertheless, whether stopping for the night or knowing they were still in search of the dragon, he knew that these moments of fright and danger would quickly out measure these moments of tranquility and good company.


	10. Niphredlîr

_**En'i'Elen  
By Eugania Parvani**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

As they finally entered the wood, the open air leaving them, Ori caught a glimpse at some cavern openings, "I can see the caverns just ahead!"

The remaining dwarves felt at ease knowing their destination, though temporary, was just yonder. Their relief was so overpowering, that when they finally did arrive at the caverns, within the blink of an eye they were all off their ponies and were settling their supplies away for the night. Bilbo was responsible, this time, for roping up the ponies. Fili curiously began to eye the mouth of the cave, looking in and seeing nothing but pitch black. As Gandalf passed, he asked, "What do you know about these caverns?"

Gandalf, knowing quite a bit about their whereabouts, pretended to be unaware, "All I am certain of is that they remain uninhabited. Lord Elrond says the wardens of this area have used it to hide from enemies in years past, but that was long ago." The wizard tapped the outer, rocky wall with his staff, the noise echoing deep inside.

Bilbo began to gather the ponies one by one and roped their reins to nearby tree trunks. No mountain trolls here, he thought. Before he could hush fears of mountain trolls, the hobbit heard a twig snap from behind the brush. Too cowardly to go and investigate, he gasped in surprise, hurriedly turning around and running to meet with Gandalf, Kattrin and Fili. "I…I heard a snap," he said in between heavy breaths, desperate to regain composure, "Over there…behind the bushes."

They all looked on to the hobbit as he frantically tried to convey to them the sound he heard. "Where at, Bilbo? Show us." Kattrin said as she kept her hand on the hilt of her kris.

Bilbo, still breathing heavy, began to lead Fili and Kattrin to where he had heard the noise and had tied up the ponies. The hobbit cursed his weight, for he highly doubted that if it had been Fili running to alert the company of a suspicious noise, he would not be out of breath from running twelve feet. Fili, much like Kattrin had, positioned his hand on one of his blades, "Probably just a bunny."

Bilbo frowned at not being believed, "Whatever it is, I heard something snap."

Fili, not seeing anything, turned to look at the hobbit. "There is nothing there. Like I said, just a bunny."

It was no bunny, as they would shortly come to find. Within mere seconds, loud war cries were heard and the company was suddenly ambushed by a group of men. In alarm, the dwarves all pulled out their weapons, ready to attack. Kattrin stepped in front of Bilbo, both daggers drawn. He, not complaining, used the woman as a protective barrier. Though, being the only woman in the group, Fili instinctively stepped in front of her, forming _his own_ protective wall.

While the majority of the dwarves were far more concerned with how to protect themselves, Bilbo quickly noticed the appearance of their sudden 'enemy'. They were all clad in minimal animal hide, their skin was a deep olive, almost copper hue and their hair was black and ordained in the strangest of ways. Some possessing long braids and others fashioning mohawks.

The one ready to attack Fili had both; a mohawk of braids and his eyes were the brightest of blues. His nose was strangely pierced with some sort of tusk that poked out on each side of his nostrils. The same type of ivory tusk was pierced through his ears, as well. His weapon of choice looked very similar to a dagger; however the 'blade' was nothing more than sharply carved stone. Their war cries were unlike anything he'd ever heard. While all very alien to him, one thing stood out: their skin and eye color, their hair and their clothes. They all looked like….Kattrin.

The stranger was ready to attack; however his large azure eyes caught a glimpse of Kattrin. In the silence, both pawns afraid but ready to attack, the stranger questioned, "_Akto beneerus quai?_" (_One of us?)_

Kattrin's heart began to beat heavily, her eyes staring intently on the stranger. None of the dwarves or Bilbo understood the man, nor even knew what he was. Kattrin opened her mouth to speak, no words coming out. Could it be, she thought. She was supposed to have been the last of her kind. How was this possible? She could feel her eyes begin to well up with tears, none falling, but constantly ready to. "_S..senitro, bahlayoo" (Yes, I think so.)_

The others, not attacking, watched the two interact. Bilbo was doubly curious with this occurrence, he had thought just like her: she was supposedly the last of her kind. The man with the stone dagger squinted; they suddenly widened as if he somehow recognized her. "_Kattrinlelenta. Duebayae subi Kattrinlelenta!" (Kattrinlelenta. You are Kattrinlelenta!)_

Whispers could be heard as the others began to whisper this word 'Kattrinlelenta'. Kattrin gulped, "Uhm…_senitro, keleen pi duebayae meen?" (Yes, how do you know me?)_

"_Destri Kattrinlelenta! Destri Kattrinlelenta! Pifloo subeer nenarin!" _The stranger shouted to the others of his faction. "_Nes Gudine lesh fuli ooheen quai!" _The members of the company could not understand what this man was saying, but he did appear very happy. (_It's Kattrinlelenta! It's Kattrinlelenta! Lower your weapons!/ "The Guardians have answered us!_)

The strangers lowered their weapons, which confused the dwarves. Fili looked onward suspiciously, "Who are these people, Kattrin?"

Kattrin did not answer him just yet. Instead she spoke to the man, "_Henue duebayae lentare cah'moon?" (Can you speak in common tongue?)_

The man smiled, his teeth large and cricked, "Yes, Kattrinlelenta!"

Kattrin swore time had frozen, a single tear releasing from the duct of her right eye. She finally answered Fili, saying "These are my people…"

* * *

Both the small group of martisan men and the dwarven company were gathered in a circle. The martisan man was speaking to Gandalf, "How did you know we were here?" His accent was the same as Kattrin's, unlike any other in Middle Earth and possessing a dialect that was spoken with a slight crudeness.

Gandalf smiled, "I've known for some time, my friend. I thought it best to keep it secret until I was sure you were indeed here. Your people have become nomadic over the ages, after all. How many of your people are left?"

"We are small in number. Not much more than four score and twenty. The rest of our people have been long gone, whether more exist out there in the world remains a mystery to us. We kept praying to the Guardians that they might send us some guidance. A dragon is not far away from here. We are very fortunate to have been answered. My friends, you may call me Jethinitlinfilitue. I am the head of our tribe's hunters." He smiled his toothy grin.

The dwarves looked hopeless at the sound of his name, Dori even so much as opening his mouth to try and pronounce it, failing miserably. The martisan man laughed and said, "Call me Jethin."

While Gandalf and the others began to talk of the dragon's whereabouts, Kattrin was leaning against a tree, merely watching the martisan men in wonder, still bewildered at their pure existence. Bilbo cautiously approached her, "How are you taking this?"

Kattrin didn't stop to look at hobbit, "All this time, Gandalf made no mention of their existence to me. And here, I thought I was alone in this world." She looked to the hobbit, who showed signs of sympathy. "Though, I cannot feel anger for the wizard because he has been so dear to me. And I guess, in the end, it doesn't really matter if he kept it from me. I know now…and I'm certain that I feel overwhelmed…in a good way." She smiled softly to Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded, "I can understand that. So…your true name is Kattrinlelenta?"

She nodded, "It is my given name; the name bestowed to me by my people. Kattrin for the convenience of everyone else." She winked.

The more one-on-one time the hobbit had with her, the more comfortable he became with expressing his feelings. "Well, I like it," he said. "It's very pretty." Her reaction was one of confusion. He could see that she wasn't sure how to take the compliment, her eyebrow rising. Bilbo's eyes looked to the ground, as if mustering up the courage to speak. "Kattrin…there's something I've been hoping to talk to you about…"

"What is it?" She eyed him inquiringly.

"Well, I…" Before he could continue, a loud noise could be heard coming from the skies. Every last one of them turned their attention to the sky.

Nothing could be seen, but Jethin shouted, "It is him! He has returned!"

Gandalf whispered to himself, his eyes focused upward, "Niphredlîr…" The wizard's attention then turned to his company, "Arm yourselves! We must destroy it before it absconds to the mountains to wake the others!"

What an odd sight it would have been to someone to see such an odd collection of characters running with one another towards to plains, the dwarves with their daggers, axes and swords drawn; the martisans with their stone weaponry; a wizard with his staff; a woman martisan with her krisses; and a hobbit with his 'letter opener'. Bilbo was beyond frightened, though he had received a training session; he knew he was no match for a dragon.

The group found themselves at the field and in the sky, to their horror, a scaled monster greeted them. The beast took but a moment to realize the group beneath him. They numbered nineteen, which for a beast of such great size, seemed like an unfair disadvantage. Niphredlîr made a slow landing, his wingspan broad. It appeared as if he had a devilish grin about him, his jaw opening wide and a piercing screech escaping. The lot of them immediately fell to their knees, covering their ears and hollering in pain. A loud voice began to speak to them, "You are very humorous to think you can destroy me. I would think the lot of you would slide down my throat _very_ easily."

Gandalf shouted, his face showing a man unafraid of the drake, "Where is the Hespir, Niphredlîr?! Is it Smaug who hides it?"

Niphredlîr answered with a growl, "If you come closer, I might just tell you." The beast laughed.

Gandalf did not acknowledge the provocation, and instead shouted, "Don't just stand there, fools! Destroy him!"

Without anymore ado, the martisans, the dwarves and the hobbit all charged at the dragon. All while the dragon laughed, they began to make desperate attempts at overpowering the creature. However, with every attempt, the beast proved too powerful. Fili, armed with two swords, aimed at the drake's feet. The strike being driven caused the air around the blade to _whoosh_. It became the first successful blow to the dragon, blood spurting from the beast's leg. Niphredlîr cried out in pain and kicked Fili away, causing him to fly back quite a ways only to land roughly on his back.

The sound of the martisan war cry was somehow motivating for the hobbit to vanquish his fear and endeavor to annihilate the monster. Jethin bellowed, "We may find hope if you aim for the beast's legs! Incapacitate him!"

With those directives, Fili stood up to join the others in attempting to bring down the dragon by attacking his limbs. Bilbo, still behind the rest of them, saw this as his chance to apply what he had learned. He ran swiftly, his great feet carrying him across the plain. The hobbit took a separate route, going behind the drake.

Kattrin saw the hobbit's direction and quickly followed to ensure his safety. Bilbo reached his sword backwards and sliced the back segment of the dragon's leg. Hearing Niphredlîr roar made him smile to some extent, feeling accomplished that he'd been triumphant in his efforts. However, the beast reached his claws behind him, attempting to grab Bilbo and pierce him with his dagger-sharp claws. "Bilbo!" Kattrin screamed, trying to get his attention.

The hobbit did not listen in time to hear her; however, Kattrin quickly pushed him out of the dragon's reach. Instead of grabbing the hobbit, the dragon was able to grab hold of Kattrin. The beast brought his hand to his face, his claws wrapped tightly around Kattrin's waist. She was brought to the beast's eye level and he spoke, "Ugly creature. You'll be the first to go!"

Kattrin cried deafeningly in pain at the unyielding clutch and devoid of thought, shoved her dagger right within his eye. Niphredlîr roared, his claws constricting her forcefully and their sharp points penetrating the flesh of her waist. Kattrin yelled out in pain, the drake finally tossing her to the ground. Her body finally made impact with the ground; it is there she remained for the rest of the skirmish, wounded and unconscious.

Niphredlîr reached up to cover his eye, the dagger still within it. Enough time was made available for the company to overtake the dragon. Between some final arrows shot by Kili and a final hit from Dwalin's axe, the beast began to bleed profusely. They all took notice as Niphredlîr appeared to be growing dizzy, his snake-like eyes rolling back behind his lids. The company quickly ran away, finally hearing a loud thud as the dragon's body fell to the ground lifeless.

Niphredlîr was no more.

After a moment to make sure the dragon was not going to get back up, the dwarves and martisans began to cheer loudly. Amongst the chaos, no one, not even Bilbo, realized where Kattrin had gone. They assumed upon being dropped, she had just gotten back up on her feet. Gandalf was the first to truly notice, "Kattrin...Where is Kattrin!?"

They all began to peer around. They continued to call her name, but no answer was heard. Bilbo's eyes caught glimpse of a body on the ground. "No…" he whispered in dismay. "No!" He repeated in a shout, his large feet quickly running to Kattrin's body. He kneeled before her, the others soon to follow him. "Kattrin…" he whispered, trying to rouse her. "Kattrin!" He shouted once more, shaking her more fervently. Still, she did not wake. The expression on the hobbit's face was one of great sadness and despair.

Kili kneeled to her other side, "She's wounded!" He yelled. Bilbo looked to her waist and on the right side blood began to seep through her worn, brown attire.

Bilbo watched as Jethin kneeled over her; he pressed his ear to her chest. "She is alive, still. We need to take her to my people, they can help her! But we must be quick before it is too late…" The martisan then looked to Dwalin, "You there, you look strong. Will you carry her?"

The dwarf obliged and gently picked up Kattrin and cradled her within his arms. As they all began to make their way in the direction that Jethin and the other martisan men were leading them, Bilbo stayed close to Dwalin. The hobbit's eyes watched with deep sorrow as Dwalin carried her. Blood was slowly coating the burly dwarf's arm with every step made forth and Kattrin's arm was hanging off to the side, she appeared to be dead.

Bilbo's heart felt a soreness that he'd never previously felt before. She might lose her life…because of him. Because he was daft and thought he could fight. The only things he could hold onto were the words of a stranger, saying that if she received help, she might still live.


	11. The Dream

_**En'i'Elen  
By Eugania Parvani**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

**_A/N:__I can't believe this! I am so happy that I have so many people devoted to this story! It drives me to continue and keep on trucking along! I really appreciate all the reviews and follows/favs. It's so encouraging and it makes the entire storytelling process so magically fun! I hope you enjoy Chapter 11!_**

* * *

The martisans' village was incredibly primitive compared to the dwelling of other races. It was easy for one to see that they were nomadic, for their housing consisted of huts made of elongated sticks and desiccated leaves and grass. When the company arrived, Jethin pulled Dwalin along, leading him into a hut that was larger than the others. Bilbo anxiously followed close behind, his body a magnet connected to Dwalin's pull.

The other dwarves eyed the martisan people incongruously; the lot of them surprised how they could live such an existence without opulence and any variety of permanent architecture. The martisans were equally inquisitive about their new guests. They all gathered around the larger hut, peeking through the doorway and through the windowed openings. Their eyes were all wide with wonder and they all continued to whisper to one another, curious about these strange folk.

Jethin stepped before the group, kneeling before another man who was sitting cross-legged atop a long bear pelt. His hair was wild and black; atop his head he wore a crown of sorts, fashioned from hundreds of different kinds of feathers. The strange looking man, no doubt their leader, held an outsized pipe, smoking from it and blowing its smoke in the company's general direction. "Ahtoowae neejentae, Jethin?" _(You have brought me prisoners, Jethin?)_

Jethin turned his head upward to face the chief, his eyes no longer locked with the ground. "They are not prisoners, they require our aid. They possess the one we have prayed to the Guardians for."

The chief, now seeing Jethin speaking in the common tongue, answered him similarly, "Then show her to me." He spoke minimally, not hiding behind words of secret meanings like the race of men, dwarves and elves.

Jethin eyed Dwalin to walk forwards. The bearded dwarf did so, he gently kneeling and laying her assumed lifeless body before the chief. The chief's eyes grew wide as he stood and approached her. With his pipe still in his mouth and wearing nothing but the feathered crown and a loin-cloth made of animal hide, the chief kneeled down to Kattrin's body. He grabbed her face by the chin and turned it side to side, examining her impassively while puffing out smoke. The chief's skin was a good deal darker than both Kattrin and Jethin; it was almost copper in color.

After a moment of the company just staring, watching this strange martisan examine her, something within Bilbo made him say both loudly and incredulously, "Aren't you going to do something?"

The dwarves and even Gandalf were taken aback by his forwardness. The chief looked to the hobbit, Bilbo gulping wondering if he had made a mistake just now in speaking out in such a way. Though the chief did not speak to the hobbit, and instead looked to Dwalin, "Brother dwarf, how did this happen to her?"

Dwalin eyed Bilbo; he genuinely felt terrible for the hobbit. Beneath his large moustache, the frown remained as he watched Bilbo's sorrow cultivate with every moment Kattrin was not receiving the help she urgently needed. "It was a dragon, his claws pierced the flesh." He swallowed hard, the battle worn dwarf fearful that her life may be lost, "Is there anything you can do?"

The chief frowned, "She needs to be cleansed…"

The company was starting to grow upset with this man; he seemed as if he did not have a care in the world. It would have appeared that this chief had spent far too long a time smoking on his pipe. "She doesn't need a bath, you fool! She's in dire need of help! Bandages! Anything!" Kili shouted, stepping forth. Gandalf placed his arm to Kili's front, preventing him from moving forward any further.

The chief's expressions failed to alter from their unperturbed condition. He simply looked to Jethin and said, "Take her to Tanril."

As Dwalin hurried to pick her up, a small pool of blood had formed on the ground. Bilbo's cheeks felt cold, his hands were clammy; all he could think about was Kattrin dying. What would this mean for the company or for the voyage? Better yet, how would her death affect him? Gandalf placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder, rousing him from his thoughts. "Can they save her, Gandalf?" he asked mournfully.

Gandalf smiled feebly, "If their chief does not seem fearful, then we can only hope that means that they can." Of course, even the wizard was concerned that she would not make it.

As they rushed to another hut, Jethin was calling out shouts in his native language, shooing people aside and alerting them to move from the path. He pulled back the curtain to this next hut, the room inside dark and foggy, smelling robustly of sage. In the back of the room stood another man, his skin was equally as copper. Though this man was aged and his hair was long and white. Without even turning to show his face, the elder spoke, somehow knowing to speak in common tongue, "Her spirit is fading quickly. Bring her to me."

Tanril turned to face them, his eyes pale blue. The means by which he neglected to make eye contact exhibited the martisan's blindness. Dwalin wanted to ask how a blind man could be expected to heal her, though, he kept his mouth fastened. The sightless man began to feel Kattrin with his hands, as if making a memory by sight. He parted his maw and began to hum, mumbling some sort of song-like incantation. The elder grabbed hold of a nearby pestle and mortar and began to grind some herbs into a fine powder. The way he moved almost fooled them into thinking he was only faking his loss of sight.

Fili whispered to Gandalf as Tanril continued to chant, "How is this sort of rubbish going to help her? We're losing her fast."

Gandalf nodded, "I know you worry, but there is no one else, Fili. This is the only chance we have."

The others began to whisper to one another when Tanril proceeded to pick up a tortoise shell, smoke coming from the openings the animal's legs and head would have once gone through during the course of its life. He began to shake the tortoise shell, his song picking up. The moment the smoke began surround her, he cut himself off from singing as if stopping mid-sentence. His deep, rough voice spoke aloud, "Someone, please remove the bit of fabric that covers her waist."

No one readily volunteering for the task, Kili stepped forward. He kneeled over her, his eyes persistently looking back to her face. While it would have been awkward for any of them to expose her stomach in such a way, it had to be done. As self-assured as Kili was, even he had reservations. He ripped the material away, for it was no longer practical having been tattered amidst the attack. Bilbo felt faintly angered to Kattrin's waist being exposed before them, though the better half of him convinced himself it was necessary.

Tanril brought himself to his knees and leaned over her body. He began to spread green paste-like material over her wounds, the contents undoubtedly being herbs. After covering the abrasion, he placed his hands over the holes of the tortoise shell and inhaled the smoke into his mouth. With his cheeks puffed out, holding his breath, the healer blew the smoke outward onto the paste causing it to dry. "Young one," he spoke to Kili, "Dress her wounds, will you please."

Like lightning, Kili nodded and hurried to the small heap of cloth the healer gestured to. Dwalin assisted in lifting her upwards for Kili to wrap the bandage around her waist. "Is she going to be alright?"

The elder replied, his eyes staring off into the distant corners of the room, "She has a strong spirit, young man. With rest, I am certain she will make a full recovery."

Bilbo sighed heavily with relief. He had stayed hidden behind many of the dwarves while this witch doctor had supposedly cared to her wounds. The hobbit attempted to walk to her body, but she was being crowded by Jethin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili. He overheard them speaking of taking her to yet another hut, where she may rest and heal. Before he had a true opportunity to view her to make sure she was alright, Dwalin had hoisted her up once more and had carried her off. Bilbo stood around with his hands in his pockets, his eyes unable to stop staring at the healer. "Why do you gawk at me, young one?"

Bilbo quickly looked away, taking in a nervous breath, "Gawking? I'm not gawking." He affirmed.

Gandalf watched from the hut's doorway as the elder spoke, "Come closer, my child." Bilbo, with a great deal of hesitation, staggered over to the healer. The white-haired martisan appeared to be sniffing in Bilbo's general direction. The hobbit eyed the elder unusually, indecisive of what to make of his sniffing. "You are no dwarf. What are you?"

"Uhm…a h...hobbit. A hobbit from the Shire." He answered.

The old man chuckled frivolously, "Well, hobbit from the Shire, does she know how you feel?"

Bilbo, looking guilty of something, questioned the bizarre martisan, "Does who know how I feel about what?"

"I may be blind and older than days, but I am no fool, hobbit from the Shire. It is rather evident that you care for her. Question is…does she care about you?" He smiled.

Bilbo turned his nose upward, "I have no idea what you're talking about. And…even if I did…the answer would be no."

"Well, how can you be so sure if you have not yet told her?" Tanril raised a brow.

Bilbo was going to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was then he abruptly heard Gandalf calling to him. "Bilbo, care to come along? I believe a celebration is in order." Bilbo looked to Gandalf, and then back to Tanril. The elder had already resumed his position in the back corner of the smoky hut and began to chant around a pile of greenery he'd just set aflame. The hobbit nodded and left the hut.

Gandalf smirked to the hobbit as he began to lead him to Kattrin's new place of rest, "What did he have to say, my dear Bilbo?"

Bilbo frowned, deep in thought, "Nothing. He said nothing." When they'd arrived to her resting spot, they both stepped inside the small shelter. The others were not around and Bilbo immediately figured they'd heard the word 'celebration' and quickly made arrangements to be a part of it. The hobbit couldn't dream of celebrating anything at all at a time such as this. He gradually approached the bedroll she was covered with in the corner. He looked down to her sadly; though, part of him was relieved when he noticed the color in her cheeks was starting to return.

Gandalf watched the hobbit study the girl, the wizard becoming exceedingly aware of the emotions Bilbo was beginning to have for her. He leaned on the doorframe, "Bilbo, do you wish to join in? There will be a feast tonight with plenty to drink. The people are very happy to hear of the dragon's death. You could use a good meal, my friend."

Not taking his eyes off of her, he answered, "I think I'll stay a while…just in case she wakes up."

Gandalf nodded, "Very well. You know where to find us." Right before Gandalf left the shelter, he said, "Oh, and Bilbo…do not worry. She will be just fine."

Bilbo turned his head to speak to Gandalf, but the wizard was already gone. The hobbit's attention turned back to Kattrin who looked as though she was sleeping. He sighed the longer he stared, "Your people are absolutely bonkers. First that chief, not even caring that you were bleeding on the very same ground he stood…and then that healer. You know, he actually accused me of having…feel-" He stopped himself, quickly realizing what he was about to say. He was speaking to someone who was unable of listening. "Well, anyway…someone has to make sure you don't wake up alone." Bilbo pulled the cloth blanket over her shoulders, tucking her in some more.

He walked to the corner and seated himself. The poor hobbit did not even realize how exhausted he was until he sat down. Between fear of a dragon and fear of Kattrin dying, all the turmoil had taken quite a toll on him. He felt his eyelids begins to grow very heavy, heavy to the point where it was becoming more and more difficult to keep them open. The site of Kattrin asleep in the corner was the last thing he saw as he began to drift off.

* * *

_Bilbo parted his eyes, realizing he had fallen asleep and wondering for how long he'd done so. He looked to the opposite corner of the room and saw Kattrin standing, looking down at him. Bilbo quickly stood from his spot; he straightened out his jacket and hoped to the high heavens she had not heard him snoring. "K…Kattrin! You're awake!"_

_She peered to him curiously, "How long was I out?"_

_He nodded; his smile wide, "Not long, an elder of your people was able to heal you. Was just as good as magic, it was." His smile turned to a worn out look of concern; the hobbit had many questions for her but he knew it was unwise to smother her. "How are you feeling? Are you well enough to be standing?"_

_She didn't answer him directly. Instead she questioned him, "Were you the only one who waited for me to wake?"_

_He nodded, "Well, the others were concerned, I'm sure. I…I just wanted to make sure you were alright."_

_Kattrin smiled softly, "Thank you, Bilbo. That was very sweet of you. I remember, before the battle, you told me there was something you had hoped to discuss with me. I am awake now…so, what was it?"_

_Bilbo had almost hoped she'd forgotten. His eyes turned to the ground, no longer gazing at her. "It was nothing, really. I just…well…I just…" The more Bilbo searched for words, the more he struggled to convey his message. And the more he tried to convey his message, the more he noticed Kattrin was coming closer to him. He looked up to her, noticing her approach. The ladies of her people must have dressed her in a loose, muslin gown to cover her. While the sleeves of the underdress were long, the neckline was broad and it began to fall down her shoulder. _

_The hobbit tried not to look at the exposed skin of her shoulder, which for some reason raised questionable feelings within him._ _Bilbo stood rigid in the corner, Kattrin now very near to him. He continued to stutter, but he fell silent as she whispered, "Thank you…for looking after me." She reached for his hand and took it in hers. He gulped, watching her bring his own hand to her cheek. She rubbed her cheek lightly against the back of his hand, nuzzling it with her eyes gently closed. _

_Bilbo's cheeks felt as though they were aflame, and soon the heat would travel through his entire body. Kattrin kept his hand within hers, he not pulling away, and guided his hand along the uncovered skin of her shoulder. She tenderly flattened his hand to rest atop her shoulder, his fingers only slightly tucked under the fabric of her neckline. He looked at her, completely beside himself, "W…what are you doing?" He whispered. _

"_Guiding you to do something I knew you wouldn't have the courage to do yourself," she neared her face close to his. "I want to feel you…" Kattrin slowly reached her hand up and brushed a curl from his face, only to move it downward to wrap around the waist underneath his jacket. She brought his body closer to hers and gently pressed herself into him, her chest meeting his._

_This was unfamiliar to him, every part of it. His entire existence in Bag End was the result of an accepted life of bachelorhood. He never learned how to properly woo a woman, let alone touch one. "Kattrin…" was all he could say. His breathing had picked up considerably, the uneasiness taking over._

_Kattrin leaned in close to him; the distance between them was now practically nonexistent. He could feel her breath on his chin. "I want you, Bilbo Baggins…" She whispered. Bilbo could feel her lips nearing his and suddenly, as he gazed into her eyes, their color began to change. Her once striking sapphire eyes turned into slits, fiery orange slits. _

_Bilbo unexpectedly heard a disembodied voice echoing through his thoughts, "I will destroy you. I will annihilate you. Just when you've gained everything you most dearly possess, I will be there to watch it all die." He, in fear, pushed Kattrin away. He watched in horror as __she began to cackle evilly. _

"_Bilbo…Bilbo!" He could hear another voice calling his name. With a yelp, Bilbo's thoughts went black._

* * *

"Bilbo!" called the voice. Bilbo jerked from his sleep, his breathing heavy. It was Gandalf. "Having a nightmare?" The wizard questioned.

Bilbo, rather sweaty from the ordeal, stood and nodded. "A little one, but nothing to worry about." He was more shaken than he let on. "Is she awake yet?" He asked, looking to the bedroll and seeing her still asleep.

"No, she still has yet to wake. It should not be too long, I imagine. It is night time now. I came to wake you because there's quite the merry gathering going on outside. Thought you might like to join us." he smiled.

The hobbit frowned, dark bags visible under his eyes, "No….no, I think I'll wait here for her to wake up."

Gandalf frowned, "Come, Bilbo. Kattrin is strong, she will be along soon. And besides, she would have wanted you to enjoy yourself. So, come with me now." The wizard smiled down to his hobbit companion.

While he didn't want to leave her side at all, Bilbo knew that Gandalf was only trying to help. Reluctantly, he nodded and followed Gandalf out of the hut. When they approached the village center, a huge fire was ablaze and many martisan men were whooping and dancing around its flames. Bilbo could see the company scattered about. Oin, Gloin, Dori and Nori were all eating from the charred remains of some genus of bird. Bilbo could see Fili and Kili surrounded by a group of martisan women. He watched the women and how it appeared as though they were tying feathers into Kili and Fili's hair. How unusual, he thought. "Grab yourself a plate, Bilbo. Enjoy this moment of festivities, for they will be short in number in the time to come."

Bilbo laughed nervously, eyeing the women fawning over the dwarven brothers. "That's quite alright, Gandalf. I have everything I need right here." He gestured to his journal he'd brought with him from the hut. Gandalf stepped away to visit with Dwalin. The hobbit took a seat on a tree that had fallen long ago to the ground, making the perfect bench. How lively these martisans were. Their tribal behavior made him feel a strange closeness to the earth, his heart calling out to nature. He began to sketch the martisan men dancing around the fire, as well as writing to describe the occurrence that was visible before his eyes.

As Bilbo concentrated on the draft, he saw two eyes suddenly looking up at him. A young martisan girl. She was a mere tot; her expressions exhibited an innocent, yet genuine curiosity for what the hobbit was doing. "Hello," Bilbo smiled.

The young girl smiled back and said, "What are you doing?"

Bilbo, happily fascinated by the child, answered, "I'm sketching a picture of your people dancing around the fire."

"Can I see?" She inquired. Bilbo, usually steadfast in withholding his journal's contents, showed the young girl his latest piece of work. Her blue eyes grew large, "Wow! You're really good at that, mister! That one over there is my daddy. He looks just like himself in your drawing! You're a really good drawer-er!" When she smiled, it became noticeable that her two front teeth had not grown in yet.

Bilbo smiled with delight, happy that someone found him talented. "What is your name?"

She squeaked, "My name is Isilwyn!" She was certainly spunky, which made Bilbo laugh. As well, instead of pronouncing the 's' in her name, it came out as 'Ithilwyn', due to her lisp that resulted from her two front teeth missing.

"And what a pretty name it is." He nodded firmly. She reminded him of the children back home in the Shire, before the strict rules of adulthood tainted them. They were vibrant and full of energy. It was the sort of vibrancy that drove them to ask hundreds of questions and be ever curious of the world around them. "My name is Bilbo."

"Bilbo!?" She giggled. "I've never heard that name before. Are you a good storyteller, Bilbo? I like stories very much, I do." The look he gave the little girl was one of uncertainty, but she did not budge, "Will you tell me a story, Mister Bilbo. Please?"

Clearly defeated, Bilbo sighed. He attempted to think of an appropriate story to tell the young girl that wouldn't put her to sleep. "Well, have you heard the story of Sweetpea Hamwich?" The girl shook her head, now very curious. "You haven't!?" He asked in false surprise. "Well, Sweetpea Hamwich was a hobbit, like me. But she was a very spoiled hobbit, you see. And..well…the story goes like this…." Within the first part of the story, Isilwyn had called over some of her little friends to listen to the tale. Before Bilbo knew it, he had a small audience of martisan children sitting before him, all of them listening to the tale of the spoiled Miss Sweetpea Hamwich of Buckleberry Fern. Even whilst telling the story, Bilbo's mind stayed on Kattrin. He thought of her wellbeing and he thought of the strange dream he'd just had. She had not woken just yet, but enjoying the company of the martisan children before him would produce a sufficient enough distraction while he waited, for only time would tell.

* * *

_**As always, please review! I love to read what you think!**_


	12. The Feather

_**En'i'Elen  
By Eugania Parvani**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

She wondered how long she'd been asleep. Kattrin looked around and tried to speculate precisely where she might have been. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her side, and then everything went dim. Someone had placed her in a thin muslin gown, which made her further curious as to where her former attire had been placed. As she moved, she felt a stinging on her waist. The wound. Pulling up the hem of the chemise, she noticed she'd been bandaged up.

Intriguingly, she stood from her spot and examined the room. Where was everyone? Had they left her behind? She couldn't blame them because she, herself, felt like nothing more than a burden to these dwarven men. In another corner, she found her brown leather boots and slipped them on. She could hear the bellows of her people chanting outside and it made her want to investigate. Upon stepping into the doorway to peer outside, she saw a familiar site. They were celebrating the Guardians. Every now and again, when the martisans prayers had been answered, they would ignite a large, glowing bonfire within their village's center and would dance around it.

She smiled warmly at the sight, her heart telling her she was finally home. As her eyes gazed at them, she could hear Kili's voice, "And so she lives!" Kattrin turned to him and greeted him with a smile. "Not that we thought you would not. How are you feeling?"

Kattrin stepped down from the tread to speak with him, her arms crossed over her chest. "A little shaky, but it will pass, I'm sure. I see you have many admirers," she said, gesturing to the many feathers in his hair.

He grinned handsomely and nodded, "Your people are wonderful. They certainly know how to have a good time. I've got fifteen feathers and Fili's only got eleven." He winked to her, "Care to make it sixteen?"

Kattrin laughed lightly, "Don't flatter yourself. And don't let your conceit get to your head; it might explode if you're not careful. How long have I not been awake?"

Kili answered, "All day practically. Your witch doctor did a number on you. We were all worried at first, but you're up and walking, so he must have done well." Kili watched as Kattrin's attention on him was waning; when he caught glimpse of what she appeared to be staring at; he frowned somewhat. Kattrin's eyes were fixated on Bilbo as he told stories to a group of children seated before him on the ground. "He's quite taken with you, you know."

Kattrin's head suddenly jerked to face Kili, "Now I know you've gone completely mad." She laughed diffidently.

"I'm actually quite serious. He's grown quite fond of you. I'm not certain how obvious it is to everyone else…or even to him…but_ I_ know that he cares for you." Kili often looked to Bilbo and then back to Kattrin.

Kattrin's eyes continued to watch Bilbo, whom was unmindful of her stare, "How would you know?" She asked with an especially mordant nature.

"It doesn't take a genius to see it. If it's evidence you want, then I should tell you he is the only one of us that stayed in your room with you while you slept. The entire time, instead of coming out here to parade around with us, he was sitting in the corner waiting for you to wake up." Kili claimed. Kattrin, at first smiling in disbelief of his words, began to develop a sorrowful look on her face. "Do you feel the same way?"

Kattrin snapped at him, "What business is that of yours?"

Kili, now frowning as well, said, "Well, believe it or not, I have been infatuated with you the moment I laid eyes on you. And I ask because I only wish to know that your affections are put into the right person's heart, if not mine."

Kattrin's eyes narrowed, "Kili…I…I'm sorry." She said sorrowfully.

Kili smiled, hiding the pain within his heart, "Please, Kattrin. I do not need your pity. I only wanted to tell you of my feelings, so that I may be able to get over them some day, instead of wondering what sort of regret I may have felt in never telling you." He bowed his head slightly, "I know my affections would have been in vain, just by them simply being unrequited. So…to have you as a companion would do me a great honor. What do you say?"

Kattrin, though aggrieved at the thought of her not being able to return his feelings, smiled as best as she could and said, "I would like that…very much, Kili."

The inquisitiveness within Kili was still present, "So do you….have feelings for the hobbit?"

Kattrin frowned and simply replied, "I am not capable of such feelings."

The gentle part of Kili smiled and said, "Perhaps you should go thank him. I take you for the type to feel guilty if not obliging by such common decorum. I mean, Miss Kattrin, he spent _all_ of those hours _wasting away_ by himself in that room, just waiting for you to open _one_ eye." He encouraged.

Kattrin rolled her eyes and laughed, "Very well, dwarf. I'll go give him my thanks."

Bilbo was very much enjoying being a storyteller to these children. They were the perfect audience, he thought. At a moment of humor, they were quick to laugh. At a moment of surprise, they were quick to jump and gasp. The entire experience was all too agreeable. His eyes happen to glance upward and he stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Kattrin standing a few feet away, watching him. His cheeks turned a deep red, remembering the dream from earlier.

The children were quick to notice his pause in the story, "And then what happened, Mister Bilbo?!"

Bilbo watched Kattrin cover her mouth, no doubt to mask her laughter. He, as well, was finding it rather complicated to stop himself from chuckling at the over eager children. So much concentration went into preventing this laughter that he'd nearly forgotten where he'd left off in the story. "And then…..and theeeen…" he thought, though nothing could be recollected.

Kattrin quickly stepped in, "And then a shrew came along to steal a certain hobbit away from a group of wily children!" She laughed.

The children giggled and one of them chimed in with disagreement, "No! That's not what happened!" The young boy turned his head to Bilbo looking for some support. He was a fervent child and had opinions that he felt needed to be expressed to these adults, "Isn't that right, Mister Bilbo, sir? I think Kattrin is trying to ruin your story!"

Kattrin smiled to the boy. She brought herself to her knees to be at eye level with him. With her right hand, she reached to his head and ruffled his hair, "It's exactly what I'm trying to do. I'm the burglar for stealing your storyteller away, am I not?" She laughed, "I'm more a burglar than your Mister Bilbo."

Isilwyn eyed Kattrin curiously, "But my mama said you were a princess, I thought." Before she could dwell on the aspect of princesses, the peculiar young girl quickly gyrated her head to face Bilbo and she asked, her eyes wide as ever, "You're a burglar!?" The last word of her query came out in the form of a high pitched squeak.

Bilbo shook his head, afraid Kattrin was giving the children the wrong idea. Nevertheless, Kattrin chuckled whole-heartedly and replied, "Why, yes. Yes, he is. A very good one at that. He's stolen rubies, pearls and diamonds from the wealthiest of princes."

The group of children looked to Bilbo, all of them in awe at the hobbit before them. To them, not only was he a burglar, but he also appeared to be a well-traveled individual. With such assumptions, the children further derived that he must have been wise beyond his years. Isilwyn sincerely believed that 'Mister Bilbo' had the answers to all of the questions that she found most important about the world. "Does that make him a prince? Because if he has all of the prince's jewels…that makes him a prince, right?"

Bilbo shook his head some more, this time more quickly. Not only were they beginning to think he was a criminal, but now they were questioning about his nonexistent nobility. Kattrin could sense his discomfort, which only worsened when the small boy questioned, "If he's a prince and you're a princess, does that mean you two could get married?"

Kattrin's eyes got wide and she quickly looked to Bilbo. Both her and his cheeks were red. The two of them stared at one another, absolutely unsure of what to say. Bilbo opened his mouth, "Well, uh…"

Kattrin cut him off, saving him from any embarrassment that might ensue, "You are very smart, youngling! Princes do marry princesses. And while Bilbo certainly is a Burglar Prince…I am not…uhm…er…" Kattrin began to choke on her words, becoming unable to finish her sentence. Though, looking over her shoulder, she spotted her escape. "Hey! Will you look at that! I think I see your mother serving the sweetbread! You'd all best hurry if you want a piece!" She winked.

Luckily the ruse worked, for the bright adolescent faces of Bilbo's former audience swiftly made their way to their parents. Kattrin began to walk towards Bilbo, "Well, would you look at that. An artist, a writer…and now a child whisperer. I'm learning so much about you so quickly, yet I feel as though I still do not truly know you."

Bilbo's thoughts were both inexorable and unremitting. The way she made her way towards him, he couldn't help but be reminded of his dream he'd just had. _'I want you, Bilbo Baggins…'_ was all he could hear running wild through his thoughts. "Uhm…right." It was the only thing he could truly think to say. He found himself entirely wordless, the heart captured in his chest hammering at irrepressible speeds.

Kattrin became attentive to his uneasiness, "What's the matter with you, hobbit? You're acting strange." Bilbo was so very uncertain of how to act around her. It had only been a dream though, right? What did it matter if he'd had a dream about her? It actually ended up being quite the nightmare, he thought. Either way, he was finding it hard to operate according to the prior understanding he'd assumed they both shared regarding decorum and how to act around one another. He had come to understand that when she laughed at him, she wasn't laughing _at_ him. Furthermore, when he was rude to her in times past, he apologized and assumed that meant the slate between them had been wiped clean.

Bilbo couldn't understand why he was so flustered around her, anyway. The only thing she seemed to be good for was to ruin his focus, make his stomach feel ill and being sneaky. His accepted life of bachelorhood had remained uninterrupted until he met her. As he sat there, as inflexible as a plank, Bilbo began to realize the feelings that were sweeping him over. He could no longer pretend to be unaware of the emotions that remained persistent in nagging at his thoughts. The ugly truth that he was learning to accept was that he'd grown to care about Kattrin, _deeply. _In her unconventional lack of manners, femininity and normality, she'd crept deep beneath his skin and into his heart, making it her home.

Kattrin took a seat next to the hobbit, atop the log. "I'm not a ghost, I swear to you." She giggled. When Kattrin noticed he didn't smile, or even look up to speak to her, she grew worried. "What is wrong, Bilbo?"

The hobbit snapped from his thoughts. When his eyes met hers, it was almost as if he was seeing her through another man's eyes. He could feel himself viewing her in an entirely different light. He shook his head, his expressions longing, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I'm glad to see you're alright…"

"Thank you…" she smiled warmly, somehow taking such a simple wish as something far more personal and meaningful. "I should have a decently sized battle-scar if I'm lucky. I could give these burly dwarves a run for their money." She laughed lightly, but deep down she was feeling strange; it was the type of feeling she could not so easily describe.

Bilbo sniggered, trying his best to put himself at ease, "I should be thanking _you_, though. Thank you, Kattrin." He smiled. "For saving my life."

Kattrin gazed at him for a moment, lost within her own thoughts. Nonetheless, she brought herself back to reality and shrugged the notion off, "You're welcome. I would have done the same for anyone."

"Oh," Bilbo said softly, pained at the comment. Had he not been special in her decree to protect him? The words she chose would suggest that he wasn't, considering she would have _done the same_ for the other company members. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, the both of them looking in the opposite direction like two shy children. Bilbo finally spoke up, "I see you've not lots of feathers in your hair…unlike Kili and Fili." He mentioned it in a way that indicated he did not understand the reason for it.

"We are celebrating the Guardians…thanking them for life. The feathers are gifts from admirers. We give them to those we find to be suitable mates." She smiled.

Bilbo eyed Kattrin curiously, "Have you given any to anyone?"

Kattrin laughed, playfully pushing Bilbo, "I almost lost my life; I think the last thing I should worry about is handing out some silly feathers."

"You think it's silly?" he questioned, his hands gripping onto a crevice he'd found along the side of the fallen tree.

Kattrin sighed heavily, shaking her head, "Not exactly. It's just so very different now. In my time, we saved _one_ feather for _one_ person. It was _that_ person that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with. It meant something much more than…this. As you can see by how many Kili and Fili have, it's merely become one massive display of status with who can collect the most feathers." She frowned at the idea, "But I will say this. The fire that burns before your eyes, the meaning there has not yet changed."

As Kattrin's eyes remained focused on the fire, Bilbo scooted closer to her. He'd done it just enough for her not to notice. "What does it mean?"

"Well, assume the fire represents the light to your darkness. Your fears, your apprehensions, or anything negative that has overtaken your life feeds off of darkness. Light kills the darkness. What they do is they visualize these thoughts hanging loosely from their body, much like chains would a prisoner. The idea is to step back a ways from the flames, take in a deep breath, visualize the fears…and then jump over the flames and on to the other side. The flame of the fire is said to smolder your qualms, making you fearless when you come out the other side." The way she moved her hands around gave off the impression that she held very passionate feelings about the ritualistic fire leap.

Bilbo watched the martisan men take turns, whooping at one another, jumping across the fire. While it was an entirely ludicrous idea from the start, he could not help but be impressed by their dance and how intrepid they appeared to be. Bilbo began to think of how many chains of fear held him prisoner. There were far too many to count. Kattrin saw his awestruck face and smirked, "Care to give it a go, Bilbo Baggins?"

Bilbo suddenly looked to her, "What?" After realizing what she meant, he shook his head fanatically, "No…no...Absolutely not! I couldn't. I wouldn't." Kattrin giggled at his babbling.

"I take it you're too chicken, then?" she grinned.

Bilbo eyed her, part of him in disbelief, "Did you just call me a chicken?" He clearly knew she had and therefore continued, "No one's called me a chicken in…well…" he thought for a moment, "A very long time, actually."

"Not to your face, they haven't." She muttered.

Bilbo eyed her, "What did you say?"

She hastily replied, "Nothing." Kattrin stood from her spot devoid of another moment and grabbed Bilbo by his hands. "Come with me, Bilbo Baggins. You will do the jump." She insisted. Before Bilbo could protest, he was being lead straight to the bonfire. Bilbo looked down to their hands. In his mind he could see her standing before him, in the muslin chemise she was currently wearing. He could clearly visualize his hand being guided to her bare shoulder. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought, becoming flustered.

As they neared the fire, Bilbo could feel the warmth of its flames flickering in his direction. Gandalf, Kili, Bofur and Dwalin all caught sight of Bilbo nearing the towering flames. Bofur smiled wide, "You going to jump, are you Bilbo?"

Gandalf took a long drag off his pipe, "I never tagged you for the jumping type, my dear boy." He smiled and gave his nod in approval to the hobbit. Gandalf's endorsement meant a great deal to Bilbo, though in this moment it did little in giving him courage.

What made matters worse was Kattrin yelling, "Bilbo's going to jump the flame, for those who want to watch! He's ready to break from the fears that chain him down!" It was almost as if she were advertising the hobbit, putting him on display for everyone surrounding them to see.

Bilbo could feel his knees start to buckle, breaking beneath the pressure of every last pair of eyes being set upon him. He began to twiddle with his fingers fretfully; looking around him and hearing the dwarves cheer him on, urging him to go forth with the jump. He leaned into Kattrin, "I can't do this," He whispered.

Kattrin did something unexpected, she leaned in and pressed her forehead to his and smiled. "You can do anything, Bilbo Baggins," she whispered. She pulled away from the close proximity and squeezed is hand. "Make me proud," she winked.

He stood in his spot, somewhat flabbergasted by her approach to him. Though, after she stepped away from him, he smiled to her. Within his very being he could feel himself grow brave. He _could _do this and he _would _do this. No more fears, he thought. No. More. Chains.

Bilbo took a step back, the cheers of the crowd around him turning into nothing more than a blur. As fast as he could, Bilbo ran towards the fire, readying himself and then suddenly leaping high over the flames. He could feel the heat of the fire below him tickling at his feet, but to his pleasant surprise, he could feel his feet hit the ground. Turning around, half expecting to realize he'd caught himself on fire, Bilbo found himself alive and well and on the other side. He'd done it.

Bilbo's ears no longer plugged the screams and hollers of the martisans and the company. He smiled wide and could take heed to them once again. He watched as Kattrin hurried to him and wrapped her arms around him. He, still bewildered by what he'd just done, was even more surprised by the impulsive embrace. Before he could wrap his arms around her to return the hug, she took a step back. She was beaming as she said, "I told you that you could do it! You were so amazing, Bilbo! How do you feel?"

He chortled, "I haven't the slightest idea of how to describe it…"

Kattrin took his hand once more and lead him back to the log. "Sit. I'll be right back, fearsome warrior." She teased.

Bilbo watched Kattrin disappear and waited atop the log. Bilbo was having a hard time convincing himself that the magic wasn't real. One moment Bilbo was filled with fear and the next he'd jumped over a flaming pit and was greeted with an embrace from Kattrin. Things were already looking up. Still trying to catch his breath, Bilbo saw Isilwyn approaching him. "Hello, again!"

Isilwyn had her hands behind her back, "Hi, Mister Bilbo..."

Bilbo noticed her gestures and questioned, "What are you hiding behind your back?"

The little girl beamed widely, her toothless grin making itself known once again. The young martisan stepped right up to Bilbo and revealed what she'd been hiding. In her hands was the feather of a blue-jay; blue, black and striped. "For you, Mister Bilbo."

Bilbo smiled; while he felt a tad pathetic for getting his first feather from a mere child, Bilbo could not help but smile widely and welcome the gift unreservedly. "Why, Isilwyn, thank you!" Bilbo sheepishly attempted to wrap the stem of the feather in his curls. Luckily, without much effort, it stayed in place.

Isilwyn giggled, "It's not from me, silly. You could be my papa." The idea was all too humorous to her.

Bilbo's eyes narrowed, baffled by whom had meant to give him the feather, "Who is it from, Isilwyn?"

Isilwyn grinned, "I'll never tell. I'm the best at keeping secrets around here." Before the poor hobbit could question her any further, she darted off following the calls of her mother to head inside for bed.

After sitting for a moment longer, Kattrin greeted him yet again. "The others are turning in for the night; I would think it wise for you too as well. We leave at first light, which doesn't give us much time for sleep." Kattrin then grinned, "I see you have a suitor, Bilbo Baggins."

Getting lost by simply looking at her, he realized after a moment that she was referring to the feather stuck within the curly tresses of his hair. "Oh, yes, right. The feather. Isilwyn came to me and said it's from a secret admirer." He blushed.

Kattrin smirked, "Any ideas on whom it could be?"

While he desperately wished for it to have been her than bestowed upon him the gift of a blue-jay feather, he knew the idea was entirely preposterous. Bilbo frowned, "Haven't the slightest idea…"

Kattrin yawned, throwing her arms upward towards the sky and stretching. "Well, hobbit, I'm off to sleep. I suggest you do the same; we still have a long journey ahead of us. Let's just hope the next dragon blows flames high enough for us to jump over." She stood from the log and smiled down to Bilbo, who for the meantime remained seated, "Goodnight, Bilbo…" She reached her hand over and gently touched the feather within his hair, "I hope you find your secret admirer."

Kattrin turned her back to the hobbit and began to walk away. After making her way to the hut where she would be staying, Isilwyn came running up to her. "Kattrin! Kattrin!"

Kattrin kneeled down to meet the young girl's gaze, "Hello there, missy. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

The little girl, looking blatantly guilty said, "I know. But, Miss Kattrin, I just wanted to tell you that I gave him the feather like you asked! I saw him put it in his hair! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

Kattrin smiled to the girl, though when she peaked out the hut window and saw him still sitting on the log, her face became more serious. "Since he accepted, does that mean you two love each other?" she squeaked.

Kattrin frowned, looking back to the girl, "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that, youngling."

Isilwyn cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?" In her innocent mind, a boy likes a girl and a girl likes a boy. It was simple. If such feelings were shared between two beings, they simply were as one.

Leaning in to tuck the hair behind the little martisan's ears, Kattrin sighed, forcing a smile, "Your mother will explain it all to you when you are older, little one. Now you best be getting to bed."

As Isilwyn left to return to her own hut for the night, Kattrin stood to gaze out the window. She silently watched from the distance as she saw Bilbo stand and make his way to another shelter. After he was no longer in sight, she turned and pressed her back against the wall, sliding downward into a seated position. She hugged her knees to her chest and began to lose herself within a heavy concentration. Why had she given him the feather? Was it because she felt bad that he did not receive any? Kattrin bit her bottom lip, delving through every recollection and emotion for the answers. The idea of Bilbo stayed within her thoughts for the remainder of the night. When she thought of him, she felt a stinging in her heart. What was happening, she thought. It was not long before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep. Her dreams were vivid that night, flashing like beams of light trying to escape out of her eyes.

She could feel herself falling victim to emotions, falling victim to a sentiment she'd never expect herself to feel.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

_**Please, review! I hope you enjoyed chapter 12!**_


	13. The Empathy of Môrhîth

_**En'i'Elen  
By Eugania Parvani**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

With a great thud, Kattrin landed on her back, her eyes gazing upward at the height for which she had just fallen from. At first, the sight she was taking in was hazy and doubling. Eventually when her eyes realigned the image, all she could feel was the pain. The drop from the cliff had put her near the perimeter of yet another forest. With a heavy grimace and moan, she allowed herself some time to sit up. The trees before her were tall; the woodland they guarded was darker than the night sky above her.

After standing to her feet, Kattrin surveyed her surroundings. Where was everyone? She'd seen several of the others take the fall as well. Had they really been separated that far away from her? Her face covered in the dust that clouded upon her landing, Kattrin was trying her best to see if she could make out a face peering over the cliff side. Someone had to still be up there, right? "Bilbo!" She shouted. When no answer came, she yelled, "Gandalf! Kili! Master Balin!" Still, no answer came. The martisan was even desperate enough to call, "Dwalin!"

Kattrin waited a moment longer before walking to the wall of the cliff. Reaching up, she attempted to grab onto some stones embedded within the sandy dirt surface, but to no avail, the earth crumbled within her hands and caused her to fall once more. She tried several times, even if it had become especially indicative that she would not be able to climb up. She wondered what would be wisest, to stay put or to move on to look for the others.

While it had only just turned to night, she knew as the evening lingered on, it would only get darker and darker. Even as the moon graced the sky, it would do little to offer a source of light once the coverage of foliage overtook her. Beneath the chemise her people had dressed her in, she wore tan trousers tucked into her boots. She would have certainly preferred the top portion of her attire prior to her accident. However, the pierce of a claw and the tearing of a dwarf made the upper division of the garment altogether obsolete. The long chemise was beginning to grow aggravating; as well, the bottom managed to tear a good deal subsequent to the fall. Therefore, Kattrin took it upon herself to rip the bottom portion of the chemise to the point where the bottom hit her mid thigh. Ripping a longer section from the segment she planned to discard, she tied it around her waist to operate as a belt. The garment was far too large on its own. The ratty frock made a far better tunic, regardless.

She stuffed the remaining leftover fabric in her pocket; something told her it would come in handy. Heading into the forest, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Not that she would ever admit it aloud to anyone; Kattrin was growing nervous at the possibility of an ambush or an attack. With just herself and the dark wilderness surrounding her, how could one not grow apprehensive? It was with much trepidation that she began to trek through the forest. She found herself frequently getting stuck within the glutinous mire created by the rains of days long passed. The ground had been neglected the opportunity to dry, for the canopy above was thick and provided insufficient amounts of sunlight to the forest floor.

Kattrin kept walking, and when she'd thought she'd walked long enough; she walked some more. Her mind became quickly unaware of how far she'd gone. Exhausted, thirsting, and near an absolute loss of hope, she began to observe that the trees around her were showing signs of decimation. Her eyes noticed, the more she walked, the more the trees surrounding her were snapped in half. With a mere hundred more feet, Kattrin's eyes beheld the body of a dragon.

Had it really flown this far before finally dying? She hesitantly stepped closer to the head of the beast. When not fearing for one's life, they certainly were magnificent to behold. Kattrin scrutinized the patterns of his scales more closely. From afar they appeared a dark grey, almost black, hue. Though, up close they possessed a sheen that made them even appear metallic. She uneasily reached her small hand out, nearly touching his head. Before her fingertips could meet to feel his scales, the eyes of the beast snapped open. His long tongue curled outward from his mouth as blood began to seep out.

Kattrin jumped backwards, landing on her rear and watched in horror as the dragon writhed around upon the earth, struggling in every possible way. She quickly noticed one of his wings had been severed at some point before he'd crashed. Though, now conscious, it was clear he was unable to move anywhere. He only possessed the ability to thrash about in place, slowly bleeding out. Small clouds of smoke puffed out of his nose as he noticed the martisan at a distance, visibly frightened, "For one who shows no fear in battle, you tremble before me as I die as if you were nothing more than a field mouse." His tone was waning, showing signs of fading in and out. When Kattrin made no reply, the dragon spoke again, "Come closer. I wish for the last thing I see to be the face of my destroyer."

The martisan stuttered, "Y…you will kill me where I stand."

To her surprise, a low rumble came from the dragon's mouth. He chuckled menacingly at her, though halfway through could not help but to cough, more blood pouring from his maw. "Does a soul become murderous for killing the one who killed them? I am quickly fading, mortal. Now, come closer." He stated the last portion of his statement with a much firmer tone.

Kattrin neared the dragon, her hands ready to draw her daggers from their sheaths. His underside rumbled once more with the sound of a mocking cackle. She could see the slime of his underbelly sticking to and releasing from the ground to which he appeared bonded to. "What do you find so funny?" She asked.

The dragon wheezed, "The gall you hold to think you can stop the inevitable conquer of Smaug. The lack of understanding the races of this world possess is enough to make me desire my end. You are no dwarf. Tell me, what blood runs through your veins?"

Kattrin, still apprehensive, spoke softly, "A martisan."

"Martisan. Hmm…martisan. What is a martisan?" He questioned.

"My people are few in number. Many moons have come and gone since the days when my people thrived within this world." The harking of what memories she could still recall made her loosen a bit, for her energy was no longer focused on tensing and instead was feeding off of her sadness.

"Then we should share a great deal of empathy between one another, you and I. Does your race know of empathy, martisan?" The dragon's voice steadied some.

"Of course," she said flatly.

His cackle was deep and foreboding, "I cannot believe this, for your actions would certainly suggest otherwise." Before she could say anything more, he requested, "Place your hand upon me. I wish to show you true empathy. I promise I have not the energy to hurt you."

Slowly, Kattrin placed her hand upon his head. It was difficult for her to portray what his scales felt like beneath her fingertips. While his scales were rough to the touch, the way each small fragment interconnected with one another made it faintly smooth. Immediately upon touching him, Kattrin felt a warm tingle travel upward through her fingertips, up through her arm and right into her head. Her eyes suddenly witnessed a flash of light.

* * *

Her surroundings unexpectedly changed around her. No longer was she within the forest before a bleeding dragon. Now, she was high above the ground, and the sun was up. Below her on the ground she could see the company. It was so very strange to her for she last saw them amidst the battle. They all shared a common look of rage, their weapons all aimed to her. Her heart began to pound away within her chest at the sight of their indignation. Did they aspire to slaughter her? And why? It was then she suddenly realized she was within the beast's body.

Kattrin tried to scream for them not to attack her, though it appeared as if no one could take heed to her. She could see Kili shoot off several arrows, their points moving swiftly for her at relentless speeds. Within mere seconds they stridently pierced the skin and she could feel every sensation of it. As the pain coursed through her body, more were shot her way. Kattrin screamed out as the sting of countless arrows rapidly surpassed her senses. She could feel the blood pouring from her wounds.

Kattrin watched as Gandalf began rocking his staff in such a motion that quite abruptly she could feel her muscles seize entirely. From the skin that bled profusely, to deep within her bone marrow she felt as if she were aflame. Never before had she fallen victim to Gandalf's sorcery. Not that she ever questioned his magnitude, now it was exceedingly unmistakable what he was capable of doing. With what damage was now dealt to her, she quickly turned in her spot and began to fly away. She flew at immense speeds, the sensation of having the capabilities of flight making her abdomen stir. Despite having flown far from the company who sought to kill her dragon form, the remnants of Gandalf's incantation worming its way throughout her now fragile veins was ever-present.

Her scaled body felt heavy, the outsized wings that kept her in flight were becoming feeble. She could not fathom how she could carry on any further. She felt herself falling. Quickly and with great force. The trees around her began to collide with her, one by one. Their constant impact was parallel to that of razor blades, slicing at her and never ceasing their torment upon her body. It was without warning that the greatest physical pain Kattrin would ever come to know was bestowed upon her. As her eyes looked to her wing, she watched as the flesh slowly severed from her body. As her wing fell to the earth, she fell with it not far behind. The moment her body impacted with the dirt, the flash within her eyes returned.

* * *

Kattrin was now within her own body. Her hand fell unreservedly from the dragon's head, her thoughts now her own. In utter shock, Kattrin fell to her knees and began sobbing. Her muscles continued to seize despite the episode having ended. As she wept on her knees, the dragon again spoke to her, "Now, you see? Do you see the overwhelming power empathy has upon two souls? You have felt my pain. You have seen through my eyes. Now, I ask you, does a soul become murderous for killing the one who killed them? And…if so, would you kill you if you were I?"

Kattrin looked to him, "Even if I, a second person, have seen through your eyes, it is still only your point of view. And your point of view is a single point of view, which has every capability at being deceptive."

Between heaves, the dragon chuckled once more, "You dare claim it did not happen in such a way? Did you not feel my pain? Did your sight not match my sight the moment of the attack?"

Her cheeks flushed from shedding tears, "It is evident that your pain is very real…but I know of your deception because I do not recall seeing myself through your eyes…or another member of our company. How can you explain that to me?"

There was a long silence; the dragon's voice was diminishing yet again, "What _other_ member?"

Her heart still thrashing deafeningly within her chest, she gulped, "He is shorter than a dwarf, his hair lighter and curlier. He almost…looks out of place." She looked to her feet, her heart greatly troubled of why she did not see him with the others, "Almost as out of place as I."

Another instance of silence, much longer than the first, fell upon them. She saw rather effortlessly that the injured dragon was contemplating, endeavoring to recollect who it was she spoke of. He replied, "Ah, yes, I do remember one as peculiar as you. I recall you coming towards me…and I knocked you to your back. Your eyes did not remain open so I presume you must have hit the ground dreadfully hard, martisan."

Very abruptly, she recalled more than his point of view had let on. She remembered being knocked back, just as he'd mentioned. As well, she remembered the dragon coming after her, almost as if to finish the job. Subsequent to those memories, everything was far too obscure to grasp. Though he'd just made note of her, he still failed to completely answer her. She questioned him again, this time a great deal more concerned, "And what of Bilbo? Where was Bilbo in your memories?!"

The dragon laughed; beads of blood being released and hitting Kattrin, "Bilbo…_Bilbo?_ What an unusual sounding name."

Kattrin unsheathed her daggers and yelled, "Tell me what you have done to him!"

His expressions became grave, recalling the events of the battle. "After I thought I'd nearly disposed of you, martisan, the _Bilbo_ saw what I'd done. And, my, did he look particularly infuriated. The little thing charged at me…and I remember returning the favor…the last I saw...he did not get up." He chuckled, hacking up some more blood, "He put himself within the path of death...because of you."

_Because of her?_ Tears were plunging without restraint from her eyes and Kattrin soon felt a terrible soreness even greater than the corporal pain of having her limbs being severed from her actual body. Her eyes widened and with his next words, Kattrin froze, in complete and utter shock, "I believe I may have killed him."

Kattrin's expressions altered following his assertion. No longer flushed from shedding tears, her face took on the manifestation of something far more dangerous. Something in her felt perilous. Feral. With the dragon slowly bleeding out, Kattrin no longer took the part of the lamb. Instead, she neared the dragon, her footsteps showing a wolf riding high beneath the seams of a sheepskin. "What do they call you, dragon?" She questioned, her voice severe and remorseless.

The dragon continued to cough up more and more blood, "I am called Môrhîth. Why do you wish to know?"

The now stoic martisan stood with her hands laced around the hilts of her daggers; her gait appeared unceremonious and devoid of emotion. "This killer wished to call her victim by their name before death... Môrhîth." Without letting another moment pass, Kattrin, using both krisses, sliced downward upon his neck. Profound amounts of blood began to pool beneath Môrhîth as he choked and gargled, the life draining from him and ultimately bringing about his end.

Was Bilbo truly…dead? Could Môrhîth have been misleading her the entire time? It was not unheard of for a dragon to go tricking the likes of those not of their kind. It wasn't registering within her. He couldn't be. She wouldn't say it. She dare not admit it to herself. Kattrin's knees began to buckle and they collapsed right beneath her. "Bilbo…" She whispered to herself. Her eyes stared for a moment at the dragon's corpse. She dipped her hand into the pool of blood that formed beneath him. Now covered in Môrhîth's blood, Kattrin gently pressed her palms upon her face and over her eyes, marking her face in the blood of the dragon. Such an action was commonplace in the time of her people, for it was ceremonial to wear the blood of the enemy who had shed the blood of a loved one.

_Loved one._

Was he her loved one? Could she truly deem him in such a way? Regardless, whatever it was she may have felt for the hobbit…he was gone now. The only thing she had left to do was to allow her feet the strength to carry her onward until journey's end.

* * *

Kili brought a hand to his head and whimpered at the new found bump atop it. As if it weren't painful enough for the young dwarf prince, something of a larger scale quickly came tumbling down on top of him. Bombur squished young Kili, which made him kick and groan, "Get off me!" The portly dwarf, with a great deal of struggling, stood up and recovered from his trip. Kili as well stood in his spot and examined the others around him.

Though, it was Gandalf who'd decided to call off names to verify who was present and who was not. "Is everyone alright?" The old wizard questioned, placing more weight upon his staff to ensure he would not fall over any further. Examining the crowd all stumbling to recompose themselves, he listed, "Alright…Balin, Dwalin, Kili, Nori…" His voice slowly faded as he continued listing their names silently to himself. Though, he soon came to realize not everyone was there. "We're missing Fili, Kattrin and Bil-" The grey wizard's eyes darted amidst the crowd. "Where is Bilbo?" He asked them. The elder remembered Bilbo charging the dragon after witnessing his attack on Kattrin. It was a fight that Gandalf knew was unbelievably disadvantaged from the start. While Kattrin's welfare was at an utmost importance, something in the wizard had wondered what caused the normally apprehensive hobbit to become so fervent and brave. While the valiancy was rather gratifying to behold, he never wished for Master Baggins to become the sole target of the beast.

They all began to search around; Kili most notably seemed to be calling for his brother. Though, it was Ori who found Bilbo. "I found him; he's over here!" They all hurried to the young dwarf's side and looked beyond his bowl-cut head to see the gentle-hobbit unconscious upon the earth. His face and jacket were covered heavily with mud, and he now possessed several bruises and abrasions. "He doesn't look so good," Ori pointed out, his stubby fingers pointing to the cataleptic hobbit.

Balin leaned over Bilbo and examined him a little more closely, "He's just unconscious. He'll be around soon enough." The elder eyed his kin and nodded, "Well, we'll have to take turns carrying the boy. Now, now, who's first?"

They all began shifting their eyes amongst themselves, each one of them darting to the other. Though, the lot of them was certainly concerned for his wellbeing, none were readily volunteering. Gandalf sighed heavily, "Dori, would you care to take the first honor?" As the wizard volunteered the dwarf for the task, he lit his pipe to no doubt release some of the stress caused from both the fall and the battle.

Though Dori looked reluctant to say the least, it was known amongst the company that he was by far the strongest. Looking at the group one might have thought Dwalin possessed the greatest amount of strength; however, it was eldest of the three dwarven brothers. Dori lowered the hood of his purple cloak and hoisted the hobbit over his shoulder. He did not appear to struggle too greatly as Bilbo hung there loosely.

"Now to find Kattrin and Fili…"Gandalf said softly to himself. Notwithstanding the wizard being wise beyond his years, he still did not possess the abilities of clairvoyance and therefore was unaware of the remaining two's whereabouts. "Hmm! Well, shall we carry on! Kattrin and Fili will not find themselves!" As they continued into the wood, Gandalf looked to Kili who was visibly distraught by the disappearance of his brother. The old wizard placed a hand on his shoulder and assured, "Do not worry, my boy, your brother is both clever and capable. He has merely lost his way, is all."

While both brother's always attempted to remain masculine to the eyes of outsiders, when separated they yearned for the other's company. The two were practically one in the same, best companions. When Kili took heed to Gandalf's encouragement, he smiled weakly. "I do not doubt my brother, Gandalf. I just sincerely hope that he and Kattrin have found each other, so that when we find Fili, we find Kattrin. Or the other way around."

"It's certainly a possibility, young Kili." Gandalf nodded, taking one long drag from his wooden pipe. He, as usual, hung back a ways from the rest of the company as they trekked onward. Once more the wizard whispered, "It's certainly a possibility…"


	14. Unblinded By Truth

_**En'i'Elen  
By Eugania Parvani**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

Over an hour had passed and Kattrin hadn't moved an inch. She remained on her knees, a few feet away from the corpse of Môrhîth, with her eyes focused upon the ground. While on the outside she appeared apathetic, on the inside a war was brewing and engulfing her emotions. Was she to cry over him? While there had been moments that her thoughts drifted to wondering of the wellbeing of Gandalf and the others, the thoughts were fleeting compared to how focused on Bilbo she was. The emptiness she felt was gnawing at her, unforgiving to her passions.

Why couldn't she cry? Why were The Guardians not allowing her the tears?

All she could picture was the hobbit's face staring back at her. She could see him sitting atop the log back in the martisan village. She could hear his voice echoing through her thoughts, telling the younglings stories about his people. Kattrin smiled softly to herself, feeling a small sense of fondness at the idea of his silly tales. She looked to her hand, and quickly she recalled the softness she'd felt when her fingers had gently brushed against his curls the night she'd secretly given him the feather.

And with that…the tears came.

"I'm so sorry Bilbo…" She promised to protect him, to not let anything bad happen to him. She failed him. The night air was growing cold around her, the longer she sat in place, the later it became. She laid herself down upon the ground and wrapped her arms around herself, providing herself with what little warmth such an action could attain. What was she to do? The entire journey thus far she'd felt as though she had a purpose, a motive, and intentions. Normally, even just being lost was not enough to sway her certainty. Though now, she felt more than merely lost in the way of surroundings. Now, her heart felt lost. She repeated the words to herself, weeping silently over the hobbit and eventually falling into a sleep.

"_Kattrin…Kattrin…Kattrin!" _

_The martisan's eyes shot open to find her surrounded in complete darkness. She could see nothing except a perpetual abyss that she could feel consuming her. Her feelings of panic soon subsided when she saw Bilbo sitting on his knees across from her. She, in the same position, just stared at him. "Bilbo…" she whispered. "Is it…really you?"_

_Bilbo's countenance appeared saddened and replied flatly, "You're dreaming, Kattrin."_

_She frowned, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry…if it wasn't for me…"_

_Bilbo quickly hushed her, "Ssh, please. It was never your fault. You did everything you could. You've already done so much to save me; I couldn't just watch that dragon kill…" He cut himself off, perceptibly distressed at the idea of finishing such a statement._

_Kattrin looked to the side of Bilbo's face and noticed the blue jay feather still loosely fastened in his hair. She slowly crawled to him, the both of them just watching each other in silence. She gently brought her hand up to touch the feather. "What will I do without you…?" she whispered._

_Bilbo smiled at her softly, "You're strong. So much stronger than I am. You can finish this. With or without me."_

_She didn't like the answer, a strong sinking feeling settling in at the bottom of her stomach. "But I need you, Bilbo…"_

_As much as she wanted him to, he neglected to acknowledge her statement. Instead, she watched as the feather became untangled from his curls and fluttered gently towards the ground. The more it neared the black floor, the more Bilbo became an apparition, slowly fading and disappearing. Within but a mere moment, Kattrin was alone once again. _

_Just herself within the darkness. _

_The silence became deafening; the darkness became forbidding. Kattrin searched desperately all around her but could find no means of escape. It was just like the moments before her arrival to this time. Darkness. However, in this moment, the verity that she was very much aware of her existence within these shadows made it all the more terrifying. "Bilbo!" She cried out. _

_No answer came._

"_Bilbo!" Just darkness._

The next thing Kattrin could feel were two hands restraining her as she screamed and kicked within their grasp. Her eyes quickly opened and found the hands belonged to none other than Fili. As she slowly became aware that she was no longer dreaming, her eyes darting in every direction as if expecting to still be in a nightmare, she locked eyes with Fili who watched her confused. She cried into him feverishly and shook her head madly, "He's dead, Fili. He's dead!"

He'd never seen her like this. Certainly he'd seen her upset in Rivendell, but undeniably not panic-stricken resembling this. He attempted to calm her, "Kattrin…Kattrin it's alright. Who's dead? Who?" He tried to brace her tightly enough to where the only thing she had to lock eyes with was him.

She calmed only slightly and said in between tear filled gasps, "Bilbo. He's dead. Môrhîth killed him!"

Fili appeared even more baffled, "Môrhîth?" He was not aware of the dragon's name and had not the slightest idea of what she was talking about. Though when he heard her claim Bilbo's death, Fili frowned. He, himself, could not believe such an assertion. He moved his hands from bracing her upper arms in place to clasping both of her cheeks to force her to make eye contact with him, "How do you know this?" He quickly noticed that the strange brownish substance on her cheeks was not dried mud, but instead it was dried blood. Some of it hadn't completely washed off as a result of her weeping. "Whose blood is this, Kattrin?" He didn't expect amidst her frenzy that she'd be able to answer all of his questions comprehensibly.

She faintly pointed to the dragon's carcass, "That is Môrhîth…he's killed Bilbo..."

Fili slowly released his grip from Kattrin and stepped over towards the dragon's body. He examined the corpse and then looked back to Kattrin, "Or so he claims." He kicked the dragon's front claw with his boot and continued to explain, "Dragon's are tricky, Kattrin. My guess is that Bilbo is not dead. Hurt, perhaps, but not dead. The beast must have bewitched you; they'll do such terrible things even as they lay dying."

While his statement did little to provide her with some form of reassurance, she did try her best to cling to the positivity. She said nothing. Words filled her, certainly. Though, she no longer felt like talking. Fili witnessed the distress and nodded firmly, "Don't worry, Miss Kattrin. We'll find the others. Do not doubt his wellbeing, for I will think the same of my brother." Kattrin nodded weakly and Fili turned his head upward to peer at what little sky showed through the trees, "It is late, but we'd be wise to move through the night and rest during the day."

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was the only plan they had. The feeling was mutual among the two of them, both pleased to have found another to travel with. As brave as both always attempted to be, the forests of Middle-Earth possessed many dangers. It was the help of a companion that often aided someone amidst an attack. Fili naturally led the two of them, he several steps ahead of her the entire time. Kattrin stayed back a ways, her head hung low and eyes tracing her footsteps as they travelled together in silence.

Fili was growing relatively anxious from the silence. He was accustomed to the boisterous group of his brother and fellow dwarven kinsmen. "Cheer up, Miss Kattrin. I have good feelings that we'll find the company soon." He smiled confidently, "What will you do when you see Mr. Baggins?"

Kattrin tensed at the question, "Is there something that I _should_ do?"

Fili grinned, turning his head back to her, "You gave him that feather, didn't you? Balin told me the meaning behind it." He quickly took notice to her panicked expression. He chuckled to lighten the mood, "Do not worry. I would tell you that your secret is safe with me, but I'm certain it was Kili who told me. And Kili has never had the reputation of being closed-mouthed. But I would not worry, I am certain he'd never tell Bilbo."

Kattrin neglected to say anything. The more he spoke, the more defensive she felt. She quickly barked, "Who are you to assume what I feel about Bilbo...or anybody for that matter!?"

Fili laughed lightly, "Your reaction only makes it further evident." He smiled to her reassuringly. "I'm not sure if you've noticed the way you've been looking at him as of late. I won't speak on behalf the others, but I certainly noticed a particular…" he smirked and said teasingly, "twinkle in your eyes when you look his way."

"Both you and your brother are absurd. Together. Apart. It doesn't matter. Your childishness knows no bounds, does it?" The martisan scoffed, "And I never, ever, took your kind to be fond of gossip. It appears I'll have to watch my back."

Fili shook his head, "I'm only joking, Kattrin. Just keep the company in mind. We'll find them soon, I know it." She loosened up a bit and nodded to the flaxen haired dwarf. She followed close behind the remainder of the way, the both of them engaging in minimal small talk. The both of them had their minds elsewhere, Fili on Kili and Kattrin on Bilbo.

* * *

Seated around a fire, Kili sat next to Bofur as they slowly cooked a skinned hare over the fire. It wasn't much sustenance, but the company was aware of a small village not but a day's journey away from their current location. It was this knowledge that brought comfort to them, for villages had inns and inns had food. Dwalin sat atop a small boulder and played his viol softly, the music helped the dwarves feel at ease as they all continued to remain positive regarding Bilbo, Kattrin and Fili. They'd found no luck in their search for the dwarf and martisan, and Bilbo had not yet awaken. Dori had placed the unconscious hobbit before the fire, covering him with a blanket. His bruises were growing more visible the longer time had passed since the battle.

Gandalf made every attempt to reassure the group that their friends would soon be discovered and that Bilbo would wake up in due time. Ori was very worried for Bilbo and often stepped over to his body to peer at him. He recurrently endeavored to rouse him awake but never did he prevail. The songs from Dwalin's viol were soft and lamenting, providing the crowd with song that certainly fit the less than exultant demeanor.

After some time passed from their initial decision to camp for the night, Ori decided that he would check on Bilbo one last time before finally giving up. The keen dwarf stepped over to Bilbo and his eyes sparked as he saw the hobbit's body twitching slightly, only to see his eyes slowly flutter open. "Bilbo! Mister Bilbo, you're awake! I kept checking on you and I knew you'd eventually wake up!" The hobbit groaned faintly, his head suffering from sharp pains. "Everyone! Bilbo's awake!"

Gandalf looked up from his pipe and smiled widely, "My dear boy, I was beginning to think you were tricking us with how long you were out!" He chuckled, blowing a cloud of smoke from his parted lips. "With a display like that on the battlefield, we should call you a hero." He reassuringly patted the hobbit on the back. He was sincerely hoping the hobbit wasn't going to ask about Kattrin, but he knew it was inevitable.

Before he could ask the wizard, the entire group of dwarves surrounded him. They all commended him on his 'bravery'. Bofur called him a 'true warrior'. Bilbo couldn't help but turn red at the sudden bouts of attention. It was in his nature to remain modest, so it wasn't as if he could agree with them openly. Though, with such comments, it was hard for him not to feel brave or fearsome. Despite all of the flattery, there was only one thing on his mind. "How is she?" he asked, a look of longing plastered on his face.

His expectant smile soon faded as he watched the crowd of smiling faces surrounding him alter into faces of despair. No one was answering him. He looked to each and every one of them, hopeful one might give him an answer. It was Balin that was forced to break the news to him. "After the dragon attack…" He paused, trying his best to search his mind for a gracious way to put his words, "The earth adjacent to the cliff crumbled beneath us. We all fell, you included. We have seen neither Kattrin nor Fili since."

Bilbo's face scrunched, as if confused by the statement, "They are alive…aren't they? I mean…I saved Kattrin. That's what you said happened, after all." His babbling made his anxiety evident. "I saved her…you just told me…" The more he spoke, the more he realized none of them had specifically said he'd saved her. He turned to Gandalf, panic stricken, "Didn't I, Gandalf…please tell me I did."

Balin frowned, "I'm afraid not, laddy."

Gandalf chimed in, attempting to offer some optimism, "Knowing Kattrin and Fili as we know them, it is certain they are alive and well searching for us the very same way we search for them." He nodded reassuringly to the hobbit.

Bilbo wavered in his spot, looking very similar to when he'd been told of his possible death from when the journey had first begun at Bag End. They all looked on with worry, but Bilbo merely said, "I...I'm going to lie down." They didn't bother to continue speaking with him; they all knew it was best to give him some time. For the remainder of the night, Bilbo laid with his back facing the company. To their knowledge, he'd fallen asleep for the night. However, Bilbo lay silently; his eyes and ears open with his mind racing.

For a while, not much conversation was exchanged between the party. What was there to say? Everyone knew what the other was thinking. And everyone knew what the other was wishing for. A safe return. After many of them had fallen asleep, Balin and Bofur sat atop the log placed next to the flames of the campfire. Balin had been eyeing Bilbo's back for quite some time, shaking his head periodically but never actually saying anything.

Bofur began to light his pipe and took notice to the elder dwarf's gestures, "What're you shaking your head at?" He questioned, his accent thick.

Balin took in a deep sigh, his eyes not once straying from Bilbo as he thought him asleep. "Poor, lad. He's taking the news about Kattrin harder than I expected."

Bofur looked to Bilbo as well, "Aye. Kili told me about the feather." He nodded, still having no success in igniting a flame.

Bilbo's ears perked up at the mention of Kattrin. He remained very still as not to alert them that he was listening in. Balin turned his focus to Bofur and eyed him guardedly, "And what exactly did he tell you?" His reaction to Bofur's knowledge about the feather made Balin stir a bit in his spot, assuming that not many of the company knew about it.

Bofur shrugged, "Only that Kattrin gave Mister Bilbo the feather."

_Kattrin gave him the feather?_

How could that be? The mere idea of it made his heart pound within his chest. Why? He thought. It didn't make sense. She despised him. He had guessed that she thought he nearly despised her. If that was the way of it, why on earth would she gift him with something she'd deemed so precious?

Balin's eyes narrowed, further questioning Bofur of his opinion on the matter, "And what do you make of it?"

Finally igniting a flame to his pipe, Bofur answered without making eye contact, "Well, I'm not exactly certain, my friend. It's pretty obvious to everyone that Mister Baggins is smitten with our princess. What do _you_ make of it?"

Bofur knew that Balin had opinions. The elder sighed again and said, "As unfortunate as it is, I sincerely feel that Bilbo may have been in over his head with that one. It's such a shame to think it true, but I just don't see the girl as the type wishing to hold a personal attachment in a world so unfamiliar to her."

Bofur eyed him oddly, "Then why give him the feather?"

Balin continued, "Who knows, lad. Perhaps she felt bad for the poor boy. Kili and Fili had plenty of those feathers to go around and maybe our Kattrin was just trying her best to be nice…"

"You believe that?" he questioned.

"Well, regardless, it's such a sad thing to lead the boy on in such a way. Even if the intention is honorable." Balin shrugged. "Anyway, it's off to bed for me. We can only hope we find the two of them. Tomorrow brings a new day and a new search." Bilbo could feel his eyes burning, his pupils drying out from him not blinking through the duration of the conversation between the two dwarves.

_Because she felt bad for him._

It was the only thing Bilbo could think about for the rest of the night. He almost wished he was still unconscious and unaware of the world around him. His memories began to make matters worse. He harked on all of the times he'd spent alone with her. The words he'd chosen any time he'd attempted to befriend her. He remembered the night in Rivendell when he'd accidentally called her beautiful. It was as true to him now as it was back then; however, now, he realized how preposterous he must have sounded to her. He cursed himself for saying it. He cursed himself for thinking he'd ever had a chance with her. His cheeks grew hot and he felt his entire body stiffen as if he would never again possess the ability to move from his spot.

He could hear her voice in his head, _"I want you, Bilbo Baggins…"_ He wouldn't allow her memory and invasive dreams to cloud his thoughts. He couldn't. He mustn't, as unfeasible as it seemed.


	15. The Kiss

_**En'i'Elen  
By Eugania Parvani**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

Fili and Kattrin both stood before a small wooden sign. "No Name." Fili chuckled and turned to Kattrin, "Funny name for a village." He frowned when Kattrin looked onward, unsure of what was so amusing about it. He figured it must have been her lack of understanding for this time upon their world. He shrugged and muttered, "I think it's funny." He took in a deep breath and smiled, trying to remain optimistic, "Well this is promising. Maybe they've beaten us here. I bet you they're drinking right as we speak, right over there in that inn." He pointed to the double-storied building made of timber with his blade.

"Let's hope so." She replied impassively. For the first time during their trek together, Kattrin stepped ahead of Fili and darted straight for the tavern door. She pushed the door open eagerly, frantically hoping she'd see the familiar faces she'd grown so used to. Though instead, a bunch of rowdy patrons silenced themselves at the odd sight she was. She froze in her steps as they took in her small stature and peculiar olive skin. It was but a moment longer that Fili stepped in behind her. When the patrons took notice to the more familiar sight of a dwarf, they went back to shouting and drinking amongst themselves. Fili grinned widely and Kattrin shook her head, "You'd think I'd grow used to the stares. I think they frighten me more than I frighten them."

Her eyes traced the room, trying her best to stand on her tiptoes and catch a glimpse of another dwarf or even a tall elderly wizard. Nothing. "I don't see any of them, Fili. Could we have missed them?" She said, desperately hoping they hadn't.

Fili nodded, "Perhaps we beat them? I suggest we get a room and wait. I can almost certainly guarantee that if they're still traveling, this will be the place they choose to stop. I know my brother and I know my people. The idea of rest, sleep and spirits will be enough to sway them to this place." He led her to an innkeeper and rented a room upstairs. Upon entering the room he spoke again, "Please, Miss Kattrin, get some rest. I promise to wake you if I hear any news."

How could she possibly get any rest? She wasn't fond of the idea but she knew he meant well. She made her way to a double-door and looked outward from the small balcony the room contained. Chilled, she wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm. She partly looked over her shoulder at him and smiled weakly, "Very well. Please…the moment you hear anything…"

"I will alert you." He finished.

The rest of the night was spent similarly for Kattrin and Fili. It was nothing but a waiting game for the two of them. Fili waited on a stool at the bar, keeping his eyes locked on the doors for any member of the company to come walking through. Kattrin spent her time either waiting tucked under the blankets, or waiting by staring meditatively into the distance hoping for an indication that they may have arrived.

The next morning came with no sign of them. Fili often came in to check on her to assure that she was well; however, Kattrin said little to him. He knew there wasn't much she could say, going solely on what he thought had ensued before coming across her.

When the second night came to the tavern, both of them were becoming wary. Fili spent most of his time giving Kattrin her space and curing his ailments with a hearty line-up of pints. Though, there was no amount of booze that would stifle his sorrows. Fili stood from his stool and drunkenly staggered out the door, putting his weight onto the outer walls of the tavern. If he weren't man enough, he'd certainly cry for the absence of his brother. "Fili!" He must have inebriated to the point where he was beginning to have auditory hallucinations. He could've sworn that he'd just heard his brother's voice. "Fili!" Again he heard it. His doubling vision tore itself from the earth and looked upward.

Heading quickly towards the intoxicate dwarven prince, running at full speeds, Fili watched as his brother was nearing him. At first he thought it a mere apparition; Kili wrapped his arms around his brother. "I knew you were alive! I knew it! I didn't have a doubt in the world!" They separated and soon Gandalf and the other's approached Fili as well. "About time you all showed up. We've been bored out of our minds here!"

"We?" Kili asked, "Does that mean…Kattrin is with you?"

Fili nodded, "Yes. Yes, she is with me." Fili turned around and shouted up towards the balcony attached to the room Kattrin was staying in, "Kattrin! Oh Miss Kattrin! There are quite a few people out here to see you!"

Kattrin faintly heard Fili's voice calling to her. When she heard his words, her heart felt immediately lifted, and her mind elated. Her legs quickly swung from the bed in which she laid and she hurried over to the window. Down below, she could see Fili speaking to Gandalf. Everyone was there! She counted every head and smiled wide when she came to the realization that none were missing. They hadn't yet noticed her at the window and she was just about ready to open the double doors, when her eyes locked on to Bilbo. He was alive. "Bilbo…" She spoke softly, gently pressing her fingers to the glass of the window.

_He was alive._ That statement meant so much more than how simple it sounded. It meant he was safe. It meant he was out of harm's way. It meant that he had not died because of her foolishness. He was alive and standing a mere two hundred feet from her down below.

However, as she continued to watch him, her stare unbeknownst to any of them, she began to feel a different set of emotions. Anger. She didn't understand why she was growing angry by the sight of him, but it certainly overwhelmed her. She removed her fingertips from the pane of the window and clenched her jaw somewhat, heatedly looking to the wooden floor and walking back over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around herself, attempting to make sense of the flood of emotions taking her over.

When no answer came to Fili, he shrugged, his visibly fatigued eyes turning to the company. "She must be asleep still, I urged her to rest. We've both been without sleep for quite a while now." He smiled widely and nodded towards the tavern door, "Beds aplenty upstairs, it'll feel like a blessing to rest your heads on something softer than rock tonight."

They scurried inside like a hoard of hungry cattle and the lot of dwarves instantly made themselves at home, drinking and taking in plates and plates of food. It was fortunate enough that Fili and Kattrin were alive and safe; none of them thought it necessary to wake the poor girl, who they widely accepted needed the rest.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, everyone was in good spirits. They ate, they drank, they talked, they laughed. The merry gathering that was the dwarven band had once again proven that in light of a somber situation, joy could be found when in the company of friends. Fili snuck upstairs to check on Kattrin once again, however when she heard the footsteps coming towards the door, she quickly hopped into the bed to pretend she was asleep. He left not long after seeing this, as not to disturb her. Why didn't she rush down to greet everyone? While she felt reasonably guilty for not visiting with them, something in her was preventing her. She felt irate. Sick. Her stomach churned inside of her and she wished desperately that it would go away.

The evening carried on, she could hear the roaring laughter coming from the crowd at the bar downstairs. She sighed deeply, astonished at herself for languishing about the way she did. Kattrin untucked herself from the blankets and stood to venture over to the window for a second time. As she gazed pensively through the glass, she took note of the moon that hung high in the sky. Her head turned to see a figure on the balcony attached to the room adjacent to hers. It was Bilbo. She wondered why he wasn't downstairs with the others drinking his weight in ale. The actual prospect of him made her livid for reasons truly unknown to her. The martisan clenched her small fists firmly and headed right towards her room door. She stormed out and went straight towards the room next to hers.

Without knocking, Kattrin barged in and went straight through to the balcony. There was no need to bust through the double doors to the small terrace; for Bilbo had made it effortless by leaving them open. As she hastily made her way towards him, he slowly turned. "Kattrin…" he said somewhat in surprise, a frail smile on his face.

Her face read of one thing: rage. She glowered at him intensely, and he had not a single idea as to why. The second she reached him, she began striking him multiple times, rapid fire. This only further baffled him. The martisan began cursing, "_Teniri etsoopa! Teniri etsoopa, etsoopa idauta!" (You stupid! You stupid, stupid idiot!)_

"Ow! What are you doing! Why are you hitting me!" he yelled.

She continued slapping and shoving him, "_Etsoopa, etsoopa, etsoopa!" (Stupid, stupid, stupid!)_

Bilbo backed away from her to get out of arm's reach. "I can't understand what you're saying! Why are you hitting me!?" He yelped.

She stopped flailing her hands at him; she visibly calmed herself but her glower still remained. "I said you're an idiot!" she said stridently. "You're stupid!" The more she spoke, the more infuriated she became again, slapping him once more.

He hopped away from her another time, "Why am I an idiot!?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Because!" She paused, "Because you almost died!...Because of me…"

His eyes narrowed, perceptibly perplexed at her logic, "How does that make me an idiot? Because I saved you? For your information, everyone else seems to think I'm brave. That what I did was noble…_fearsome_ even."

Still fuming, Kattrin refuted, "_Brave_ to them is anyone who has a near death experience! Had you been 'noble' you would have respected my wishes that _I _would protect you and NOT the other way around, you idiot!" She pushed him, "No! Instead, you go _against _my wishes and you parade around on the battlefield like some fool with a death wish who has something to prove!"

Bilbo could feel himself growing quite vexed with her allegations. His eyes turned downwards as he began to return the glare to her. His mouth parted to speak, to rebuttal, but she continued yelling and blaming. At last, when he'd found a small window of opportunity he shouted right back at her. "Is that really a reason to be upset?! That I couldn't allow you to just die without helping you? How does that make any sense?!" Enveloping himself in the impulsive irritation, he took a step nearer to her, invading _her _space. "And furthermore…what makes you an authority on defining bravery?! Last time I checked, you're not exactly aware of how things work around here. Things have changed!" The frequent pauses he took in between statements revealed a hobbit unaccustomed to quarrelling; it took Bilbo a good deal of vigor in thinking of things to say to her.

She listened, in silence. The defiant stare was still exceedingly present upon her face. "And what matter is it to you whether I live or die!?" he continued. "You've made it very clear that you would 'have done the same' for anyone else! My life is of no more value to you than anyone else here!" He was a snowball rolling down a hill, going and going at a faster rate, gathering and packing on more and more snow. Conflicts were so very foreign to Bilbo, he lacked the awareness to recognize that matters were escalating far too quickly, "Oh, but I bet if I were _Kili_, on the other hand, it would be a completely different story!"

Kattrin's eyes began to gloss over, "What is that supposed to mean?" Her tone was softer, yet remained crucial.

"You know exactly what it's supposed to mean!" The now furious hobbit finally admitted, "I know about the feather, Kattrin!"

It took Kattrin a beat too long to comprehend what he'd just said. By the time she did, the words had evaporated, senseless and forgotten in the air between them. Her eyes widened some, her lips parting to reply but words never forming. "Y…you do?" she stuttered softly.

"Yes!" he roared. "And I just wanted to tell you that I may not be some battle-hardened dwarf who's lived his entire life amidst a war…and I may not be suave and handsome like Kili…but I'm smart, not a fool! I don't deserve to be taken advantage of! I don't need you to feel sorry for me when you see Kili or Fili flourishing about with a hundred feathers in _their_ hair!"

Stillness. Pure silence blanketed the air. It was thick, heavy and choking. Her heart pounded madly, on the verge of bursting right out of her chest.

"From the very beginning, that's all I've been to you! A silly fool whose only purpose in life is to take your pity! That's all I'll ever be! A silly fool! A _pebble in your shoe_!" he bellowed.

Kattrin clenched her jaw, hastily revolving around and stepping away, "You have no idea what you're talking about…" She seemed defensive, her back turned to him as to not give away her facial expressions.

Bilbo replied, "Oh, don't I? Isn't that all I am, Kattrin? A pebble? A fool? Or am I less than even that? Lesser to the point where you'd pretend that I'd even had a prospect at being admired by someone. _Anyone_." He brought a single finger up and began to wave it at her, though she didn't even notice, for she remained turned away from him. "You may have taken me for a fool in the beginning, but I won't let it happen agai-"

Before Bilbo could shout anymore accusations to her, before he could speak another single word, Kattrin swiftly turned in her spot. The martisan marched right over to the hobbit, stopping him midsentence by pressing her lips to his. She quietly closed her eyes as her lips met with his. Her right hand moved upward to softly cup the back of his head, pulling him in gently. Though her eyes were closed, Bilbo stood for a moment, frozen, his eyes open and completely unaware of what they were beholding.

It was evident that she'd never kissed anyone prior to him. Though it was gentle, it possessed a great deal of uncertainty. But why him? She'd given him the feather out of guilt, he thought. She despised him, he thought. These beliefs ran like wild through his mind as time seemed to have stood still with their lips laced together. Bilbo, himself, wasn't even familiar with kisses, but the moment she brought herself closer to him and pressed her body into his, the more comforting her lips felt. The more warmth that developed as a result of their bodies touching, the more he felt the need to melt into her.

His eyes ultimately closed and he brought his hand upward to softly caress at her cheek. To his own surprise he allowed himself to return the soft kiss, his lips searching hers for an answer to all the questions he'd held so close about her. It may have only been seconds, yet it felt like a time without an end; an eternity. An eternity that ended too soon as the door to Bilbo's room stridently opened and Kili, Fili, Ori and Dwalin came barging in. Both Kattrin and Bilbo separated, jumping in fright at the sudden intrusion. The four dwarves must have been mid-conversation as they opened the door because they were chuckling amongst themselves and rapidly went quiet at the sight they all thought they'd just witnessed.

Bilbo and Kattrin stood there, both of them a deep scarlet hue. Kattrin clasped her hands behind her back and Bilbo began swinging his hands back and forth as he often did when he was nervous. While Kattrin looked guilty of something, Bilbo looked as though he was trying desperately to act as though nothing happened. Kili coughed uncomfortably, "Uhm, I hope we're not interrupting anything…"

While Fili and Kili both stood there, wide grins plastered on their faces, Dwalin eyed the martisan and hobbit skeptically. When Kattrin failed to speak up, Bilbo squeaked, "Uh, no. No. Nothing to interrupt here." He laughed sheepishly which made the dwarven brothers snicker even more.

Kattrin finally spoke up saying, "I was actually just leaving…" She shamefully began to head for the door.

Bilbo said softly, "Kattrin…please…just wait a min-" Before he could finish, she left the room. Now the four dwarves and Bilbo stood in silence. Things were growing very awkward, very fast. Ori kept looking to the brothers and to Dwalin, unsure of what to make of the entire situation. Dwalin crossed his bulky arms over his broad chest and said, "We're going to head back down stairs." He looked Bilbo's way one final time before leaving with Ori, "You may join us, if you like." Dwalin appeared to have a desire to dismiss the incident, no doubt uncomfortable by their discovery upon walking in.

Kili and Fili were both ready to leave, but right before doing so, Kili smirked, "Way to go, Baggins." The handsome dwarf prince winked in approval and Fili chuckled. They left the hobbit alone, assuming Kattrin had left based on pure embarrassment. However, Bilbo sensed more out of the situation. He felt a negative energy pouring off of Kattrin as she left. Did she mean to kiss him? He questioned this to himself. The mere suggestion that someone wished to kiss him was absurd to begin with; though, the fact that it was Kattrin altogether mystified him. Someone certainly had to be desirable in order to be worthy of sharing something as intimate as a kiss, or so he thought. While Kattrin was certainly very agreeable to look at, Bilbo knew that he wasn't particularly handsome or brawny. He appeared as normal as other hobbits were, plump in a way that showed he ate 'stick-to-your-bones' meals. Though, outside of the Shire, women of other races found husbands with other traits. A coveted man was to be toned, masculine, and needed to possess striking, angular features. He continued to arrive at the same brick wall. Of course she had meant to kiss him! It wasn't as if she'd slipped and fell, his lips catching her fall. Why did she leave? He couldn't understand.

He stood still in his spot, alone and confused. He'd been insulted, kissed and abandoned all within the course of just a few minutes. All done by the very same woman. Again, she would consume his thoughts for all of the night. When he lay on the bed with his eyes open, she was there, her forehead inches from his and her lips lightly touching his lips. When he closed his eyes, yet again, she was there kissing him softly. It was all he could think about. It was all he could breathe and feel. He'd searched and searched in the brief moment their lips had met, sure with himself that he'd found the answers. However, despite all of that, he'd only been left with more questions; questions that would gnaw and burrow, unrelenting in their torture.

For the first time in his life, when she'd kissed him, he felt wanted. The feeling of being wanted was enough to bring him to his knees. Kattrin had taken him to the top of a mountain, had showed him the majesty of the world; and upon leaving, she'd marched him right back down again to live in the low valleys of his mind.

"_I want you, Bilbo Baggins…" _


	16. Len Welta

_**En'i'Elen**__**  
**__**By Eugania Parvani**_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ AU. Bilbo Baggins is a respectable hobbit leading a normal life, until one day a tall wizard invites him to partake on an adventure. Declining such an invitation makes no difference to the wizard as Bilbo finds his house invaded by dwarves and his garden ruined by a mysterious woman who fell from sky._

* * *

"Caves, mountains and forests! Caves, mountains and forests! That's all it's ever been! Caves, mountains and forests! If I never see another cave, mountain, or forest again, I'd imagine I'd be the happiest dwarf alive!" Bombur complained as the group began heading down the path. The small parish of No Name was soon far behind them as the road ahead was there once again to greet their weary feet. No amount of rest could bring the company to a full level of attentiveness, but with every stop to rest, it contributed to them keeping their sanity. However, beneath the heavy girth of his body, Bombur often complained about his exhaustion, which in turn made the others quite vexed.

Dwalin, very annoyed by now, turned his bald head to the portly dwarf and said, "Enough with your whining! We're all very tired of this venture, though the rest of us have enough sense to keep it to ourselves."

Bombur, feeling defeated, grumbled to himself but kept himself silent for the time being. Bilbo could be found walking uphill, his walking stick in hand as to keep his balance. He too was growing very tired; while it was certainly exciting at times to witness the splendor of the world outside of his home in the Shire, the hobbit agreed that Bombur had a point. Though, he was wise enough to keep it to himself as Dwalin had directed.

Morning was well on its way out the door and Bilbo was still completely consumed thinking about the kiss. She'd said nothing to him. She hadn't even shared a glance at him. Any moment that he'd shot a look her way and she happened to be looking in his general direction, she quickly turned her gaze opposite him. Bilbo was confused by this. And of course, for a hobbit very unfamiliar in wooing members of the opposite sex, it wasn't as simple as marching over to her and demanding an explanation. How could he expect himself to gain the courage to approach her about last night? She certainly wasn't doing it, so why should he?

The last time Bilbo recalled kissing a lass was when he was quite a bit younger. Her name was Ruby Sandybanks, and she was the first she-hobbit that had ever taken notice to the young mister Baggins. Bilbo could remember most young female hobbits thinking him rather odd, often poking fun at him consistently having his nose glued to a book. There was never anything wrong with brushing up on a good hardback, at least in his opinion. He remembered the kiss and compared it to the one he'd shared with Kattrin. Ruby had merely pecked him fleetingly on the lips; it lasted but a mere second. Just as well, they'd both been too shy to pursue any true courtship. He spoke but a few more words to her before she'd moved on to another hobbit. With Kattrin it was so very different. Besides the fact it lasted a good deal longer, it was different in other ways. Other ways he couldn't exactly put a finger on.

Bilbo was also relieved to find that no mention had been made regarding the sight that Kili, Fili, Ori and Dwalin walked into. He had surely expected to find that the gossip would have made its way around through the group. Though no one brought it up, no one asked any questions and no one gave him peculiar looks. Had they actually known, they made very sure to not look as though they were aware.

With how badly he wished to question and confront her, he tried his best to preoccupy his mind with other thoughts. Certainly, if she wished to speak with him, she would come to him. Or so he thought. He imagined what sorts of advice would result if he were to explain such a predicament to any of the other dwarves. Something within him told him that it was all too common for a male of any race within Middle Earth to acknowledge the puzzle that is and always will be the female mind. Such a perplexing gender they are, he thought. They'll say one thing and will turn around and do another. Bilbo was having a difficult time deciding whether actions speak louder than words, or if it was the other way around.

Her words said her emotions were unpleasant. Indifferent at best.

Yet, her actions were an entirely different story. One does not kiss another in indifference.

"Bombur, there's a surprise for you, just up ahead." Kattrin smiled. She hadn't spoken much at all since they had left the tavern, so it was somewhat of a surprise to any of them that she finally spoke. And it was playful, at that.

Bombur wasn't at all certain what sort of surprise was in store for him. In his mind, his brain took him through the far reaches of his imagination. He imagined that just beyond the hill they were walking up, he would be greeted by three jolly she-dwarves. The lot of them wearing dresses that played a peak of skin above the ankle. The three of them were holding their own trays. Upon the trains were delicious and bountiful amounts of food. Food. His favorite. But what is a food-loving dwarf to do without something to wash that food down with? And just like magic, one of the trays of food turned into a tray holding three steins of the finest ale in all of Middle Earth.

Ah, yes, he could picture it clearly. Though, much to his unpleasant reality, when they finally reached level ground once more, he was greeted by the winding trailway of a mountainside. The look on his face was priceless to the entire company, for when the heavy dwarf caught sight of the mountain they were soon to climb, they began to laugh. "Oh, go on! Laugh it up, the lot of you! When I'm the first to the top, I'll be the one laughing at you!"

Kili chimed in, "First one to the top? Now, Bombur, we mustn't entertain wishful thinking." He and his brother began to laugh hysterically as Bombur grumbled and stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"And better yet, atop the mountainside there's another cave to venture into. I bet you'll be the first one inside of the cave, won't you?" Fili grinned widely. Needless to say, both dwarf princes were merry once more now finally being reunited.

Near the upper half of the mountain they were soon to climb, dark clouds swirled around its jagged peaks. "It looks as though a storm will meet us up about halfway. We'd be wise to travel closely." Gandalf advised from beneath the wide brim of his wizard's hat. "A storm in these parts is far from forgiving, so be sure to keep up."

The wizard with his staff, the hobbit with his walking stick and the rest with the little strength of their weary calves began to trek up the stony path. Knowing of the impending storm they would soon be headed into, there was little time to poke fun any further. The journey was rough at its initiation, but now it seemed as though its relentlessness had every intention but to wane. Following about two hour's climb, the rain began to fall. Its downward flooding lacked a subtle start and instead came on so remarkably sudden, that the most well-traveled of the dwarves were even surprised. The members of the company were forced to shout to one another in order to be heard above the high pitched whistling of winds and torrential downpour. "How do you feel for the rain now, princess!?" shouted Bofur, one hand glued to the stony wall of the mountain for balance, and the other hand grasping tightly to the flap of his cap to prevent it from blowing away.

Kattrin could barely hear the dwarf, let alone see him beneath the wet black hair sticking to her face. "Will we find no solace!?" She huffed; the martisan did not appear fearful, but instead displayed a look of profound exasperation.

"We must continue onward! We'll reach dry ground soon. Just keep your balance!" Gandalf as well made sure to clasp tightly to his hat for fear of the wind stealing it from atop his head.

The wind continued to sway them; balance, at this point, was becoming a much earned skill. "Watch out!" yelled Dwalin. The group looked up and their eyes witnessed a boulder of colossal dimensions hurling through the air above them, crashing into the mountainside. The abrupt occurrence startled them all as the surface beneath Bilbo's large, hairy feet crumbled with high hopes of bringing the anxious hobbit with it. Before he could comprehend falling to his death, a small hand reached for his hand and pulled him back to safety. His eyes went from looking over his shoulder, to the face that saved him. It was Kattrin. As she pulled him back, her face naturally met his in close proximity. It was the closest he'd been to her since the night she'd kissed him. Despite himself and the particularly unsuitable timing, he pictured himself grabbing her by the cheeks and drawing her into him, planting a kiss on her face far more passionate than the one she'd bestowed upon him the night prior.

Alas, he realized the _unsuitable timing._ Damned be the timing.

He swallowed the protuberance amidst his throat wondering whether or not she was finally going to speak to him. Not much to his much thwarted dismay, she said nothing. After locking eyes for a few awkward seconds, the moment was brought to an end by Balin's voice, "This is no thunderstorm…it's a thunder battle!" He caught the company's attention, "Look!"

As the elder dwarf pointed upward, his gloved fingers sodden from the unremitting rainfall, Bofur gasped loudly, "Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" They all looked towards the heavens, their eyes falling gaze upon giant stone beings. With every burst of lightening, their inconceivable height was further illuminated along with their warring majesty.

"Take cover, fools! You'll fall!" Gandalf bellowed, hoping they'd take heed to his warning.

Both young dwarven princes looked very panicked; Kili yelling, "What's happening?!"

One of the giants, possessing another outsized boulder, hurled it into the far reaches of the atmosphere. The company watched in terror as the boulder made impact behind them into the head of a second stone giant. The crash was thunderous and foreboding, bits and pieces of the rock raining down upon them. The many screams of the dwarves could now be heard, all of them urging one another to hold on securely for the vibrations, falling rubble and wind were becoming far too overwhelming to handle with mere strength alone. The rocky path crumbled once more, splitting and separating the company. Fili reached for his brother, whom had been separated once again from him, "Kili! Grab my hand! Kil…"

He was swiftly interrupted by one of the giant's sudden movement. As they continued to be flailed about, they all continue to hold on tight waiting for an end to come. As if the events unfolding weren't dire enough, a third stone goliath could be seen aiming yet another boulder at the head of one of the original two warring giants. As the boulder made contact with one of their rocky heads, the giant began to collapse and fall forwards towards the mountain itself. The members of the company located on the narrow mountain pathway watched as the remainder of their travelling company began to fall with the giant. The giant ultimately fell entirely and smashed into the mountain's steep side, making it appear as though some of the company had been crushed beneath it. "No! Kili!" The flaxen dwarf cried out.

The group, as quickly as they possibly could, hurried to where they'd seen the others crushed. The entire company sighed with relief, for right before their very eyes; their companions were alive and safe. Balin nodded firmly, "We're alright! We're alive!"

Kattrin smiled widely at her companions' safety, however, Bilbo was yet again nowhere in sight. "Where's Bilbo? Where is he!?" She shouted. Her head began to shift frantically from side to side, attempting to make out his face in the soaked crowd.

The other's looked around hysterically as well, yet no one could seem to locate him, "Where is our hobbit!?" Dwalin as well bellowed.

Young Ori pointed, "There! Get him!"

Kattrin gasped as she saw the hobbit barely clinging to the outermost edging of the drenched cliffside. His small fingertips could barely clutch the mountain's edge as he slowly felt himself slipping. Kattrin, so overtaken with fright yelled to Bilbo in her native tongue, "Bilbo! _Desolt mia len welta_, Bilbo! _Len welta_!"(_Just hold on, Bilbo! Hold on!)_

Kattrin rapidly thrusted herself upon the ground near the cliff's edge. Her small hand reached for Bilbo, taking the hobbit's hand. "Hold on!" she shouted. As her fingers clasped around his wrist, she began to pull him to safety, though with little triumph as he slipped right through her grip. "No!" she screamed. However, Gandalf's staff could be seen lowering itself promptly towards Bilbo, giving the hobbit just enough time to take hold of it before plummeting to a certain death. The wizard hoisted the hobbit back atop the mountainous pathway, the entire company finally together again and safe for the moment.

Kattrin was bent over, her hands on her thighs, breathing heavily in a desperate effort to recompose herself. They all stood for a moment, to calm from the occurrences from just a moment prior. Dwalin grumbled before finally saying, "I thought we'd lost our burglar."

Bilbo, still breathing heavy as well, shot a glance to Kattrin. She looked up at him from beneath her soaked waves. He assumed her hair was black as night previously, though now from the wetness it appeared even darker. The score was uneven once again. She's saved him. He'd saved her…and now she'd done it once again. It didn't look all too well, he thought. He was the one who was supposed to be saving her. It only confirmed his thoughts when she looked at him similarly to when he'd attempted to speak to her following their encounter with the trolls. She appeared both fatigued and annoyed.

Following Dwalin's assertion, Kattrin said aloud, "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should have never come. He has no place amongst us." Bilbo looked onward to her, hurt expressions detailing every aspect of his facial features. In his head he kept hearing a mixture of what Gandalf had advised at not taking her words to heart and a visual of marching over to her and embracing her. The sort of embrace he imagined was feverish, spiteful even. As if to say 'You and I both know you want to be mine.' These stirrings within him were odd, to say the least. He hadn't felt such an onset of needing to be possessive in such a way at any other point in his life. Needless to say, her words stung and his imagination did him no favors in distracting him from the hurt he felt as a result of her statement.

They continued onward; up and up they climbed. They finally stopped at the sight of the cavern they'd been hoping to find all along. They entirety of them ventured into the cavern, looking about inquisitively and relieved to finally have a chance to dry. "It looks safe enough." Dwalin examined.

Gandalf reminded, "Search the back. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

The wizard watched as Dwalin searched the cave, his eyes darting and surveying ever crevice, ultimately finding nothing. He shouted back to the company, "There's nothing here!"

When Dwalin made his way back to the center of the cavern, Gandalf began to speak. "It is here I must leave you for a short time. I must return to Rivendell to further seek their aid. I promised myself to lead you this far, but alas since I have done what I have set out to do, it is now that we must part ways."

The dwarves, hobbit and martisan all began to shift their eyes amongst each other. They were expecting that _someone_ must have known about Gandalf's plan. Though when each of them witnessed the same look of perplexity that they personally had themselves, it became known that Gandalf had not alerted anyone of his plans to leave. "And what is the meaning of this? Why did you not gain aid from the elves when we were actually in Rivendell?!" Dwalin frowned.

"Gandalf, you're not serious…are you?" Bilbo squeaked.

Kattrin hurried to him, her brow scrunched inward as though she were being left behind by her father, "You can't leave. Not after all of this. You just can't. _Duebayae saunyaewee" (You just can't.)_

Gandalf smiled feebly, it truly hurting him to see her expressions and to be forced to leave the company behind. His weathered fingers cupped her chin as she looked up to him, "Though I cannot explain right now, my dear, I promise you I will. I will return." The wizard turned his gaze to each and every one of them, "I promise."

Bofur could be heard by Bilbo as repeating, "A wizard does as he chooses…"

Upon Gandalf's departure, many of them were silent. It was partly due to the fact that Gandalf was an anchor to most of them. Even for the strongest and bravest of the dwarves, Gandalf acted as the stone that kept them grounded. And despite having a clear outline of what they were to do upon their journey, without Gandalf, many felt somehow lost. Among the most affected was Bilbo. He was in somewhat of a post-traumatic shock. He huddled himself in a corner and watched as Gloin and Dwalin argued about how starting a fire would alert any enemies of their whereabouts. So it was decided that no such fire be started for this very reason and they were all just to sleep in the darkness of the grotto.

As time seemed to press onward, the darkness overtook them, many of them falling asleep. Bilbo remained awake, still huddled in the corner and Bofur remained near the cavern's entrance to keep first watch. Bilbo sighed softly, his eyes looking to Kattrin as she slept. "Why do you do this…why do you drive me so utterly mad?" He whispered softly to her sleeping form. "What have I done to deserve the coldness of your shoulder?..." The two strands of hair that were usually secured behind the rest of her waves had unfastened as a result of the storm and it's ferocious winds; and now that her hair had completely dried, it's usually mostly straight appearance had kinked up into full-fledged waves. Despite it all, she was still so very beautiful to him. He frowned, taking another deep sigh inward before finally whispering, "Goodbye, Kattrin…"

In his darker corner of the cavern, Bilbo began to pack his things silently, as to not alert anyone. The hobbit finally reached for his walking stick and began to quietly tiptoe over the sleeping dwarves, attempting to noiselessly leave the cave. Though Bofur had left for a moment to grab his pipe, he returned just as Bilbo was nearing the cavern's exit. He stopped the hobbit, speaking in whispers as to not wake the others. "Where do you think you're going?"

Bilbo guiltily turned in his spot and frowned at Bofur, replying, "Back to Rivendell. To be with Gandalf and the elves…"

Bofur looked onward astonished, "No, no you can't turn back now…you're part of the company. You're one of us…"

Bilbo shook his head, "I'm not though, am I? Kattrin said I never should have come, and she was right. I'm not a Took…I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never run out my door."

From a distance, both Bilbo and Bofur unaware, Kattrin gently opened her eyes at the sound of whispers. She kept her back facing the two of them as they conversed quietly. She listened to every word being said. Bofur continued to try and reassure Bilbo, "You're homesick, I understand."

At this point, the hurt in Bilbo was beginning to rear its ugly head, "No, you don't. You don't understand! None of you do, you're dwarves. You're used to…to this life, to living on the road and never settling in one place…and her…she's just like you all. Used to not belonging anywhere." Bofur suddenly appeared both hurt and offended, "I am sorry…I didn't…"

Bofur smiled faintly and shrugged, "No you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world…I really do." The thick accented dwarf placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, trying his best to display that he was respecting the hobbit's sudden decision to leave them. As Bilbo turned to walk away, a strange noise could suddenly be heard. "What's that?" Bofur whispered, his eyes looking around.

Bilbo noticed his sword glowing from within its sheath. He pulled the blade out and took in the entire illumination. He remembered the warning Gandalf had conveyed to him about his sword turning blue. Goblins or orcs were nearby. Kattrin could hear the sounds of machinery and the clicking of some genus of mechanism. She jolted upward quickly and shouted, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Though it was without luck, for before anyone could wholly respond, the particles of dirt and dust lining the cavern floors began to shake and vibrate, seeping through a strange crack that zig-zagged its way through the sum of the cavern. The floor then gave way and revealed its true nature as a trap door. The entire company fell all at once, sliding downward through a large chute and into a tunnel leading them further and further into the mountain. After what felt like an age, they all landed with heavy impact atop one another into a large, wooden confinement.

As they struggled a good deal to regain their footing, loud screeching greeted them in abundant amounts. As Bilbo's sword had warned them with the light of its bluish hue, a horde of goblins began attacking the cage that had caught them all. Panic-stricken by the ambush, the dwarves are captured, their weapons and their arms taken prisoner by their exceedingly malicious foes. The dwarves were not taken captive with great ease, however, for each and every one of them made every last attempt at kicking and cursing, endeavoring to free themselves of the goblins' bondage.

It was Bilbo, on the other hand, that somehow managed to go unobserved by the horde, his small stature hiding as he could only watch as his dwarven companions were taken away. Nori was the only member of the company who seemed to catch a glance at Bilbo before the goblins carried him away as well, becoming unable to further see the hiding hobbit. As Bilbo watched them disappear from behind a railing, his eyes looked upward at the dimly lit area they were now residing. Flocks of bats shrieked overhead, the hobbit desperately hoping their cries would not give away his position.

He once again drew his now blue sword in hopes of venturing to save them. However, to his surprise, a goblin spotted him and ambushed him. Scared for his life, Bilbo tried to recall the instructions given on how to use his sword. He tried to remember word for word what was said to him on that day in Rivendell in the lushness of the courtyard. The goblin and Bilbo began to skirmish and wrestle one another, both attempting to end the other's life. As they rolled about upon the ground, they both in due course, fell over the perimeter of the platform they'd been fighting on and fell at immense speeds into the darkness of the chasm.


End file.
